


【新快】暖冬

by YiaoAoki0924



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Case, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 75,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiaoAoki0924/pseuds/YiaoAoki0924
Summary: 警视厅最受欢迎警部补工藤新一×法医黑羽快斗作者成功的推理作品，剧情向，有必要的原创人物！笼罩了三层迷雾的毒杀案件，推理大戏，饱足过瘾！（好像电影宣传lol）一次案件，法医黑羽快斗与刑警工藤新一相遇了，随着对案件的深入调查，这个看似普通的案件变得越来越复杂，而牵扯出的还有黑羽快斗悲惨的过去。工藤新一决定倾尽全力，把黑羽快斗从崩溃的边缘拉回来。工藤如此在意黑羽的原因是......？全篇含有尸体解剖步骤描写，死者死状描写，略血腥，魔术快斗登场人物死亡，注意避雷！
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

01

工藤新一接到出警的通知是在凌晨三点，天依旧昏黑。他揉着惺忪睡眼，给自己灌下一杯咖啡，快速地套上羽绒外套冲出门。

冬季的三四点钟冷得要命。

工藤新一把车停在路边，打着哈欠，带上白色手套，掀起警戒线走进现场。

凌晨，一具男性尸体在公园的小树林被打算亲密的情侣发现，惊吓之余用残存的理智报了警。在工藤到达之前，别的警官已经带他们到警局去做笔录。

警视厅探照灯的清冷光亮将现场照得如同白昼，照亮了弥漫着的晨雾。灯光十分刺眼，工藤走过枯黄的草地，扬起的黄土弄脏了黑色皮鞋。他的影子落在地上，像是拉长的漆黑胶片。

“哟工藤老弟，这么早把你叫出来真不好意思。本来今天值班的早乙女家里突然有事，实在是来不了。”

目暮警官打着哈欠，显然也是刚从被窝里爬出来。

“完全没事，这个人是？”工藤对着地上的死者双手合十。鉴识科人员正在尸体周围拍照。

死者是一名中年男性，随处可见的大叔，相貌平平，脸部油腻，身材保持的还好没有发福。从腮边未刮净的胡茬来看应是独身，或者与家人分居。他身着深绿色的羽绒服，袖口略有磨损，家庭条件应该一般，甚至到了窘迫的地步。西服裤脚有像是蹭上的白色粉末。

“从死者身上携带的驾照来看，松下修治37岁，家在这附近，钱包里有小吃店的发票，日期是今天，一份酱鸡爪和两瓶啤酒，”目暮把钱包递给工藤，“可能是吃完夜宵后心脏病突发之类的倒在了这里，被一对情侣发现。”

“死亡时间是？”

“小票上的时间是00:38。”

“法医推断的死亡时间呢？”

“没有法医。”

“没有？”工藤有些惊讶。

“肯在凌晨三点工作的法医不好找啊，本来厅里法医就不多，最近他们又挺忙的。不过，我联系了东医大的一位医生，他应该快到了。”

工藤听了耸耸肩，蹲下身，拿出手电筒撑开死者的眼皮，死者瞳孔涣散，眼球渐平。由于是俯卧的姿势，脖子、大臂接触地面的位置已经有了小云片状的尸斑。

他脱掉死者的外套，死者身体正处于肌肉松弛的状态，衣服并不难脱。死者里面穿的西服外套，肩胛部位的针线有些松了，背部有不自然的褶皱像是被抓扯过。肘部粘有和裤脚一样的白色粉末。

“目暮警部——”警戒线外的警员跑过来，敬礼，“有一个年轻人说要找警部。”

“哦哦，让他进来。”

工藤向警戒线看去，由于逆着探照灯，只能看见来者的黑色身影，那人身材高瘦，身穿大衣，颈上缠了条过长的围巾， 耷拉着随着对方的行走的脚步一摇一摆，手里好像拎着个行李箱。

待他走近，工藤站起身，观察着对方。

对方不过25岁光景，顶着一头乱发，有着和他相似的蓝色眸子，像是沉静的海洋般，没有波动。

他的长相和工藤可以说是十分相似。

“来得还挺快啊哈哈哈，”目暮拍拍对方的后背，那人笑得有些无奈，“工藤君，给你介绍一下，这位是......”

“我是黑羽快斗，请多指教。”那人抢先一步伸出了手，脸上是开朗的笑容。

“工藤新一，请多指教。”工藤握住了他伸出的手。他的手指纤细修长，指甲修整得很整齐。掌心是刺骨的冰冷。

手好凉。工藤心想。

“那么，”黑羽脱了大衣，挂在旁边的树枝上，把垂着的围巾转到身后。来到死者身边，从箱子里拿出胶质手套戴上，“接下来就是我的工作了。”

黑羽上身只穿了一件白色衬衫，在这样的天气里未免太过单薄。对于为什么不穿上大衣他给出的解释是会弄脏而且不方便。

很敬业啊。

没多久黑羽便站起身，工藤注意到他好像有点发抖。黑羽把手套摘掉，穿上大衣，重新缠围巾，打了一个好看的结。

“死者脸部呈青紫色并且有轻微淤血，嘴唇发紫，眼珠有些凹陷。接触地面的部分皮肤有分部广泛但不明显的斑点，初步判断为尸斑。但腹部的皮肤呈蓝灰色，具体原因还需解剖后才能知道。初步判断为亚硝酸盐中毒。”

“亚硝酸盐中毒？”目暮警部反问道。工藤也皱起了眉。

“谁知道呢。初步判定而已，中毒后10分钟左右就应该不行了。”

“黑羽医生，你怎么解释死者面部的青紫色，如果说是中毒死亡的话，青紫色有些深了，还有他衣服上抓扯的痕迹。”

“但他喉咙里没有呕吐物，脖子上也没有勒痕，身体没有被绳状物束缚过的痕迹。请问你怎么让一个成年男子乖乖被你憋死？工藤......”

“警部补。把他打昏，然后捂住口鼻。或者用药让对方昏睡，在他睡梦中闷死他。”

“工藤警部补，死者脑后没有钝器击打过的痕迹。如果是安眠药之类的药物解剖结果准切些，而且如果犯人使用了安眠药，死者大多会被胃里反上来的食物卡住喉咙。”

黑羽拎起行李箱就要离开，被工藤一把抓住。

“工藤警部补，死亡时间是12点到1点之间。亚硝酸盐中毒可能是误食工业用亚硝酸钠或者吃了腐烂的蔬菜，导致血管扩张，血压下降，呼吸衰竭，嘎嘣。所以面部发紫。 ”

“他身上被抓扯的痕迹呢？”

“那是你的工作，不是我的，工藤警部补。看在明天还要见面的份上让我睡一会儿吧，我可是刚回日本就赶来了。”

黑羽把工藤的手轻轻拿开，走到目暮身边汇报完毕，道别后转身就走。

“我知道，你匆忙从英国回来，玩得很开心。”

工藤双手插兜，带着些许傲气。

“啊，对。昨天医院通知我回来，最近太忙需要人。怎么知道的？”

黑羽停下脚步，转过身笑着问。

“行李箱里有不少英伦风纪念品，应该是朋友领着游玩一圈的结果。从游玩的时间来看，你手里拎的箱子装不够那些天的衣物和纪念品。应该是有东西暂放在朋友家。你工作很忙，没有时间在那里度假，应该也不会在那边有房子。”

“推理出了一部分。”黑羽笑笑，向对方道别，离开了现场。

他坐进自己的黑色轿车，发动汽车，打开车里的空调，把暖风档调到最大，他把冰冷干燥的双手放在风口，身体微微颤抖。

丝丝暖气流从指缝溜走，他望着天空，案发现场的刺眼强光，虚晃了今夜空中本该明亮的星。

他讨厌寒冷的冬天。

“电话？”他从胸前的口袋里拿出震动的手机，看到来电显示后有些不耐烦地接听。

他远在大洋彼岸的朋友致电关怀自己。

“真是糟透了啊，天气和警部补先生。”

他这样回答朋友的问题，却换来对方噗嗤的一声笑。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意！attention！  
> 本章有黑羽先生解剖尸体的描写。  
> 小树林里发现的死者究竟死因为何？有了黑羽先生的调皮学生的参与，这次解剖能正常完成吗？

02

[1个联系人发来1条新消息]

竹内澪停止了脱衣服的动作，她从储物柜里拿出手机，解锁。

献身国家的607宿舍美女们~(4)

藤井不是井：[知道吗？又从警察那里来了一具新尸体，好像是中毒死的。]

小川怜奈儿：[不是吧，又是司法解剖的委托？真拿我们这儿的老师当法医了。没完没了的。]

藤井不是井：[警视厅太忙了啦，我表哥昨天凌晨收到消息说有案子。凌晨诶！]

竹内澪：[行了，有什么可抱怨的，他们给的报酬又不差，又可以和警视厅愉快相处。藤井，这个给谁啊？]

竹内把玫红色的工作服换上，扎起长发。

藤井不是井：[猜猜看~]

小川怜奈儿：[快点快点！！！]

总是要缝血管的苦逼狗：[别卖关子！]

藤井不是井：[咱们系男神啊啊~！]

小川怜奈儿：[！！！黑羽老师回来了吗？！]

藤井不是井：[不知道呢~]

小川怜奈儿：[......]

藤井不是井：[反正我哥说是他。男神居然交流回来了~好开心~又可以看见他帅气的脸了~[撒花]]

小川怜奈儿：[@竹内澪 澪酱这次被叫去打下手了吧，门口值班牌子贴的谁的名字？？？]

藤井不是井：[真的吗？和黑羽老师合作解剖？！！！我也想要啊~！]

总要缝血管的苦逼狗：[希望他对血管没有执念......]

小川怜奈儿：[能近距离看他美丽的蓝眼睛就好了......羡慕你啊啊啊！疯狂@竹内澪]

总要缝血管的苦逼狗：[你期末第一你也行→_→]

藤井不是井：[回复：希望他对血管没有执念......但是黑羽老师很完美主义，有一次解剖课佐藤切左心房的时候戳破了房室瓣，黑羽老师指正后她还顶了嘴，意思大概就是没什么大不了的，结果黑羽老师依旧微笑着让她把实验室的每个台子消毒三遍，三遍哦！]

小川怜奈儿：[哇呜，累死了。]

竹内澪：[你们手速惊人啊......门口写了，黑羽快斗]

竹内澪拿手机拍下了白板上法医解剖师那一栏清秀隽永的黑色签名。把照片发到群里后，在临床检査那一栏写下了自己的名字。

小川怜奈儿：[不愧是我男神哈哈哈，字儿真帅！！！！！]

藤井不是井：[请求偷拍男神~]

总要缝血管的苦逼狗：[+1]

小川怜奈儿：[+1]

她笑着打字，注意力太集中，没有注意到身后慢慢接近的人。那人拍了她一下后背，把她吓了一跳，扭过头去，看到了那双蓝色的瞳。

“竹内同学？”

“黑羽老师！”竹内瞪大眼盯着黑羽，像是看到书里的人物成真了一样。

黑羽早已穿好了一次性的白色防护服，一层塑料一层棉布。戴着护目镜和口罩，手上是紧而薄的橡胶手套。即便如此，他的手指也能灵活地转动手术刀。

“你这反应让我怎么接话。好了，动作快点。”黑羽笑了笑，径直进入了实验室。

竹内去换衣服，不料回头撞上了一个人，那人小声说了抱歉，便拿着板夹进了实验室。

那人是警视厅的警察，身穿制服和白色防护服。警察来了两三个，还有一位穿灰色西装的男人，应该和这些警察是一起的。

竹内澪：[见到他了，现在去干活喽，下啦]

藤井不是井：[记得拍照片~加油~]

小川怜奈儿：[我也想要啊啊啊，为什么不是我！]

总是缝血管的苦逼狗：[因为你会把心脏缝反]

记录辅助的研究生长久川和警察们早已在实验室等着了，需要解剖的尸体也被搬上了解剖台。

“黑羽医生，好久不见啊。”

高木刑警微笑着说，脸上写满疲惫。估计昨晚也被目暮警官叫去了现场。

“也就一个月而已，你瘦了些啊，高木刑警。”

“哈哈哈是吗，最近案子太多可忙了......听说这次你和工藤......”

黑羽跟穿西服的男人简单的寒暄之后，便开始了今天的任务。

“死者松下修治，死亡时间为昨晚12点到1点之间，疑似亚硝酸盐中毒。鞠躬。”

“那么，解剖开始。”

竹内需要做的是制作脏器样本，对比体内毒物，化验之类的工作，长久川同学负责记录数据和照片，动刀子的是黑羽老师。

“尸体死亡两小时以上，已经变得僵硬了，尸斑明显，由于是俯卧的姿势，看，胳膊，大腿还有腹部的大片尸斑呈灰褐色，什么引起的？对，高铁血红蛋白。这时候应高度怀疑为亚硝酸钠中毒。这里，腹部的蓝灰色，是亚硝酸盐中毒的明显特征，而面部的青紫色为中毒导致的呼吸困难血液流动不畅所致。”黑羽从喉咙处切开至肚脐，打开了胸腔和腹腔。指着尸斑和腹部让竹内和长久川观察。

“黑羽医生一直都是这样吗？现场教学？”身边负责记录的警察跟高木刑警咬耳朵。

“习惯就好，他说这是很好的教学例子。黑羽医生虽然有教学任务，但严格来说他不是教法医学的。”

“动脉有些宽，血液暗淡......竹内，心脏称一下。”黑羽把心脏拿出，交给竹内。

第一次和黑羽老师合作解剖尸体，竹内心里直哆嗦，血腥场面并不可怕，空气中弥漫的丝丝腐臭和严肃沉闷的气氛才是让她感到动摇的原因。

刚吃的早点似乎有点不安分。

“256g。”

“256g。”长久川在对面的白板上记录数据。

“右心房的血液偏黑，缺氧严重。竹内，抽血拿去验一下高铁血红蛋白，还有安眠药的成分。”

“安眠药？”竹内忙拿来针筒，各抽了两毫升动脉血和静脉血。

“某个警察说死因是机械性窒息。”黑羽切开左肺，蛮不高兴自言自语道，“肺很健康，没有吸烟史。肺泡肿大，警部补大人还真是名侦探呢。”

长久川凑到竹内身边悄悄问道：“警部补大人？这位高木先生只是普通刑警吧？”

“谁知道。不过肺泡肿大确实是窒息死的一个现象。”

“竹内，称一下肺。以后不要等我说，这种常规信息都要采集的。”

“是。”

“肝和脾颜色发黑......”黑羽把肝切下一小块给了竹内，“拿去检验，还有称一下肝，数据都要记的。”

“好的。”竹内小心翼翼地把样本封存。

“胃里散发着恶臭......竹内，胃容物检验。”

“好。”

高木刑警和警察们连忙退后了一步，拿出手帕捂着鼻子，那味道实在是难闻到头皮发麻，像是臭鸡蛋味和厕所味的混合。

长久川眉毛拧成八字，憋着气，近距离拍下了照片。

“高木刑警，案发现场的草地上有呕吐物或透明液体吗？”

“有的，透明液体，经检查是死者的唾液。”高木刑警把照片给黑羽看，黑羽手里还拿着刀，只能让高木给他举着。

黑羽看完若有所思地想了一会儿，刮下一小块蓝灰色胃粘膜让竹内去检查。

“不过听说黑羽你昨晚去了现场啊，当时没注意到吗？”

“脑子那会儿不好使，困得要死。再说冬天凌晨三点，我没冻死就不错了。不过死之前我一定会挣扎着写字条写明死因，这样就不需要麻烦同行了。”

解剖室一阵爆笑，除了竹内和长久川，两人有些为难的看着对方，他们不明白笑点在哪里。

“天气预报说今天下午会有大雪。现场那边的同事们得抓紧咯。”高木捂着嘴乐。

“是啊，如果尸体没被发现的话，被雪盖住再冻一阵子，身体里的细胞都死得差不多了，也就不好查出什么了。”

“犯人很狡猾啊。”高木苦恼地搔搔头，不停翻着记笔记的小本本。

“从这具尸体来看，犯人是个右撇子，是死者熟人，熟悉到抱过他的小孩。尸体应该被转移过，或者在快不行的时候扔在了现场。死者身体不错，应该是从事买保险，推销一类需要到处跑的工作。”黑羽手上不停，风轻云淡地说了一堆。

“老师怎么知道的？”竹内震惊地说道，她看向长久川，对方一幅习惯了的样子。她又看向高木刑警，高木拿着一个小记事本无奈地叹了口气。

黑羽一言不发地继续解剖，把发黑的肾脏递给竹内让她做个样本并称量。

“差不多都对了，不过松下先生是做房地产的。”高木撇撇嘴，“你怎么知道他有小孩，被移动过怎么说，凶手怎么是熟人？”

“昨晚我去现场的时候，死者后背的衣服有被抓扯的痕迹，左手指甲缝里有泥土，皮鞋上也有粘上湿润的土，是被人这样拎着，”黑羽做了个示范动作，“拖了一段距离，扔到草地上。尸体没有外伤，连皮都没破，所以没有挣扎过，凶手应该是在他的饭菜里下了毒，并把他丢到公园自生自灭。具体要等到检测结果出来才知道他吃了什么。”

“目前已知卤鸡爪和两瓶啤酒。”

“腌制食品啊，那就是鸡爪变质了，但放的时间也太长了吧。”

“黑羽老师，血液中高铁血红蛋白含量为71%。死亡不超过24小时，血液检测没查出安眠药。”竹内站在仪器旁，等着这个大家伙把报告单吐出来。

“好，辛苦了。”黑羽笑笑，继续解剖着，不时和高木刑警聊几句案子。

这个帅气笑容戳中了竹内同学，她悄悄注视着黑羽，对方专注手低的工作，低垂着眼睑，盯着那一块器官，手指灵活地舞动，不带一丝多余的动作。她偷偷拿出手机，照了张照片。

“对了，死者的裤脚上的白粉，应该是从装修后的新房的白墙蹭下来的。成分检测过了。”

“这样啊，可是松下家是很多年的老房子。”

“买了新房？”

“松下没有这个经济条件。”

“真的吗？”

“银行账户余额惨不忍睹。”

“哦......那就是带客人看新房的时候蹭的，不过有点奇怪，没有家具的房子，那么空旷还需要贴着墙走路吗？”血淋淋的大肠被剖开，露出稀状的排遗物，恶臭飞速飘散出来。长久川才举起相机聚焦，很快眉头一皱，随后夺门而出。

“还太嫩了啊。”高木一笑，黑羽也笑着耸耸肩。

[1个联系人发来23条信息]

哇这群人真能聊......

竹内澪：[图片]

藤井不是井：[好帅~！！！！！]

小川怜奈儿：[帅到原地去世啊！！！要是我老公就好啦啊啊啊！]

藤井不是井：[休想！]

竹内澪：[休想！]

小川怜奈儿：[我当然不幻想了，不过，黑羽医生好像已经有女朋友了。]

竹内澪：[怎么可能！！]

藤井不是井：[胡说！黑羽老师喜欢男生！]

竹内澪：[你们一个比一个劲爆......[吐血]]

小川怜奈儿：[图片]

小川怜奈儿：[真的，有图！👆]

藤井不是井：[你们想想，在这偌大的东医大，哪个老师像竹内凉老师一样和黑羽老师走得那！么！近！就差住在一起了好吧]

小川怜奈儿：[竹内凉？澪酱哥哥吗？]

竹内澪：[那家伙认识黑羽吗？？？我这个当妹妹的都不造诶！！]

藤井不是井：[隔壁东大心理学系的同学是这么说的。两个人私下关系超好]

竹内澪：[......我去确认一下。反正我哥是直的，上个月把女朋友带家里了，超漂亮的小姐姐。]

“竹内澪！工作时间玩手机吗？”

竹内被猛得一叫，吓了一跳，抬起头来发现整个房间的人都在盯着她。黑羽举着手术刀，面露怒色。

竹内连忙道歉，把手机塞回口袋里，低着头等着黑羽的批评。

黑羽叹了口气，沉默良久，嘴角重新上扬。

“这个实验室彻底消一遍毒，尸检报告送到警视厅。交给你了，竹内同学。”

最后四个字黑羽说得咬牙切齿。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 工藤新一前去调查死者家属，和不靠谱的搭档早乙女一起？？？还遇到了昨晚见到的法医先生？

03

12:45pm

工藤坐在公寓楼防火梯的台阶上，正对街道的小巷口。头顶的空调外机呼哼呼哼地吹着冷风，发出笨重的机械声。他缩在羽绒服里，手里握着刚买的热咖啡。

他刚结束访问，从松下家离开。公寓楼算是老房子，年代感很强，电梯间墙皮都剥落得差不多了，白墙到处都是灰印子。周边环境也很糟，堆满垃圾的废物回收点，满嘴脏话吹着口哨的小混混，时而响起的摩托车的轰鸣共同组成了这个街道。

松下夫人是个年轻漂亮的女人，两人育有一女，五岁半，十分可爱。生活虽然有些窘迫，但也算幸福美满。

工藤想着，嘴角扬起笑容。

可惜。

不幸总是会降临到人们身上。

他望着街道上来往的人群，他们三三两两地走着，带着不同的表情。他想起昨晚，黑羽医生在清冷灯光下苍白的脸。他抚摸着自己的手，是不同于黑羽医生双手的温暖。

对了。

黑羽医生的名字是什么来着？

修治......？不对不对，这是死者松下的名字。

贤治、久作、严九郎？

“工藤先生，你问完家属了吗？工藤？”早乙女从对面跑来，见工藤发愣，在他眼前晃了晃手。

没错，就是那个凌晨翘班害工藤冻了一宿的搭档早乙女尚弥，早乙女有一头棕色卷毛和勾人的琥珀色眸子，刚从米花第一警署转来警视厅。虽说是后辈但只有两岁的年龄差，然而工藤今年也才28岁。

“啊，抱歉。你说什么？”

“家属提供什么线索没？”

“嗯，松下常去的饭店就是发票上写的sa lamana，就在前一条街的拐角。”

他们进店的时候收到了服务员的热烈欢迎，出示证件表明来意后小姑娘脸黑了一半。她先让工藤他们坐在靠窗的位子上，递上菜单，随后到后面去叫经理。

早乙女翻着菜单，若有所思地盯着一道红烧脆皮乳鸽。

这家店是香港风格的装横，菜品也有很多是香港的特色菜。松下收藏了不少香港警匪电影，难怪是这里的常客。

根据松下夫人说，当晚松下给她打电话说和朋友一起吃完饭，但没具体说名字，听声音好像还有点醉了。

工藤喝了口咖啡，他随意张望着，店里棕红色木柱的红漆裂了缝，电灯开关旁的墙壁发黑，厨房拐角处的木柜底部还缠了透明胶带，用来固定快要剥落的漆皮。这家店有些年头了，松下夫人说她认识松下时，他就常来这吃饭，还是在这里向她求婚的。

根据松下夫人的描述，松下是一个永不会放弃希望的的人，还跟她说过要在女儿六岁生日送想成为钢琴家的女儿一台钢琴，他为此打算拼一下公司的业绩第一。

松下在一家房地产公司工作，每天带客户看房子累断腿也是脸上挂着笑容。还说要在结婚周年给松下夫人一个惊喜，就在下个月。

可以排除自杀。

而且，松下夫人提供了一些有意思的信息。

“工藤先生，要不要尝尝这里的烤鸽子？”

工藤偏过头，翻了个白眼。

驳回。

“抱歉抱歉，让两位久等了。”一位穿着西装的男子大步走来，递上名片，“鄙姓直江，请到经理室细谈吧。”

直江经理很瘦，西服穿在他身上像是裹着床单。他面色有些憔悴，人也没什么精神，估计是长期患有胃病。

等到工藤结束询问，已是2点光景，他拒绝了免费在店里用餐的建议。准备去调查松下的行动路线，以及公园附近的监视器拍下的视频。

正当他们准备推门离开的时候，早乙女可惜地看着墙上脆皮乳鸽照片，噘了噘嘴。目光落下的时候，他看到窗边一张熟悉的人脸，用手指戳了戳前面的工藤。

“工藤先生，那个人......跟你好像啊。”

工藤顺着他的目光看去，那人也碰巧抬头，两人的视线相对，看到了对方阳光下透澈的水蓝色的瞳。

2:11pm

早乙女盯着桌上的脆皮乳鸽，不自觉的咽口水，视线随着服务员上菜来回飘，眼都直了。对方笑了笑，看着工藤对早乙女的一脸嫌弃，对服务员说道。

“麻烦加两套餐具。”

工藤看着对方看小孩子的笑容，莫名不爽。这次他能清晰地看见对方的容貌，那张脸，说是看见了自己也不为过，不过气质上大相径庭。一头乱发和海蓝色的眸子，这便是能一眼看出的最大区别。

至于穿着，他身穿黑色衬衫，外罩昨日的藏蓝毛呢大衣，过于宽松的大衣貌似很厚重。座位上有个灰色双肩背包。身下是驼色长裤和黑白vans板鞋。这次他没有冻得发抖，像只温顺的小绵羊。

“工藤先生，这位是谁？”早乙女凑到工藤耳边，悄悄问道。

“担任法医的黑羽....额，黑羽医生，东医大的。”

“哦~~”早乙女若有所思地小声说道，“你们长得可真像。”

“黑羽医生你好，我是早乙女尚弥，工藤先生的搭档，请多指教。”早乙女一脸认真的做了自我介绍，递上自己的名片。

“你好，请多指教。”黑羽看了眼名片，随手揣进了大衣口袋里。

“黑羽医生，您是这个案子的鉴定人吗？”

“是的。”

“......您辛苦了！”早乙女很严肃地说道，一时把黑羽说愣了，说完便夹起了一只乳鸽，准备解决了它。

“哈哈哈工藤警部补，你的搭档可真有趣。”黑羽笑出声来。

工藤没心思笑，一直看着黑羽，试图想起昨晚的对话，画面在脑海中回放，黑羽的自我介绍却模糊不清。

“怎么了，盯着我看？”

“不，只是在想医生你的名字。”

“黑羽。你们来这里不是为了蹭我一顿饭吧？”

工藤本来想进一步问出他的名以满足自己的好奇心，却被黑羽一个问句噎了回去。他叹了口气。

“松下夫人说这里是松下常来的店，钱包里的小票也是这家店的。我们来这里看能不能打听出什么......那么，黑羽医生点了这些菜是为什么呢？”早乙女问道。

“抱歉，早乙女君，其他菜你不能再吃了。服务员，麻烦全部打包。”

一道脆皮乳鸽，一份例汤，一碗白米饭，两瓶啤酒，一盘蒸粉丝，两只卤鸡爪，一道松鼠鳜鱼，一盘炒小白菜。

“因为这个，”黑羽拿出了一个文件夹，从里面抽出了一份两三张纸的文件，推到工藤面前，“这是对松下修治的胃容物的检验报告，我翻了半天菜单，符合条件的是这几个菜。你们提供的小票上只有卤鸡爪和啤酒。所以松下是和另一个人一起吃的饭，还分着结账，松下只付了鸡爪和啤酒。我是要带回去化验，碰巧碰到你们，看早乙女君好像很想吃的样子，就没直接打包。”

那个姑娘过来，把菜三下两下就装进了食品盒，全程保持着微笑并时不时地瞄几眼黑羽和工藤。

“真厉害啊你，菜一点问题没有。不过是另两个人，白米饭是三碗。”

黑羽明显愣了一下。

工藤举起手中的u盘。

“呵，还是警察效率高，毕竟调取监控录像和电子小票比动刀子容易多了。”

“可是胃里这么多的食物的话，食管为什么没有反上来的食物呢？”

“食物都消化的差不多了，本来又没吃多少，所以没有呕吐物反到食管里。几点离开的饭店？”

“十一点四十五分。”

“真的？”

“当然。”

黑羽有些失望地往后一摊靠在沙发椅背上，沉默了一会儿，突然想起什么对工藤说道：“你看过尸检报告了吗？”

“尸检报告？”工藤一脸疑惑。

“不是吧，那家伙效率太低下了吧.......”

黑羽从口袋里掏出手机，手指移动几下，发了条简讯。

过了一会儿，黑羽“啧”了一声，拧起了眉。

“走错路了吗？”

黑羽抬起头，震惊的看着工藤。

“你莫非是我失散多年的阑尾！”

“为什么是阑尾？！”工藤哭笑不得。

“因为蛔虫太恶心！”黑羽故意弄出了一脸恶心的表情，夸张得很。

“没错，我让我的学生去警视厅送报告，没想到那家伙竟然跑到米花第一警署去了。”黑羽的话像是从牙缝里挤出来，恨不得把那学生咬碎。

“黑羽医生提到报告，报告怎么了？”早乙女问道。

“死因是亚硝酸钠中毒，没有检测出安眠药的成分，”黑羽摊手，故意露出遗憾的表情，随后话锋一转，“但是，死者生前应该被人试图捂死。”

“哦......啊？！！！！”

早乙女和工藤同时惊讶出声。

“虐尸吗？！！”早乙女瞪大了眼睛。

“是生前，生前啊！”工藤无奈地看着这位搭档。

“而且，”黑羽加重了语气，“中毒反应很厉害，胃很糟糕，应该吃下毒物后很快就死了。”

“死亡只需十分钟左右。这十分钟，犯人能把十分难受的松下从这家饭店带到公园，并且不会引起别人的注意，还在松下弥留之际试图捂死他。”

“怎么做到的，名侦探？”

黑羽微微前倾，偏着头，嘲讽般微笑着问道。

名侦探？早乙女表示疑惑。

工藤感受到对面的敌意，他觉得莫名其妙，不过还是盯着对方海蓝色的眼睛，板着脸回敬道。

“请拭目以待吧，黑羽医生。”

“我一定会，找到真相的。”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 工藤新一反复阅读嫌疑人的口供，脑中却挥之不去黑羽快斗的身影。他在下雪的夜晚离开警视厅，在湖边撞倒了.....？

04

“松下被杀？你们他妈开玩笑吧，开玩笑得有个限度啊，他那个傻得不得了的老实人怎么会被杀......我告诉你啊，别以为穿身制服人模狗样的就他妈的了不地了，老子我公司还有事，约好客户今儿下午看房，你们不能把我拘介儿啊！诶诶，就打你一下，你小子还他妈还手.....哎呦卧槽，轻点儿，轻点儿！你＃**......”

“我叫山崎健人，和松下修治是同事，平时关系蛮不错的。嘶.....疼死了，有冰块吗？”

“松下是个好人，对人很热情，家里条件不好，但娶了个贼美的媳妇儿。他没什么不良嗜好，也没钱去搞妞玩儿......咋就死了呢？”

“仇人吗？唔......公司里应该没有......硬要说的话前几天午饭的时候他把一同事的盒饭撞地上了，没道歉，他那时候急着去找渡边好像也不有嘛事儿，哦，渡边，渡边信之介，这样写......”

“诶对了，你们找我干嘛？哦，了解情况啊，那就这些了，警察先生放我回去吧......我还得挣钱去呢，你他妈，呸，您放我走吧.....”

“昨天晚上......我和松下还有渡边吃了饭，饭店叫sa.....什么什么的......监控？你们真挺有本事，嗯，介是我，对面是渡边和松下，这个，这个是渡边。”

“吃个饭还有为嘛吗？就是松下说这家店好吃带我们去的，不过我觉得不咋地，除了那鸽子还是那么个意思......不记得了反正不是我请，我们AA。松下介人倍儿小气，我们点了不少菜，他夹了好几筷子，但就结了他啃的那俩鸡爪子.....还有啤酒吧......我们都点了。松下有点醉，渡边扶着回去的.....我不知道，我们出了店门就分开了。我去哪儿？我回家。”

“我真回家，不骗你。......操，全城的监控都被你们调了吧，靠，行行行，我去医院瞅我妈去了。唉她病了，跟这事儿没关系，你们别问了。”

“......膀胱癌，晚期了......今年七十六，一辈子把我拉扯大，怎么也得把她好好送走吧哈哈............操你妈的我没哭......飞虫进眼里了......”

“我是渡边信之介，是松下修治的朋友和同事。嗯，我们是一起吃了饭，还有山崎健人。”

“我和山崎点了一桌子菜，松下吃了不少，可结账时只结了他自己点的......好像是.....鸡爪子吧？可能还有啤酒，我们也点了所以不清楚.....分着结账是因为松下说他不饿。”

“那天是他有事跟我说，他找我借钱，400万日元，立了字据，理由是松下夫人生了大病。但其实他买了套新房.......他没跟任何人说，昨晚我们吃了饭，他喝醉了，有点高兴得飘飘然了，硬带我去看新房.....干嘛？嘚瑟呗.....挺着胸脯说是给他老婆的结婚5周年礼物......”

“我家其实也不富裕，我妻子刚生了孩子，婚后攒的钱加上我父母借的500万，本来是要给孩子的......没想到他骗我去给自己买房子，我家也不咋样啊.....”

“死了？松下吗？！完全不知道，经理说松下请的病假。昨天啊.....”

“这跟我没关系，我和他在新房子那里分开直接回家了.....我快气炸了还他妈的跟他在一起呆着？.....当然生气，警察你不会生气吗，摊上这种朋友真是倒霉......房子地址？哦，地址是......”

“对了，他也找山崎借钱了啊，你们怎么不问他？听说借了不少呢.....我再怎么生气也不会杀人啊，一家人还等我养呢.....”

“我们是大学同学，我们都挺熟的。”

……

9:34pm

工藤左手支着脑袋，耷拉着眼皮滚动鼠标，他快速浏览着死者熟人的口供，脑子当机停止了转动。

警视厅搜查一课的办事区的人寥寥无几，专案组大部分人都去调查松下的行动路线和案发时的目击者，他偏偏提不起劲，一个人翘班缩在办公桌前发愣。

平时的他会义无反顾地冲在最前，最先抓出凶手，记功，媒体采访，然后接下一个案件，一直循环下去，这次偏偏卡在了这位医生这里。

他抬眼看表，早已过了下班时间，他伸个懒腰，关上电脑收拾凌乱的桌面。

高木涉穿着及膝黑色羽绒服，搓着手，哆哆嗦嗦地走进办公室，他看到背包要离开的工藤，热情地问了句：“工藤君，要回家了吗？”

“啊？嗯，是。”

工藤还在走神，冥冥之中有什么东西环绕着他久久不散，他一直试图找到这个东西，但是未能如愿。

“路上小心。”

“对了高木刑警。”

“嗯？”

“那位法医……是个什么样的人？”

“你是说黑羽医生吗？”

“是。”

“技术过硬，长相不错，有很多女学生喜欢他，聪明，冷静，就是不爱交流，感觉冷淡淡的，不过绝对是好人。”

“他对待死者就像对待物品一样，谈论案件的时候，平淡地分析死者的器官，表情没有波动。”

工藤耷拉着脸，他想起黑羽挑衅般的话语实在让他提不起好感。

“......你也会有这一天的。经手无数个案子，见过数不清的痛哭的家属，一遍遍面对凶手的失控咆哮，心会变得麻木的，但不意味着心已经冷掉。你要是对他感兴趣的话，你去找他学生或许会了解得多一些。”

“我只是担心，他这种类型的人，多数走向了犯罪的道路。”

高木刑警思考了一会儿，走到工藤面前，拍拍他的肩，给了后辈一个鼓励的微笑。

“那就由你来救赎他吧。”

“诶？！”

工藤愣了一下，他从来没有过这个想法。黑羽眼睛里的那抹蓝浮现在脑海，下午交谈时眼里的戏谑和......

孤独。

工藤抓起外套，和高木道别后大步离开，他此刻心里有着强烈的愿望。

他想见他。

去问他，到底是什么，是什么不愉快的过去，阴蔽了你美丽的海蓝色的瞳？

到底是什么，让你对我有着强烈的敌意？

侦探的好奇心开始作用，又或许什么别的情感在悄悄发酵。

他奔出警视厅，没入昏暗的夜色。他吃惊于夜空纷纷飘落的雪，踏着薄薄的雪跑到路对面等这个方向的计程车。路灯投下橘黄的圆形色块，他站在灯下，像是舞台剧上独白的男主角。下班高峰，路上车水马龙，他找不到空余的计程车，又嫌红白交杂的车灯晃眼。

到底是什么，让你对身边的人筑起高墙？

转身，抬脚就跑，他决定穿过公园，雪花温柔地拍在脸上，密集的白色雪花遮挡了视线。他跑下小草坡，在湖边刹不住车不慎撞倒了人，又脚下一滑连带着那人一起滚到水边，他听到纸张飞落的声音，自己的背包被甩了出去。

他睁开眼，发现自己正压在黑羽身上，嘴唇贴上了他的脸颊。

“黑羽！”工猛得起身猛地起身，羞红了脸，“抱歉撞到了你。”

他随后又失衡向左跌倒，倒在黑羽身边，倒在薄薄的雪地上，刚才滚下来的时候扭到了脚腕，得稍微缓一下。空中的雪花纷乱飞舞，他等待着黑羽的下文。

真是糗大了。

黑羽瘫成一个大字形，身上过大的大衣被压得皱巴巴，本来就凌乱的头发变得更加凌乱。他叹口气，转头看向工藤。

“没事吧？”

“好像扭到了脚，没大事。”

黑羽怔怔地望着灰蒙蒙的天，任由冰冷的雪花飘落在他脸上。

“脑袋疼......”

“抱歉......我想去找你来着。”

“找我？有事吗？”

“额，这么晚了黑羽你来干什么？”

劣质的转移话题。

“给你送报告，那家伙被她哥哥拽回家了。”

“这样啊......”

两人彼此沉默了一会，黑羽合上眼，静静地感受雪花在脸上融化的感觉。

那一天也是这样，昏黑的雪天，纷乱雪花融化在脸上，掺着泪水顺着脸颊滑落。

哭声，每一次闭上眼陷入黑暗都会响起的绝望哭声。

半晌，黑羽缓缓睁眼，面前是一张再熟悉不过的脸，工藤别开视线，用不易察觉的动作抿了抿唇，转过身支起腿，揉揉受伤的脚腕。

“从心理学的角度上来说......”

黑羽起身，拽过工藤的领带，对方回头，贴上了他的唇。

极瞬，唇分。工藤懵圈地摸着唇，像是从一场梦境中醒来。

“你想亲我。”

雪花无声地飘落，落在他们的肩头。工藤握住黑羽刚松开领带的手，他的手几乎没有温度。他抬头看向黑羽，对方礼貌性的微笑一直挂在脸上，只有自己红透了脸。

他越来越摸不透黑羽医生了。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑羽快斗和工藤新一携手查案，调查之下似乎离案件的真相又近了一步，但又牵扯出了更复杂的线索？喝醉酒的黑羽快斗对工藤新一说了这样一句话......

05

7:15am

“啪”

竹内凉端着咖啡，腋下夹着文件夹，饶有兴趣地看着办公桌前走神的黑羽快斗。

对于竹内凉这个心理学家来说，黑羽快斗是一个不可多得的样本。童年时期心理受过创伤，成年后心灵再一次受到重创，没有崩溃自杀也没有报复社会，而且还能乐观向上，积极进取，时不时调戏一下自己的心理医生真是难得。

不过这是表面现象。

黑羽靠着椅背，眼神涣散，歪着头转笔，转几下笔掉了，再拿起来继续转，只是机械地重复着一个动作。

不知道是不是力气使得太大，笔飞了出去，掉到了腿上。黑羽停止了走神，把笔放到桌面上，从抽屉里拿出红茶的茶叶包，起身，来到竹内面前。

“一身福尔马林味儿，离我远点。”竹内推了下黑框眼镜，连连后退。

“有吗？我怎么没闻见？”黑羽闻闻自己身上的白大褂，没有闻出什么味道。他三十分钟后有一节解剖课，他现在理应去实验室准备用具。

“因为你已经闻习惯了吧......”竹内无奈地说，拨弄茶色短发，试图把翘起的额前碎发压下。

黑羽耸耸肩，摆摆手让竹内让开，从饮水机旁边的柜子里拿出自己的玻璃杯，泡上了茶。他静静地看着漂浮在水面上的茶包，杯中的水由无色慢慢变为了棕红色。

竹内瞥了眼红茶，啜饮一口手中的咖啡。

“我不是让你试着戒掉吗，不喜欢喝的茶就不要喝了。”

“那样我会更难受啊。”

“强忍苦涩咽下红茶，不好的记忆也不会变得淡薄，反而让你更加铭记。这种惩罚自己的方式是没有意义的。”

竹内划着手机屏幕，他刚收到了条信息，随口说了句。

“我该回东大了，学生有事找我。”

黑羽倚在窗边，端着冒着热气的红茶，看窗外白茫茫的雪景。学生三三两两地往教学楼里走着，有说有笑，甚至还打起了雪仗。他泯了一口茶，淡淡地说道。

“我认为我没有资格忘记。”

沉浸在过去的悲痛，无法走出亲近的人离去的阴影，不愿与他人深交，害怕受到伤害，索性把自己保护起来不与人接触的黑羽快斗。

没有自闭症，没有形成反社会人格。

心里有一根很强的精神支柱，不过希望不是最后一根。

“心理辅导的前提是患者配合，主观意识对治疗起到决定性的作用，你身为医生应该知道的吧。”

“......”

竹内抄起文件夹轻敲黑羽翘着呆毛的脑袋，黑羽把红茶放在窗台，装模作样地嗷了一嗓子喊疼。

“对了，凉仔，我有个问题。”黑羽转过身，看着竹内深棕色的瞳认真地说。

“黑羽同学请问吧。”竹内凉觉得黑羽快斗又在作妖。

“我被一个长得像我的男人喜欢上了怎么办？”

竹内听了差点没把嘴里的咖啡喷出来，虽然做好了心理准备但没想到这么劲爆。

“他自恋，不用管他。”

“不，他的眼睛和我不一样，气质也不一样。”

“眼睛？”

“他的眼睛像雪后初晴的蓝天。”

“这样吗？”竹内指了指窗外的湛蓝色的天空，纯净透亮，万里无云。

“对。”黑羽抬头，微笑着回答道。

竹内偷偷拍下黑羽仰头望天的侧颜，发送给自己小妹。

“你还没说怎么办呢？”黑羽欣赏蓝天欣赏够了，转过头又问了一遍竹内。

“如果你喜欢他的话两个人在一起呗，不喜欢的话就给他拒绝的暗示，或者拜托你的学生装一下女友去找他让他死心。你对他做了什么吗？我感觉没那么简单呢。”

竹内嘴角翘起一丝坏笑。

“嗯，我亲了他。”

“他的反应呢？”

“语无伦次地道别后红着脸跑了，扭伤的脚也不疼了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，可以啊你，如此强大的人格魅力。”

“那是，工藤新一也不过如此嘛哈哈哈......”

“工藤新一？！”

竹内放下咖啡和文件夹，瞬间凑过来抓着黑羽的肩，面对面瞪大双眼又问了一遍。

黑羽被竹内这样的反应问懵了，点了点头。

“黑羽同学，拜托你，找他父亲工藤优作要签名好吗？”

竹内一脸真挚，双眼闪着隔着镜片都能被闪瞎的兴奋的光芒。

……

2:46pm

“所以，你就背着这一大摞书来找我了？”

工藤把橙汁放在茶几上，然后一屁股陷在沙发里，瘫在靠背上。黑羽拨弄着藏蓝毛呢大衣的毛线，打量着工藤的大宅子。他今天穿了件米白色薄毛衣，下面是黑色长裤和昨日见过的帆布鞋。

外面还有未融化的雪，正是冷的时候，黑羽很老实的注重了保暖。

“正是如此，我想警部补大人是不会拒绝的吧。”黑羽单手撑着脑袋，冲工藤调皮地眨了下眼。“不过没想到你就是那个大名鼎鼎的高中生侦探工藤新一。怎么当警察去了？每月拿着少得可怜的薪资，以你的知名度和帅气，即使混娱乐圈也没问题。”

“我希望能看到真实的社会。再说谁说侦探不能当警察啊，你这个老师的收入和我也差不了多少吧。”工藤笑笑，“娱乐圈，你是对自己的容貌有十足的信心吗哈哈哈。”

黑羽眯起眼笑了笑，戳着漂浮在杯中的紫色长吸管：“我可是东医大附属医院的医生，待遇不差的。”

“我也是本厅的警察好吗。”工藤摊手，“不巧的是，我爸不在，他在洛杉矶有一个学术交流会，过两天才回来。”

“这样啊，那我今天就先告辞了，打扰了。”

黑羽背起包起身就走。工藤一个箭步起身抓住黑羽的手腕，对方露出了疑惑的表情。

“那个，我家里应该有一套签名版。”

手比嘴快，他不假思索地伸出手，明明是喊一声黑羽就能解决的问题。

“不麻烦了，看你一会儿还要出门吧？”

工藤的藏蓝色围巾和羽绒外套丢在了沙发靠背上，玄关的鞋也没摆正，身上的西装也没换成家居服。如果接下来准备待在家里的话，外套至少会挂在门口的挂衣钩上，鞋子也会好好摆正。

“啊，是。我今天上午一直在警视厅，你知道的，审讯，分析，专案组开会什么的一堆事。我回来拿换洗衣服，今晚很可能就住在警视厅了。”

“案子有什么进展吗？”黑羽坐下，吸了口橙汁。

“嗯，”工藤扬了扬手机，“高木刑警给我发了邮件，找到了一个目击者，一个俱乐部的女招待在推断的死亡时间段内碰上了疑似宿醉的松下修治。”

“是吗......”黑羽托腮，若有所思地说道。

“怎么了？”

“我应该和你说过，松下修治的死亡时间是在十二点到一点之间，这是没有疑问的。而检测出的亚硝酸钠是足以让人在十分钟之内毙命的致死量。如果松下接触毒药是在饭店，从饭店到女招待看见松下的地方要耗费多少时间？和松下在一起的又有谁？你介意......”

“那你愿意......”

两人同时开口，尴尬的句子撞到了一起。

“你先说。”黑羽做出了让步。

“你愿意跟我一起调查吗？.....额......我需要你医学方面的帮助。”

其实这只是借口罢了，作为全国有名的名侦探，工藤具备基本的医学常识，对于常见的危险化工原料的作用和中毒现象有基本的了解。他鬼使神差地开口，只是为了能和黑羽快斗多呆一阵子。

他想多看看黑羽蓝色的瞳。

“我们真是心有灵犀，工藤。”

黑羽满意地笑笑，他十分好奇犯人的手法，能推迟死亡时间的手法，同时也想看看名侦探是怎么大显身手的。

……

4：48pm

黑羽站在路边，裹紧大衣不停地搓着双手，企图得到些热量。冬日下午温暖的阳光照耀在黑羽冻得发红的脸颊上，即便如此，他还是脸颊冰凉。他和工藤驱车来到松下常去的饭店，并从饭店徒步走到女招待爱子小姐所说的地点。

这是条到了夜晚就会灯红酒绿的繁华街道，俱乐部的霓虹招牌逐渐亮起，身穿吧台服的小哥们把鲜花搬到门口。夕阳下，路上行走的只有拖着疲惫躯壳的上班族，归家去调整身体准备枯燥的明天。

不远处有写字楼群，下班时间地铁人流量会很大，路面上也会堵车。晚饭后这些俱乐部都开始营业，还有商场，客人会很多。宿醉的男人满地都是，漂亮女人被他们言语调戏再常见不过。

松下即便出现了不适反应也不会被太在意。

工藤环顾一圈，得到了以上结论。

“二十三分钟，以我们的速度走到这里，如果是喝醉了的松下，摇摇晃晃还要被人搀扶着走路，花费的时间肯定更长。”

工藤停止计时收起手机，哈了口气，看白雾被夕阳染成淡淡的玫红，消失在空中。

“分析一下呗，医生？”

“没什么好分析的，你这个侦探一看就知道了。那说明亚硝酸钠不是混在饭菜里的。犯人随身带着，可能下在矿泉水里，然后借着醒酒的借口给他喝。”

“那就是渡边信之介，他离开饭店后一直和松下在一起。他们去了松下的新房，然后才分开的。”

“新房？他有钱买房子？”

“这个地段的房价还好，借钱付了首付然后节衣缩食还贷应该是没问题。问题是首付的400万他是找同事借的，渡边信之介。”

工藤从手机里调出照片给他看，渡边皮肤略黑，方脸，鼻梁上架着略显滑稽的眼镜，眼镜片后藏着精神抖擞的双眼。

随后工藤又调出山崎和人的照片给他看，是近期的街边拍的照片，他搂着一位年轻女性，笑得很开心。山崎肤色偏黄，左侧脸颊有一道一厘米长的伤口，鼻梁很高，双眼细长，目测年轻时是个帅气的小伙子。

“这个山崎和人平时不是很老实的人啊，看手臂上刚好的伤，”黑羽指给他看，“颧骨这里应该是被刀子划的，不过也不是打架斗殴专业户，他受伤的地方如果是经常打架的人是能够避开的，大概是为了兄弟义气吧。”

工藤开始在街上漫无目的地走着，路过很多家俱乐部，门口披着毛皮大衣的美女们冲他们抛来媚眼。黑羽和他并肩走着沉默无语，冷风吹过，他耸起肩把脸埋在大衣里。

“这两个人和松下是一个房地产公司的同事，松下找他们各借了400万，不过山崎否认了这件事。”

“各借了400万？扣除首付还剩一半啊？那钱用来干嘛？”

“谁知道，问题是山崎为什么要隐瞒。”

“山崎知道松下买了新房子吗？”

“昨天高木刑警跟他说了，那家伙骂了一通街，还是不承认。估计是松下拜托他一定要保密，然后他就决定守住死去好友的秘密。”

工藤突然停下，黑羽转过身问：“怎么了？”

“把手给我。”

“哈？”

工藤不由分说牵起他的手，那双手白皙修长，只是冰一样的冷，指甲发紫。黑羽楞楞地看着工藤，工藤把围巾摘下，给黑羽戴上。

“不用，工藤你戴着就好，我没那么冷。”黑羽伸手要摘下围巾，但被工藤握住了手。

“你更需要一些。”

工藤注视着黑羽的双眼，一脸认真。

“谢谢。”

黑羽富有磁性的声音轻轻飘了出来，露出了发自内心的微笑。

“有没有人说过你发自内心的笑很好看，平时一直是礼貌性的微笑，有点拒人于千里之外了。”

“学生说我笑起来帅，但说好看的你是第一个。因为谁敢调戏医生啊哈哈哈。”

他们相视一笑，继续向前走，直到下一个路口。这条街上居酒屋，夜总会，料亭多了起来，不少美女依傍着男人走进俱乐部店里。

“啊，到了。”

薛定谔の屋。

工藤指着身边的俱乐部，门口的美女们一看两位帅哥驻足立马扑上去迎接，一人领着一个往店里走。

店里的装修很精致，暗红色调，音响放着舒缓的爵士乐。工藤他们被引到了一个角落的位子，先来了两瓶威士忌，女招待给他们用矿泉水兑酒。

“叫人家咲子就好，两位帅哥是第一次来吗？在这里能找到意想不到的惊喜哦。”

“是的呢，还要咲子姐姐你多多关照啦。”

工藤露出小白牙，给了对方一个迷人的微笑。

“爱子小姐在吗？”黑羽问另一位女招待。

“诶讨厌啦，不先跟我聊聊啊？还叫人家姐姐，好过分哦。帅哥多大呀？”

“27岁哦。”

“诶，黑羽医生已经27岁了啊？第一次见你以为你才25。”

工藤喝了口酒，示意黑羽也来一杯。

“嗯，比你小一岁。”

黑羽端起酒杯一饮而尽。

“讨厌啊，智子我才23岁啊，你们都叫我姐姐，我看上去有那么老吗？”

“啊啦，爱子，过来，这两个帅哥点你名哦。”

“诶，这么好啊~”

三人打了招呼后邀请爱子入座，那两位也就识相地离开了。

爱子有一头酒红的及肩卷发，小脸杏眼，脸上擦着厚厚的粉底，妆画得很浓，是个美女。

“爱子小姐，我是工藤新一，警视厅的警察，有几个问题想问你。”

工藤出示了他的警徽，黑羽瞥了一眼相片，身穿警服的工藤新一十分帅气。

“新酱一上来就这么严肃啊，小心吓坏了爱子小姐。没事，放松回答他的问题。”

黑羽一杯酒下去，竟有些微醺，把爱子揽在怀里。爱子红了脸，连忙说没事。

工藤对于这个新称呼很满意。

“昨天十二点之后，你在哪里在干什么？”

“昨天我们店店长有事，十二点就打烊了。我就出台去了。”

“出台？什么意思啊？”黑羽脸贴着爱子的额头，轻声问道。

“就是和店里的客人有约，一起出去吃饭之类的。算是赚外快吧。”

“这样啊，然后呢？”

“出门左转下一个路口那里，碰到了刑警给我看的照片上的人。那人也就是个贫穷大叔吧，穿得挺寒酸的，手里攥着瓶啤酒。走路跟跳芭蕾似的都走不直路了。身边跟着个男人扶着他，可是那大叔差点吐我身上。”

“吐了？”黑羽又到了一杯酒，扬起头就往嘴里送。

“嗯，臭死了，你如果问我他吐了什么我可不记得，要不是他差点吐我身上我也不会记得他，这条街上跟银座一样，宿醉的男人太多了。”

“嗯.....吐了多少？”

“那人呕得可厉害了，感觉肠子都要被吐出来了。”

“是这个人吗？”工藤调出渡边信之介的照片。

“有点像......但当时光线挺暗的我不能百分百确定。”

“扶着他的那人有什么动作？”

“扶到路边等他吐净，好像给了他一瓶水。再然后我就真不知道了，我当时急着走客人还等着我呢。”

黑羽让爱子又给他和工藤倒了一杯，三人碰杯后又一起聊了几句。黑羽面色微红，很是高兴地搂着爱子，一直在夸爱子漂亮，爱子小姐被夸的不好意思，主动提出账单打折。

最后临走的时候爱子邀请黑羽留下电子邮箱的地址，两人交换了联系方式，笑着道别。

8:23pm

工藤和黑羽并肩往回走，走着走着黑羽被落在了后面，他回头看，只见黑羽撑着电线杆低垂着头，像是有些不舒服。

“黑羽，你没事吧？”

工藤伸手去扶，结果被黑羽推开，踉跄着往前走。

“黑羽，你醉了。”

“我没有哦。”

工藤坚持要扶他，黑羽略微有些生气，加快了前行的脚步，一不留神被马路牙子绊倒了，趴在地上半天没动，工藤去瞧，那家伙竟然睡着了，面色平静呼吸均匀。

工藤没有办法，只好小心翼翼地架起黑羽的胳膊，拖着他往回走。黑羽全身的重量压在工藤身上，对于常年踢球的工藤来说黑羽比想象中的要轻些，但拖着一个成年人走上二十多分钟还是不容易的。

这一路上，走走停停，把工藤累坏了，他发誓等黑羽酒醒了一定要豪宰他，放肆吃一顿。

工藤把黑羽扔在副驾上，长长地舒了口气，他猫腰给黑羽系上安全带时，借着车顶微弱的灯光，看到了黑羽脸颊上闪着光的泪痕。

“.......哭了？”

工藤愣了，在他面前高冷地不要不要的黑羽医生竟然有这么脆弱的一面。

是什么让他流泪呢？

工藤用纸巾轻轻拭去泪水，关上车门，坐到驾驶座上，发动车子。

很快他意识到了一个问题，他不知道黑羽的住址。他从黑羽的大衣兜里掏出他的手机，用指纹解锁，翻到通讯录，发现只有寥寥几人。

青子，白马探，铃木卫理事长，竹内凉，警部补，爱子小姐。

等等，这个警部补莫非是我？

他点进去，看到了熟悉的电话号码，确实是他的。

再看最近通话，只有一个叫竹内凉的人，昨天晚上通的电话。

黑羽没给这个人写备注，也不知道和黑羽是什么关系，但没办法，他只好硬着头皮打了过去。

起初竹内先生以为黑羽遭到了绑架，暴跳如雷地威胁工藤放人不然报警，因为黑羽是不会让任何人接触他的手机的。后来发现语无伦次地解释的人竟是仰慕已久的工藤优作的儿子。再加上黑羽之前与他的一番话，放心地把黑羽交给了工藤。

原话是：“你把他带你家里吧，辛苦你了。”随后挂了电话。

工藤没办法，只好把他带回家。

他启动车子，把暖风调到最大档，放下手刹。

“**……”

“你说什么？”

突然传来的一声轻轻的呓语，工藤没有听清，他凑近黑羽想要听清。黑羽的呼吸渐渐变得急促，皱起了眉，泪水像断了线的珠子从眼角接连滚落，工藤慌了。

他只是拿纸巾擦拭着泪水，握住黑羽的手，黑羽反过来很使劲的握住，像是落水的人抓到了救命的稻草。工藤无言地等待着，等到了黑羽的情绪渐渐平复下来，被握住的手却挣不开。

他没办法，硬抽出手，驱车回到工藤宅。

他越来越好奇，这个法医的过去。

……

他再一次发誓要豪宰黑羽快斗。

工藤使出了吃奶的力气把黑羽搬到床上，陷在灰色的柔软羽绒被里。放下的时候他重心不稳压在了黑羽身上。黑羽的呼吸很轻，身上散着淡淡的酒气，一头黑色乱发被工藤这么一折腾变得更加凌乱。

黑羽的脸真的很好看。

工藤羞红着脸起身，拍拍脸颊让自己冷静。他脱掉黑羽的大衣和鞋子，给他盖上被子，摸摸他的手，还是很凉。

他也脱掉外套躺上了床，支起肘欣赏医生的睡颜，却发现怎么都看不够。他拿出手机，决定偷拍一张留念。

手机忘记了静音，咔嚓一声响起。工藤慌乱地把手机静音，抬眼再看却发现黑羽睁着迷茫的双眼盯着他。

“哈哈哈你醒了啊......”

“新一你这么摔我我还不醒......这是哪？”

黑羽还是有些迷糊，又因为刚睡醒身体无力。他做了一个久远的梦，他梦见二十年前的自己，在父亲的葬礼上哭泣。

又一次梦见。

黑羽无意间露出的悲伤表情被工藤尽收眼底，他感觉自己必须做点什么让这个医生摆脱不好的回忆。

“快斗君。”

他探过身子，双手撑在黑羽上方，手边就是医生白皙的脸，他望着黑羽蒙上迷雾的海蓝色的眸，心里一直在纠结。反复确认了黑羽有点方但是没有抗拒意思的表情后，俯身吻上了他的唇。

工藤大着胆子，撬开贝齿，把舌头伸进黑羽的口腔，肆意掠夺口腔里的空气，卷起黑羽的舌，邀之共舞。

身下人酒醒了三分，鼻腔发出轻哼，伸出双手揽着工藤的脖颈，给予热情的回应，将有着酒味的唾液送达对方的口腔。软唇被工藤轻咬，有点疼，他也不客气地回应，脑中像是有电流穿过，一股由内而发的愉悦感逐渐占据大脑，方才的悲伤被抛诸脑后。

他不管，他此刻只想像烟花般绽放。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention!  
> Kudou and kuroba have sex this night!  
> Hakuba Saguru is dead 4 years ago. Next chapter will tell you how he died.

唇分，小舌牵出银丝，两人对视良久，刚灌下肚的烈酒似乎起了作用，热流流遍全身，躁动的心跳动着，为彼此。

工藤有些犹豫，有些事情一旦做了，会造成不可挽回的后果，自己今天要是违背了他的意愿，今后很可能连朋友都没法做。

黑羽因为醉酒面色潮红，海蓝色的眼迷离恍惚，显然有些神志不清。过了今晚，他可能又是那个冷静地探讨死者器官的理智过头的法医。在心中筑起高墙，将自己与外人隔绝来保护自己的黑羽快斗。

今天那堵高墙暂时消失了，被酒精激发出的热情的心融化。黑羽大胆地表达了爱意，主动吻上了他的唇，两人沉浸在互相爱慕的喜悦中，却都小心翼翼地，害怕他们之间脆弱的关系破裂。

“快斗，”工藤沉默许久，开口道。他无法忍受内心的烈火，他想继续下去。

“可以吗？”

黑羽没有说话，凝视着工藤的瞳，那抹蓝像是雪后的蓝天，澄澈透明充满希望。他的心理咨询师说自己缺少安全感，他不愿意承认，可他受够了长久以来漂泊浮沉远离众人的孤独。

他未曾对任何人敞开心扉，今晚貌似要破例。

如果是这个人的话.....

他支起身，亲亲工藤的唇边。这个邀请动作像是引燃炸药的火星，内心的冲动理智再也束缚不住，工藤掀开被子，把黑羽压倒，拥着他，给了一个嚣张霸道的吻。

缠绵许久，直到抽走黑羽口中最后一丝空气。工藤吻上黑羽的眼睑，脸颊，顺着脖颈向下移，留下点点水光，在明亮灯光的照耀下像是鱼儿的鳞片般闪耀。

工藤额前的碎发弄的黑羽颈间痒痒的，仰起头将自己全部送出，蜻蜓点水般的吻落在敏感的锁骨处，他的呼吸逐渐加重，身体在持续升温，冰冷的手指逐渐温暖了起来。

内心有什么在躁动。

工藤把手伸进黑羽的白毛衣里，顺着纤细的腰身摸上胸膛，找到了胸前的两点轻按，身下人略有些害羞，发出轻微的闷哼。

“等，等下，你今晚不去查案子吗？”

“我已经把重要的信息发给高木刑警了。”

“可是......唔！”

工藤再次覆上他的唇，堵住了他的嘴，疯狂扫荡，舔过上颚去够黑羽的舌根，搅起他的小舌缠绵。

“别想别的，”工藤撑起身，居高临下地望着黑羽，解开了自己的西服外套和衬衫扔到一边，露出结实的胸膛，“只有今晚也好，你属于我。”

酒壮人胆。

黑羽伸手摸上工藤腹部隐隐的腹肌，缓慢而轻柔，像是欣赏艺术品一样，转着圈儿把工藤上身摸了个遍。

“是块儿好肉，比我见过的都好。”

黑羽说道，句尾尾音俏皮地拉长。他成功看到了自己身上的人渐渐黑掉的脸色。

你见过的......？好像哪里不太对劲。

“你喜欢就好。”

工藤宠溺一笑，继续向下亲吻，往上一撩脱掉黑羽的毛衣。黑羽明显瘦些，但身材匀称，腰肢柔软，工藤忍不住捏了一把两侧的软肉。黑羽一个激灵耸起肩，锁骨凹出一个好看的弧度。工藤暗自欣赏，轻咬锁骨，尖尖的虎牙轻碾，留下粉红的牙印。白皙的皮肤接触到了冷空气，胸前两点悄悄凸起。工藤怕他冷，盖上被子含住左胸的红樱，轻轻舔舐，两手在胸口描绘着每一根肋骨，小指轻挠。

“你心跳有点快哎。”

工藤停下了动作，压在黑羽身上，贴紧彼此的胸膛。他伸手抚摸黑羽潮红发烫的脸，对方略抗拒地扭头，埋在乱发里的耳廓通红。

工藤高兴地挑眉，他摸上凸起的胯骨，柔软的嫩肉热得发烫，他能感受到血液的脉动，绕到身后顺着臀缝探下，身下人身体明显绷紧，他捏了把臀上的软肉，在隐蔽的区域抚摸，黑羽伸手抱上工藤的背，在他耳畔轻轻喘息。

敏感的身体受不住色情的撩拨，下身起了反应。

工藤一笑，手绕到前段，在最敏感的地方用力地擦过，用掌心薄薄的枪茧来回摩挲，身下人呜咽了一声，双腿下意识地夹紧。工藤用膝盖顶开他的腿，手握住了他的前身，来回套弄，他的喘息又多了一份撩人。他干脆拽掉他的裤子，扔到地上，支起他的一条腿，舔舐亲吻着大腿内侧的嫩肉，吮吸着留下红印，顺着腿根向下，在黑羽的惊叫声中含住了脆弱的软肉。

“啊啊，不行.....”

黑羽沉迷在下体的快感中，脑中只剩下了欢愉。释放后的身体不住的颤抖，背弓出一道优美的弧，被情欲打湿的双眼怔怔地望着腿间毛茸茸的脑袋，伸手要推开工藤，手臂却只是软软地搭在工藤头上，漏出几丝甜软柔糯的呻吟。

工藤把口中的液体吐出，尽数抹在黑羽隐秘的后穴，手指挤入干涩的肠道扩充，另一只手抱住黑羽，安抚他让他停止了颤抖，他吻住他，缓慢而温柔，与刚才的霸道截然不同。

黑羽回应工藤的吻，身后异物的插入使他不适地扭了扭腰，想要逃离。在工藤看来是一种另类的邀请。工藤离开他的唇，舌尖勾了下挺立的乳头，黑羽颤栗了一下，发出令人难耐的喘息。

他吮吸着黑羽的脖颈，另一只手在后面努力地扩展，后面渐渐流出水来，随着手指的捣弄发出噗啾噗啾的水声。

“嗯啊，啊，别弄了......”

黑羽闭上眼企图逃离工藤迷恋的神情，触觉和听觉在却黑暗中放大，他能够感受到工藤的手指在自己身上游走挑弄，指尖的薄茧挠得他心底发痒。他能够描绘出后面顶弄着自己的两根手指的形状，那是纤细而指骨分明的手。他感到自己在发烫，像是要融化在工藤的怀里，他加大了搂着他的力度，他依恋工藤的炽热体温。

他扭扭身子，想得到更多。

两人心有灵犀般，工藤早已硬的不行，抽出手指，缓慢地挤了进去。扩张不够充分，两人却心急得不行，直入主题。工藤微微皱眉，后穴颤抖着被挤开又用力吸住工藤，磨蹭了半天只是进去了前端，他能清晰地感觉到皮肉间的摩擦，有点疼。工藤想着再扩张一下，毕竟是第一次，他怕黑羽被弄得受不了。

黑羽通红发烫的脸贴在工藤的脖颈，杂乱地喘息着，热气呼在工藤脸上，黑羽亲吻工藤的脸颊，催促工藤快点进来。

工藤陷入了欲望的池沼，他随着黑羽越来越动听的喘息声顶入温暖的甬道，完全没入后他松了口气，肠壁一下一下地吸附着工藤，身体里的炽热使黑羽想要逃离，可又沉醉在这愉悦当中。

黑羽的额头被汗水打湿，额前的碎发一缕缕的贴在上面，海蓝色的眼朦胧地看着工藤。耳边稀碎的呻吟随着工藤的顶弄从口中漏出，工藤看出了黑羽的忍耐，他抬起黑羽的下巴，吻住他。

“快斗，”工藤深情地呼唤对方，加快了挺身的速度。黑羽没有力气环住他的脖颈，他松开手抱着工藤的后背，承受着剧烈的顶弄，指甲划过，留下了粉红的抓痕。工藤一边感叹着黑羽的手劲，一边掰开僵硬的手指，扣住后压向黑羽脑袋旁边。他的脑袋不安分地扭来扭去，工藤吻上他的额头让他放松。

不知黑羽是否听见，黑羽被来回顶弄得酥爽，身体酥软下来，像是一滩水，口中的漏出呻吟声更加诱人。

“哈，嗯啊，轻，轻点......”

工藤退出只剩一个前端埋在里面，再狠狠加速顶进，磨蹭着柔软的肠道直到最深处。那些过多分泌的黏膩液体被带出来又蹭进去，发出的水声令人感到羞耻却性感得不行，工藤突然蹭到一点，黑羽的肠道瞬间缩紧，绞得工藤发疼，黑羽顾不得自己发出了怎样的声音，他像落水者死死抓住救命稻草一样用力抱住工藤，指甲嵌在皮肉里，哭着咬上他的脖颈，留下深红色的齿痕。

工藤在黑羽体内缴了械，黑羽紧跟着再次释放，白浊顺着股沟流下，洇湿了床单。

工藤显然还不满足，像是烟鬼突然上来的烟瘾，无法克制。他把被汗打湿的碎发抹到额头侧面，把黑羽翻个身，一把把他揽起来支在床上，掐住他的腰使劲冲刺着。

“え！あ~~”

刺激过后的黑羽还没缓过来，身体敏感的不行，翻过来时软壁被体内的炽热物体碾了一圈，快感直冲头顶。他费力地撑起身子配合身后的人，泪水混着汗水滴落在床单，迷糊中他看到工藤握着他的手，十指相扣。

黑羽渐渐失去意识，随着失重感陷入温柔的黑暗。

就这一次，任性的行为。他心想。

06

2:15am

黑羽快斗醒了，他发现自己正躺在工藤新一怀里。

他清楚地感觉到体内的粘稠液体，全身酸痛骨架像是要散掉。

他望着天花板，叹了口气，从窗帘缝隙透过来的橘色灯光像尖刀一样映在黑暗的天花板上。

“我到底做了什么啊......嘶，这个家伙......一点常识都没有......”

黑羽支起身，拖着无力的身体走进洗漱间清理干净，穿好衣服，从窗户翻出了工藤宅，并且感叹了他家的富有，再次翻过围墙迎着月色离去。

全身被冰冷的空气包裹，身体冻得发抖，因为这季节，也因为他不再炽热的心。

他做的梦里有他的笑脸，一想到方才的欢愉，愧疚感涌上他的心头，他惊醒。

于是他选择了离去。

......

10:36am

竹内澪：[呐呐，你们觉不觉得今天黑羽老师有点不在状态。]

藤井不是井：[嗯，我从前排看他好像有点不舒服，是不是发烧了？]

竹内澪：[我倒觉得像是没睡好，他刚才还没站稳差点摔倒。这哪是平时那个死认真上课的黑羽老师啊。]

小川怜奈儿：[不会吧，刚恢复他的课......]

竹内澪：[也可能是累的吧，最近帮警视厅做司法解剖。唉，长久川昨天请假了，回老家有事吧好像，希望黑羽老师能再找一位同学，不然两个人得弄到什么时候啊......]

黑羽快斗在讲台上刷刷写着什么，嘴里一直在讲解，时不时转过身来看一眼学生，对对眼神看学生听没听懂。他今天穿了件浅蓝色的牛仔衬衫，身下是米色牛仔裤。

招牌藏蓝大衣可能挂在了办公室，希望他里面穿了秋衣，今天风挺大。竹内暗暗心想。

总要缝血管的苦逼狗：[！！！！！！！！×n]

小川怜奈儿：[有病？你不上课我们还上课呢]

总要缝血管的苦逼狗：[那你还玩手机？各位，学校出事了！]

藤井不是井：[呵，我们是学霸，我们不会怕~【狗头】]

总要缝血管的苦逼狗：[图片]

竹内澪：[woc，这警车有点多。]

藤井不是井：[你在哪里照的？]

总要缝血管的苦逼狗：[学校门口啊，我怀疑有便衣，有几个男人一脸杀气走进来，还有个老男人看上去是个大人物。]

藤井不是井：[挺着大肚子留着八字胡小眼放光？]

竹内澪：[你这是什么梗....]

总要缝血管的苦逼狗：[不不，还好，一头金发，年轻时可能也是个帅哥。]

总要缝血管的苦逼狗：[他们往你们那里去了！]

小川怜奈儿：[可能有什么急事找黑羽老师？]

总要缝血管的苦逼狗：[一组人找一个人，逗我呢？]

小川怜奈儿：[@藤井不是井]

藤井不是井：[我也不知道啊【哭】]

[你问问你表哥......]竹内澪刚打下这几个字，教室的门咣一下被踹开，发出巨大的响声，一位身着西服的年轻男人站在门口喘着粗气，竹内的近视眼镜没有去换，看不清那人的脸。黑羽老师拿着粉笔的手悬在半空，一干学生和他一起懵圈。

黑羽放下了粉笔手撑着讲台，面露怒色，他很讨厌自己的课被人打搅，尤其是如此粗暴地打断他的课：“工藤警部补，你有什么事吗？”

“跟我走。”工藤命令似的厉声说道，他大跨步走到讲台前，抓住黑羽的手腕二话不说就往外走。黑羽被他猛得一抓，一个趔趄差点摔倒。

“喂！”黑羽甩开他的手，“有病啊！”

“你这家伙，怎么还抓人的呢！”一位男同学冲下来，用力一推推开了工藤，工藤往后走了几步，瞪了他一眼，男生被吓住，站那不动了，但还是挡在黑羽身前。

“算了，没时间跟你废话。”工藤一闪身冲到黑羽面前，从腰间抽出手铐，咔嚓一声把自己和黑羽铐在一起，扭头就往外跑。

一屋学生瞬间炸了锅，吵吵嚷嚷地涌到教室门口去看。

黑羽没办法，只能一脸茫然地跟着他跑，他觉得工藤自有他的道理，但这么激烈的方式又是为什么呢。

“那个，你先松开我行不行。”

“不行，我怕你又跑了。”

黑羽撇撇嘴：“你指的‘又’是什么意思。”

“你们学校有什么秘密的地方吗？后门也被人堵住了。”工藤没有理他，跑到楼梯间才停下喘口气。

“有，阁楼的藏书室没人会去，也不好找。不过你最好想一个你来这里干蠢事的理由，课上一半留下学生自己被一个警察拽走了，你让我怎么在学校混啊。”

“如果我不来，你一定混不下去了。”

黑羽一愣：“什么意思？”

“你送来的报告书有问题，你现在涉嫌协助犯案，有刑警打算以你为切入点。”

“哈？！报告书怎么可能有问题，我亲自检查过的。”

黑羽带工藤走楼梯上楼，这里是阁楼，墙边有两扇低矮的镶着花纹的窗户，房顶是倾斜的，两人都得要弯着腰走路，黑羽带着工藤七拐八拐地来到一扇不起眼的门前，手在门锁上鼓捣了几下，推开门进入了房间。

他打开灯，房间里是几排放满书的书架和玻璃展柜，都蒙了灰。

工藤就地而坐，黑羽也被拽着坐在了地上。

“那么，现在可以解开了吗，警部补大人？”

“不行。今天早上开专案会，讲解死者情况的法医提出了疑问。”

“你们有法医啊。”

“嗯，他刚忙完手头的案件，就没叫你讲解。他说器官检查出的数据和结论不符。你没写‘差点被捂死’的内容，我记得你跟我说过，为什么没写进报告里，这相当于隐瞒啊。”

“自己的作品让别人讲解，真让人不爽啊。”

工藤拿出手机，将图片调出来跟他看，是死亡鉴定书。黑羽接过，确实，那上面没有这一条。

“报告是长久川负责写的，我最后确认没有问题后才交给竹内澪去送。后来她哥把她带回家，那份报告就由我接手了。至于竹内澪送的报告和我的是不是同一份，我就不知道了。”

“你能问问她吗？接触你之前这份报告都经过谁的手。”

“我没有她的号码，我给她哥发条简讯吧。”

黑羽低头打字，工藤偏过头去看玻璃柜中的藏书，等他发完简讯，工藤轻声问道。

“你没说过你之前在警视厅工作过，还是法医组的组长。”

东京医科大学毕业，毕业后直接进入警视厅担任法医，一年左右当上了法医组的组长，备受瞩目的人才，就连现在法医组的前辈提起他时也是称赞的口气，四年前突然辞职，进了东医大担任人体解剖学教师。辞职原因他在履历中没有写。四年前......我还在美国进修所以不知道这些事，后来在警视厅工作好像也没人议论过。

“......是，不过以前的事没必要提。”

“白马警视监对你印象似乎不是很好，他把目暮警官斥责了一通，说让普通大学的教师负责刑事案件太过轻率了。”

“明明是名校，”黑羽揉揉乱发，“我和他之间有些......事情。你没问题吗，你怎么跟同事们说？”

“我是负责守后门的人，悄悄溜走没问题的。他们来把你带走，其实几个人就可以，这次行动连白马警视总监都来了，也太不正常了。你们之间到底发生了什么？”

黑羽垂下了头，抿了抿唇，搭在膝盖上的双手十指交叉紧握，肩头微微颤抖。一瞬间，他的脸上掠过一丝悲伤、恐惧和无助。工藤有些担忧地看着他。

“我和已逝的白马警部，就是白马探，是很好很好的朋友，我亲手造成........”

他顿了一下，似乎在想办法找一个合适的词语，他做了个深呼吸，握紧了双手，用发颤的声音缓缓开口说道。

“他的死亡。”

【四年前】

白马探趴在方向盘上，无所事事地望着黑暗的车窗外，冬天凛冽的寒风吹着，他的心里却急得火热。摩托车的轰鸣声由远及近，明亮的车灯光闪进车内，摩托车在旁边停下，那人下了车，是一个熟悉的身影。

“白马君，红茶，热的。”黑羽敲了敲白马的车窗，待车窗放下，他将手中其中一个纸杯子递给他，随后拉开车门坐上副驾，“别的警员熬夜都是喝咖啡，你喝红茶。真的管用吗？”

“红茶能让我保持清醒，咖啡也能接受，但那会使我太亢奋。”

“这样啊，提神的话还是绿茶比较好，红茶蛮苦的。”

“任何茶对你来说都苦，不是什么人都像你一样嗜甜如命，这杯咖啡又加了两袋糖吧。”黑羽听了笑了笑，白马转过头来说到，“这么晚了，黑羽组长来做什么？”

“顺路来给你送茶。”

“路过高屋山道下的加油站，你这是要去树林里过夜吗？”白马笑道，他趴在方向盘上，眼神中透露着疲惫。

“其实我有事要跟你说，这可是独家消息，上一个死者的鞋底粘有未干的沥青，沥青中混有菱铁矿渣，而东京都内含有菱铁矿的山有两座，其中一座就是高屋山道附近的高屋山，沥青中可能混有这座山上的渣土。”

“那么，在市区内坠楼而亡的死者先生是如何粘到高屋山道的沥青的呢？再加上死者口袋里被写保护的U盘里面莫名其妙的文件。”

“所以啊，”黑羽眯了眯眼，“去试试运气？”

白马探会心一笑，放下手刹，驶上高屋山道。

＝＝＝

啊，真糟糕。

黑羽下了车，打开后备箱：“没有备用轮胎。”

“果然，上次换完忘了补上了。”白马站起来，他走过来懊恼地说。左前胎被不知哪里的尖锐的石块扎破漏了气。

“这可不像你。”

“可能最近太累了吧，你知道的，第三名死者出现后，警视厅上层给的压力很大，搞不好会通过这个案子查出一个组织规模的犯罪团伙，还得小心啊。”白马把红茶饮尽，将纸杯子放回车内，掏出手机给警视厅打电话。

“咱们走了多远？”

“大概三四公里吧。”

“嗯，对，距高屋山道加油站四公里左右.....”

白马联络警视厅完毕后，二人沿着公路向前慢慢走了几步，冷风卷起白马的大衣衣摆，车灯开着，雪白的光照亮了前方黑暗的路，两个人背对着车灯，影子在地上拉得很长。

“这下子要被训了，我师傅不会放过我的，他肯定会说‘警察调查是警察的事，与你无关，瞎凑热闹净碍事。’”

“他说的没错，我本该在指定位置待命，也就注意一下可疑车辆，今晚的行动出动了很大警力，我这种添麻烦的行为太不成熟了。”

“白马警部只注意可疑车辆？大材太小用了吧。”

“父亲安排的，他希望我能安全，可是我也想尽一份自己的力量。”

他说这句话的时候，双手插兜眺望着远方的城市灯火，寒风凛冽，拂乱了金发刘海，宛如白昼的灯光和黑暗勾勒出他瘦削的颚骨，他的眼中满是落寞。

黑羽把自己的围巾缠紧些，向前又走了几步，融入黑暗，突然想到什么似的笑着说道。

“曾经有位乔治敦大学的医学系教授通过拉斐尔的一幅画分析出画中的女子患有乳腺癌。从整体中观察细节，从细节中得到有用的信息，见微知著。”黑羽在几步外停下，认真地看着白马的眼睛，停顿了一下说道，“这就是我想做的，从死者身上得到有价值的信息，帮助你这样的名侦探将真相大白于天下。你只管向前冲，有我帮你。”

黑羽成功看到了白马探的笑容，但那笑容却在几秒后扭曲了，俊俏的五官拧在一起，扭曲成一个惊恐的表情。白马伸出手，冲了过来。

“你身后——”

他用力喊道。

身后？

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白马探死亡揭秘！  
> 松下修治案件嫌疑人的确认！  
> 工藤新一对犯案手法的大胆怀疑！

07

剧痛之后，是一个梦境，他的父亲出现在了梦里，向他伸出了手，他又惶恐又惊喜，迎着那微光向前奔去，就在他马上要触摸到父亲的身体时，冰冷的触感将他惊醒。

冰冷的水顺着发丝流下，大衣领子被阴湿了，他看到空的矿泉水瓶“当啷”掉落在身边。貌似是尼龙绳一类的东西将他和白马探束缚起来，双手被捆在身后盘腿坐在地上，白马在他的对面，坐在悬崖边，身后站着个穿着黑衣的男人，他们的嘴巴贴了胶带，无法讲话。

他下颌被捏住，被迫抬起头注视对方，对方是名男性，鼻子以下被蒙住，由于背对车灯的亮光看不清面容，但眼神中的狠劲表露无疑。

“晚上好，黑羽医生，再次见面了。”

对方发话了，是低沉磁性的嗓音。自己嘴上的胶条被撕掉，嘴唇及周围的皮肤感到了刺痛。他对这个声音并不熟悉，他回了话，努力压制自己内心的恐惧。

“你们是谁？为什么把我们绑起来？你们——”

对方将他推倒，直起身来，一脚踹向黑羽下颌，力道很大，他的头被迫偏向另一边磕上了粗糙的岩石，皮肤被蹭破。他感觉脑子被冲击得很痛，下颌骨也在叫嚣着疼痛，伴随着耳鸣，牙齿咬到了口腔里的嫩肉，铁锈味的血流了出来，挂在嘴边刺眼的红。

看来是不允许提问的类型啊......

对方把黑羽拎起来，与自己的视线齐平，摁在后方的岩石上，抬起他的头，让他看着对面的白马探。这次他能看清对方，对方大概四十大几，有些长的短发中掺杂着几缕银丝，鼻梁上有一道很长的刀疤，快要延长到左眼的泪腺。

“差不多有15年了吧，你竟然成为了法医，想必你父亲一定很意外吧......我以为你会继承可怜的父亲的衣钵，成为魔术师呢。”

对方凑近他的耳边，压低了声音说道。黑羽震惊地瞪着他，对方满意地扬起了嘴角。

来吧，就是这样。

黑羽沉默着没有说话，只是瞪着对方。他的伤疤被无情扯开，剧痛使他不能维持一贯的扑克脸。昔日与父亲相处的画面，父亲死去的样子，自从映入眼帘就再也未曾忘却。

与父亲的死有关的人，就站在眼前，自己却身陷桎梏。

焦躁，愤怒，恐惧。

他的逆鳞被触碰，甚至被绞碎。

“我有几个问题想问你，但你不可以反问我，不然，”他举起了枪，对着对面的白马探，“你作为法医，知道哪里是致命伤，我作为杀手，也知道。”

“第一个问题，他是不是白马探，警视总监的公子？”

“不是，他叫泉水阳一，一名警部。”

男人诡笑，抬起手开枪，子弹擦过白马探的耳畔。白马惊出一身冷汗挣扎了几下，但身后的黑衣人牵制着他，他无法动弹，只能盯着黑羽快斗那边，眼睁睁地看着，自己的命掌握在好友手中。

枪声响彻了山谷，荡出回声。

“你这个疯子！”

黑羽快斗冲他怒吼，用尽自己的全力，他很久没有这么激动了，体内的血液涌向大脑，青筋暴起，愤怒占据了他的心。他一直活在平静的日子里，此刻只想快速脱离现实，他反复对自己说，这不是真的，但听到枪声的那一刻。

好吧这是真的。

他这一句话换来了打在腹部的一拳。他痛得蜷起身子，眼冒金星，痛感刺激着大脑的神经，他有想呕吐的感觉。

“调查对方的底细是基本工作，你要是再敢说谎，我的枪口就对准一点，直接送你们去见上帝。”

黑羽疼得直不起腰来，男人按着他，继续提问。

“第二个问题，三名死者的U盘在谁手里？”

“警视厅的......证物...存放处。”

“我派人去找过了，那里没有我想要的东西。如果是我，我会把重要的东西随身带着。你知道可能在谁身上吗？”

“我.....不知道......”

“你知道吗？”男人问白马探，白马摇摇头。

那些U盘里存的，是上百个写在记事本上的程序编码，目前警视厅的技术人员还在研究这些编码，应该在他们手里。

男人和另一个黑衣人说了几句，是听不太懂的方言，黑衣人在白马的衣服口袋里翻找，男人也开始翻黑羽的衣兜，但一无所获。

男人有些恼怒，在黑羽腹部又打了一拳，黑羽疼得瘫在地上，腹部有酸腥味的液体反上来，神经将痛感传到大脑，大脑给出反应分泌胃液和唾液，混着血顺着嘴角流下，血液染红了岩石。男人转身跟黑衣人说起话来，语气有些激烈。

黑羽从醒来起手就没停过，岩石很粗糙，他把手腕在岩石上来回摩擦，那劣质的尼龙绳竟被磨断了，当然手腕处娇嫩的皮肤也在叫嚣着疼痛，流出了温热的液体。

手在大衣里侧的口袋里摸索，他找到了未开封的手术刀片，上次买来随手揣进兜里忘记拿出来了，想不到这时候派上了用场。

他打算用这个趁机割断他们的喉咙，尽管手握刀片会割伤手。他对面前的男人的恨意让他忽视了对自己的处境的判断。

黑衣人骂骂咧咧地走近黑羽快斗，和男人的交流似乎并不顺利，他企图将内心的不悦发泄在瘫倒的黑羽身上。男人在不远处跟谁打着电话，白马身边没有人。

就在黑衣人抬脚的时候，黑羽快斗用尽全身的力气快速从地上跃起，扒住黑衣人的肩膀将刀片刺进对方的喉咙，整个动作行云流水一气呵成，如果忽略黑衣人倒地的哀嚎，黑羽这个动作堪称完美。

黑羽将刀片拔出，忍着腹部的疼痛冲向男人，仅仅几步的距离在那时是如此遥远，男人听见动静挂了电话，一个飞踢踹倒了冲向他的黑羽快斗。

脑袋重重地磕到地面时意识有一个极短暂的空白，像是灵魂被剥离了肉体，什么都感觉不到。很快意识回来了，他的骨架快要散掉，胸腔被震得难受。震耳的枪声把他拉回现实，他费力地支起身子，看到了倒下的白马探。

他大脑“嗡”地一下，愣住了。

他起身奔到白马身边，不管男人如何反应，他现在只想尽他所能抢救他最好的朋友。

枪伤，左肺下叶，穿过肋骨但没有贯穿肺，得做取弹手术。

失血过多，休克，死亡。  
肺部淤血，呼吸受阻，窒息死。

不，不行，他绝不会让这种事发生！

他借着车灯的光亮，用刀片割断了束缚白马的尼龙绳，把他放平，从身上的衬衫上撕下布条，撕掉白马嘴上的胶条，他呻吟了几声，黑羽解开白马的衣服，将布条缠在伤口处，用力按压的时候白马发出几声唔咽，布条很快被血染红，但血总算是止住了。白马一直咬着嘴唇，为了忍耐剧痛，嘴唇被咬破鲜血直流，白马咳嗽了几下，喘着粗气。

“快斗君......”白马抬起手紧紧抓着黑羽的衣袖，直勾勾地盯着黑羽海蓝色的眼眸，扯出一个无力的笑，“你别怕......我不会有事的，都交给你了，这个案子......”

“你别说这种话，你当然会没事的，你什么都不要想！”

黑羽现在心率很快，父亲死去的样子不断浮现在脑海，干扰他的分析，他很害怕，怕白马想父亲一样离开他。他现在必须马上联系医院，白马离死亡最多有三十分钟。

男人一直在旁边看着无聊地叹口气，等黑羽处理完伤口，刚掏出手机就把他单手拎了过来，黑羽挣扎着，大声叫喊，用毕生所学的肮脏词汇去骂，手机掉在了半路，他和白马都够不到。他反过来去掐男人的脖颈，无奈男人比他高出一头，男人闪身躲过，一脚把他又踹在地上，他抓着黑羽的头发，强迫他看着自己。

“啧，真是不听话的孩子。”

“我•会•杀•了•你。”

黑羽快斗一字一顿地说道，他这辈子没受过这么大的侮辱。

他看到了黑羽眼中的杀意，男人的嘴角扬起一个满意的弧度，他把那把枪粗暴地捅进黑羽嘴中，强行撑开牙关，他双脚踩上黑羽的双手，无视黑羽痛苦的叫声，蹲在黑羽上方。

“这叫吞枪自杀，你知道的吧？我可以杀了你然后伪造成自杀，‘法医和警部起了争执，争执之下双方发生火并，结果两人死亡’。哦哦，或者‘暗中潜伏在警视厅，年轻法医实为vankens组织的干部！行动曝光畏罪自杀？’”他说这话的时候加了一个俏皮的尾音，“这新闻标题一定很吸引眼球吧，黑羽君？”

黑羽快斗咬着枪杆，露出了尖尖的虎牙，泪水从眼眶溢出，自己的无能感和愧疚感慢慢替代了愤怒，他能做的只有充满恨意地瞪着男人，男人那戏谑的笑容令人发指。他悲哀地吼叫，企图把手从男人脚底抽出，但男人加大了力度，他感觉自己的手指快要被踩碎。

“今天是不幸的一天又是幸运的一天，黑羽快斗失去了同事，我遇见了黑羽快斗。真是个惊喜。”男人开心地笑笑，眼角弯起，“看着你的同事慢慢死在你眼前，想起你父亲了吗？”

“一命换一命，都是你的错，乖乖地说出情报，我可能不会杀了你们。呵，我会把你们两个小鬼扔下悬崖！”

提到死去的同伴男人动了怒，他抽出抢，站了起来。黑羽坐起来，不住地咳嗽干呕，他起身用刀片去扎男人的脖颈，刚才男人的言语导致愤怒占了上风，父亲是他的底线，想要拯救挚友，必须除掉这个男人。

男人侧身一闪，但还是被划伤了大臂，一个提膝顶上黑羽的腹部，这次男人没再手下留情，把他往岩石上一甩照着致命的部位发狠地打。一通下来男人累得直喘气，确认黑羽再也动弹不得，长呼一口气，又去确认一下白马的伤情，冷笑一声，扛起同伴的尸体消失在夜色中。

黑羽倒在地上，脑袋嗡嗡地疼，失去意识之前，一直盯着白马探，挚友痛苦的喘息声传入耳中，他的心刀割一样痛，他后悔极了，自己的失策惹来了男人的杀意。他大概估计了一下自己的身体状况和总出血量。

内脏出血，软组织挫伤，骨折，脑震荡，不同程度皮外伤......

但愿能活下来......吧......

人死前，一生中最美好的时光会以走马灯的形式浮现在脑海中，他想起了父母的温情，父亲的死，学生时代白马探的笑容，和刚才白马复杂的神情。

他仿佛再说，替我活下去。

黑羽讨厌这种感觉，伤者对自己已经不抱有希望了，于是将希望寄托在身边的人身上，身边的人继承伤者的意志，继续为了那个目标奋斗。可是谁愿意身边的人离去呢，谁希望伤者丧失求生欲望呢？

他渐渐失去意识，是失血性休克。

他最后看到的是山间闪烁的渐行渐近的红色车灯。

＝＝＝

黑羽快斗皱着眉语气平淡地叙述完他的过去，便一甩手解开了手铐，这一动作看呆了工藤。他收到竹内的简讯说是学生长久川听了检察官的话去掉了“死者生前被试图扼杀”这一条，把新的死亡报告掉包给了竹内澪。目的是更容易起诉凶手不需要在法庭上费太多力。现在看来这种不必要的隐瞒惹了麻烦。

黑羽要求工藤带他到警视厅里解释清楚，这个简单，走到外面警察的视野里就好了。看来自己一直在做无用功，工藤心想。黑羽意料之中地被带走也意料之中的成了校园的焦点，看来论坛上又要沸沸扬扬讨论一阵子，希望媒体别添什么乱就好。

工藤到了警视厅才发现黑羽以前人缘很好，不像现在这样孤僻。一路上很多人都跟他打了招呼，工藤瞥了眼证件，大多是法医组的组员，黑羽也只是回以礼貌的微笑，这可不是个能让他开心起来的地方。

黑羽花了半天时间让专案组的人相信自己在这件事中并不知情，工藤见自己不好帮忙也就先和早乙女尚弥去调查了案子。四处奔波调查，光是社会关系就又找出一条线索。

乱乱糟糟的一上午。

.....

4：53pm

工藤新一坐在自动贩卖机旁，手里转着空的咖啡罐若有所思的样子。

他没想到著名的魔术师黑羽盗一是黑羽快斗的父亲，也没想到黑羽盗一的死亡不是单纯的魔术事故。他决定帮黑羽调查他父亲的事情，当然等忙完手头的案件。

他没想到黑羽主动对他说出了不幸的经历，他替他感到痛心。工藤很高兴黑羽能信任自己但同时也担心仇恨和悲伤会深埋在他的内心，对人格产生影响，有反社会人格的人都经历过类似的事件。或者一辈子活在自责中。

没有表现出来不代表不存在。

那个案子，虽然黑羽没明说，但应该是震惊全国的暴力贩毒团伙vankens的其中一件案子，后来vankens被摧毁，自己回国后参与了善后工作，前前后后折腾了两三年。警察中有不少人受了伤，也有人牺牲了，其中有白马探警部。

他和白马探警部之间并不是很熟，他知道白马探是因为白马探曾经侦破了一起令警视厅感到头疼的连环杀人案件。新闻满天飞飞到了美国，工藤也就认识他了，再加上之后在海外有过合作。工藤对他的印象很好，温文儒雅才华横溢的年轻警部，与媒体说话都很耐心也很礼貌。如果在一线继续干上几年，积累了足够的经验和人脉，凭他的实力将来很有可能接替他父亲成为最年轻的警视总监。

可惜英年早逝。

那个有着伤疤的男人，应该是高层成员酒井晃士，好像是在警察到来之前就惨死在公寓的地下停车场，中枪流血而亡。现在想想......

“工藤君，难得看见你在警视厅呢。”

高木涉夹着几本档案，路过自动贩卖机，冲贩卖机旁的工藤打了个招呼，打断了他的思路。

“嗯，厅里通知我把黑羽医生送回去，但法医组长和黑羽医生还在说话。”

“哦，对了。你那边爱子小姐那条线调查的怎么样了？”

“爱子小姐说的和实际吻合，那晚松下和渡边信之介从松下的新房向公园走去，路上松下吐了，这时爱子小姐在旁边，渡边给松下递了瓶水，这时候也接近死亡时间。怀疑那瓶水里混了亚硝酸钠。”工藤顿了一下说，“我问了松下夫人，她并不知情借款和新房的事情，松下住在公司平时不回家，最近他忙，两人很久没见面了，电话倒是打过。”

“忙有可能只是个借口，很多男人借口称忙结果是在外面有了别的女人。不过松下修治是个老实人。”

“松下借的另外的400万去向调查了吗？”

“查到了，大部分分散在装修公司，还有小部分投了股票。看来是打算通过股票把花销赚回来，上了什么快速赚钱的当。我告诉了山崎健人，他很生气也就承认了他的借款，还问我警视厅会不会赔偿。”

“说到赚钱，早乙女尚弥调查出了有意思的东西。松下修治，山崎健人，渡边信之介，三个人大学时曾经替人要债，是那种到欠债人家里拳打脚踢一顿的小混混，总共催了三十多家吧，都是些普通生意人。”

“看来他们也不是什么好人啊。”高木苦笑一下。

“其中有一家欠了150万日元，数额不大但是拖的时间太长了，三人去要债的时候，打伤了欠债人，进了医院住了两个月，给家里添了很大的负担。那家人21岁的女儿现在在松下常去的饭店打工，但她有充分的不在场证明，那天晚上她在学校自习，监控有拍到。”

“她如果拜托了饭店的其他服务员呢？‘那个大叔总是对我动手动脚，麻烦你把这包泻药放到他的饭菜里整他一下’之类的，讲义气的同事很可能就答应了。”

“我会让早乙女去调查的。渡边信之介之前说和松下在新房分开也需要重新调查......死者身上有抓痕，不可能是自己倒在公园的，公园小树林经法医确定为第一现场，而松下死前被人掐过脖子差点窒息，可是凶手已经下了毒为什么还要自己上手去掐松下呢？”

工藤低着头思考了一会，他忽然抬头，眼里闪着兴奋的光。

“会不会，有两个人想要他的命，并且都两人都付诸行动了，但成功的只有一个人？”

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroba: let's broke up.  
> Kudou:why???
> 
> 案件的诸多不合理被工藤新一发觉，撒谎的人似乎不止一个，案件的真相到底是什么？！

08

10:47pm

工藤新一看着空空荡荡的地下停车场，不由得发出一声感叹。

这就是社畜的生活啊。

当他向目暮警官兴奋地提出两个嫌疑人的猜想时，目暮警官立即召开专案会，对新收集来的线索重新分析。最后决定再次调查松下的人际关系，把重点放在渡边信之介身上和那个打工的女学生小林优子身上。

会后他又去找黑羽快斗，却得知他一小时前已经离开了。

亏我还找了我的备用大衣给他，他被带过来也没披件外套，别回来冻感冒了。工藤这样想着，走到自己的车前，伸手掏口袋却发现钥匙不翼而飞。

他一愣，再一看，驾驶座上躺着个人。

“哇啊！”工藤吓了一跳后退一步，看清那人的面容后他猛得拉开车门。

“黑羽快斗，吓死人了啊！”

“别瞎说，会应验的。”黑羽躺在放倒的靠背上，半睁着眼笑着望着他，像是刚眯了一觉。

工藤撇撇嘴，把大衣丢给他，倚靠着车门。车里冒着暖气，他才注意到黑羽刚开过暖风，钥匙孔插着他的车钥匙。

“你的盗窃技术在看守所里称第二没人敢称第一，什么时候拿走的钥匙？”

“谢谢。在你和我分别的时候。不过不是盗窃，是魔术师的基本技巧。”

黑羽坐了起来披上大衣，有点小骄傲地说道。他把魔术作为父亲留给他的最有价值的遗产，一直没放下。一次节日联欢的时候活跃了下气氛，便从此出了名。学生打听他的时候都是以“那位会魔术的帅气男教师”来称呼他的。

不过如果可以的话，他很想在自我介绍的时候说出“魔术师”这个令他感到骄傲的职业。

“你偷我钥匙的目的不会是为了吹暖风吧，为什么不回家？”

工藤把身子探入车内，拥着黑羽，蹭他的颈窝。他缓缓压倒他，压在他身上，放倒的椅背提供了很好的支撑。他一手支在黑羽肩膀旁，一手握住他冰凉的指尖。他吻上了黑羽微张的唇，舌头伸进他的口腔，卷起他的舌与他缠绵。

黑羽感到自己下面被工藤的膝盖顶上，挤在双腿之间。工藤在他颈间的撩拨使他下意识的扬起头，任凭工藤在自己脖颈上亲吻。

不过理智还未丧失，黑羽抬手阻止了工藤的下一步动作，他感到自己的衬衫扣子被解开了几颗，温暖的手抚上他的腰。他必须在事情一发不可收拾之前让工藤停下。

“我等你，因为我想请你喝一杯。”黑羽把工藤推出去，调直了椅背，“算是感谢你踹了教室的门，也有点事要跟你说。”

工藤正在兴头上时被打断，有点小不高兴，但看黑羽一脸认真也只好随了他。工藤老老实实地坐上副驾，贴心的把暖风调到最大档。黑羽顺手地开着他的车，离开警视厅大楼。

他们驶过乌黑的马路上投映的圆形橙色色块，暖光一晃一晃地照在他们脸上，彼此无言。

工藤望着黑羽的侧颜，那张和他相似的脸上没有表情，只是专注地看着前方。几次接触，他发现黑羽快斗很擅长隐藏自己的情绪，他多是以礼貌但生疏的态度与人相处，保持着恰到好处的距离。

这是一种自我保护。

他不知道黑羽要把他带到哪里去，但黑羽一定是有他的理由。他转过头，支着胳膊看向窗外，城市的夜生活才刚刚开始，晴空塔亮起夺目的白光，启明星一般引领着城市五颜六色的霓虹灯光，交相辉映，构成了繁华的夜景。

11:03pm

黑羽在一栋两层的小楼门口停下，带工藤从逃生梯上到二楼。工藤看见二楼墙壁上挂着霓虹招牌，是一家名叫蓝鹦鹉的台球酒吧。

黑羽拿钥匙开了门，店内一片漆黑，应该是已经闭店了。黑羽很熟练地开了吧台上方的灯，他环顾了一下四周，几台撞球桌，吧台顺着墙边，吧台旁的墙上有一个展示框架，一根尾部镶有绿钻的精致的球杆放在上面，很是夺目。

“你先坐，想喝点什么？”黑羽走进吧台内，像进自家厨房一样拿了两个酒杯，从冰柜里夹出球形冰块，放进酒杯中。

“威士忌酒吧，这家店是你的？”工藤坐到吧台的高凳上。

“我父亲的朋友的，他去世前送给了我，平时都是雇来的人照看这家店，我有时间了会来看看。刚才等你的时候我让他们提前关门了。”

黑羽从柜子里拿出酒，两杯都倒满，坐到工藤旁边的高凳上。

“多谢你来救我。”

两人碰杯，酒杯碰撞发出清脆的敲击声。黑羽仰头饮尽了杯中的酒，他再次倒满，两手握着酒杯，盯着杯中的冰块，似乎接下来有话要说。

“那么，有什么事要跟我说？”

工藤只喝了一口，他看到黑羽干了一杯的反常举动，默默担心别是上次在爱子小姐那喝酒喝上了瘾。

“我......我就直说了。”黑羽深吸一口气，盯着冰块说道，“我觉得我们之间不再有交往会比较好。”

工藤一愣，但也大致明白了黑羽的意思。

“分手？”

“我们不是恋人。”

工藤皱了皱眉，抿了口酒。

“快斗，我以为我们彼此已经默认了我们之间的关系。”

如果不是恋人，刚才的亲吻你为什么不推开我？工藤暗自问道。他知道黑羽快斗看着他时，海蓝色的眸流露出爱意，特别是昨晚在酒精的催化下，那份爱表露无遗。

“我可能让你误解了。昨晚......我有些醉了......”

工藤沉默着戳了戳杯中的冰块，冰块下沉又上浮，撞击杯底发出当啷的敲击声。他转过头，对着黑羽说：“我知道你想极力否认，但你的眼睛不是很会骗人。你与我对视时，我能看出你对我是有爱的情愫的，我也是一样。你说分手，是和我在一起你有什么顾虑吗？”

黑羽合上眼，捏捏鼻梁，他不敢看工藤的眼睛，他怕自己会再一次陷进那抹蓝中。

是的，就像工藤新一说的一样。他望着雪后的蓝天想起他的瞳的时候，在床上主动吻他的时候，向工藤全盘托出他的过去的时候，他就知道，自己已经对他打开了心扉，那份孤独也被爱意所填满。但是警视厅的到访也提醒了他，他没有资格忘记过去，他越想起白马探死亡后平静的面容，心便被人攥住似的越发难受。

如果那枚子弹射中了自己，死去的人是自己，恐怕他会好受很多。愧疚感深深根植在他的心中，背叛挚友独自享受爱情带来的快乐，他做不到。

他睁开眼，用发颤的声调说道。

“我知道，但是我所珍视的人，都意想不到地离开了我，我父亲、白马探警部.....我不希望你成为第三个人，新一。”

“你父亲是因为事故去世，而白马警部是因为你们碰上了暴力犯罪团伙，我们这些警察，握上枪的那一刻就做好了牺牲的觉悟，我相信白马警部也做好了准备。这都不是你的错。”工藤牵起黑羽的手，温柔地注视着他的眼睛说道，“人的一生要经历太多的生离死别，那些突如其来的离别往往将人伤得措手不及。你无需在心中留下恐惧和悲伤，你有我可以依靠。”

理智的工藤新一从未想过自己会说出这样文绉绉的情话，说得一往情深。他爱的人受了太深的伤，对世界已经放弃了希望，他渴望被温情以对但又怕再次被命运捉弄，所以不敢跨越那条自己画出的线，安心地对自己付出真心。于是他试图去拉线对岸的黑羽，把他拉到自己春暖花开的一岸。

“我不敢拿你去赌，不想等失去了你，为你流干了泪才彻底明白自己究竟会不会带来厄运。”黑羽扯出一个苦笑，缩回了手，“而且，我对不起白马探......如果他还活着，28岁，可能谈了恋爱，坐上了警视的位置。他和你一样，是个有才华的侦探，后来做了警察。我当时，如果没有杀了他的同伙，如果判断清楚了状况，他就不会替我死去。我觉得把他抛在脑后去开始新的生活对他来讲是一种背叛，我不能这么做，我无法安然地去爱你。”

我注定要怀着对他的愧疚走完这一生。

工藤沉默了，他不知道该怎么去说了。擅长解决各种案件、破解各种犯罪手法的工藤新一无法用三言两语去解开心结，尤其是涉及“亲友死亡”的心结。他能做的只有安慰他受伤的灵魂和向黑羽表达浓烈真诚的爱意。

“白马警部不会怪你的，你已经做到最好了，谁也没办法预见未来。你不知道其他的选择会带来怎么样的结果，人质乖乖配合结果还是被犯人杀掉的例子也不是没有，所以不用自责。”

黑羽皱着眉轻轻摇头，抿了口酒，皱着眉咽下，这酒对他来说太烈了，可他需要这一杯来壮壮胆。主动与所爱的人分开，需要很大勇气。

工藤晃着杯中缩小了些的冰块，他看了眼手表，已经很晚了，明天还要查案子，今天，就先到这儿吧......

在吧台的灯光照耀下，威士忌酒泛着金黄色的光。

“我会等你，不管多久，”工藤把酒饮尽，就想黑羽刚才做的那样。他给黑羽一个大大的拥抱，他紧紧抱着他，怕他跑了似的，“等你放下过去，决心向前走。我只想让你知道，我不惜付出生命也会爱你，即使沾染了厄运，即使死去，我也会爱你。”

工藤在黑羽耳畔轻轻说道，他沉稳温柔的话语直击他的心。黑羽轻轻推开工藤，露出一个复杂的微笑，再没说什么。

他们在楼下分别，工藤亲吻了黑羽的脸颊，黑羽目送工藤离去。当工藤驶上马路，他知道，黑羽心中的高墙彻底将自己挡在了外面，名为愧疚的阴影笼罩着他的生活，他无法走出，也不愿走出。可偏偏工藤也是固执的人，他不会放弃。所爱的人被过去困扰让他心疼不已，但他除了给他一个拥抱，默默陪在他身边，还能做什么呢？

工藤拿出手机，拨打了后辈的电话。他带上蓝牙耳机，在嘟嘟声中用食指敲着方向盘，在对方接起电话的那一刻快速开口：“晚上好，早乙女君，抱歉打扰了你。”

“啊，没事。工藤先生有什么事吗？”

“四年前vankens贩毒团伙案件的全部资料，帮我找出来。”

这件事解铃还须系铃人。

……

黑羽很难过，工藤的车消失在视线里后，他的内心重新变得空虚，但这么做至少能减轻他的愧疚感。

他早就默认了他们之间的关系，说来也讽刺，从第一个吻开始，他便束缚不住内心的情感，扑克脸也被抛在了脑后。每当他沉浸在爱意中，那份愧疚总是被遗忘，独自一人冷静下来后再次想起才令他感到痛苦。

他打算骑摩托车回家，于是返回酒吧拿车库的钥匙。他发现工藤给他的大衣还孤零零地挂在衣架上，他愣了一下，笑了出来，被他赶走的人最后一刻还记挂他的健康，故意不拿走他的大衣，为了给衣着单薄的自己。

他还在笑着，只是泪水不自觉地划过了脸颊。他感到有些眩晕，他靠在墙上，合上眼，他仿佛看到那个飘着纷乱雪花的夜晚，他在公园湖边覆着薄雪的草地上亲吻了他的唇。

今年冬天格外的寒冷。

＝＝＝

8:00am

工藤新一准时准点坐在办公桌前，等待早乙女尚弥把小林优子带回到警视厅审讯，渡边信之介由高木负责审讯。

白马警视总监和目暮警官谈了会儿话，只见目暮警官一脸凝重地走进警视总监的办公室又一脸凝重地走出。开会时用力敲了好几次桌子要加快破案速度。

三天了，案子还没有结，对于工藤新一来说效率可不高。他烦恼地挠挠头，等待早乙女的时间他从档案袋里抽出那一沓死亡报告又看了起来。

松下修治死于亚硝酸中毒，尸体发现的还算及时，法医也看过了现场。尸体有明显的发钳，血液暗淡，肺泡肿大，单纯从这三点判断应该是机械性窒息，松下也确实在弥留之际被人试图捂死。如果不是法医解剖了尸体，可能就会被定为窒息死。

快斗......

工藤摇摇头，想把那个瘦高的身影从脑海里抹去。他越在意，越是想起了他们刚见面的场景。那个归国法医的围巾挂在脖子上，随着脚步一摇一摆.....那双海蓝色的瞳......

不想了，先弄案子！

亚硝酸钠是呼吸障碍性毒物，死亡现象和机械性窒息有相似的地方。东京都二十三区解剖率并不高，叫来的法医只是观察现象的话，死因很可能就会判断错。进而导致整个调查方向偏离真相，等反应过来的时候，尸体说不定已经火化，想再次调查也没有办法了。

松下修治的死亡鉴定书交给松下夫人后，遗体也还给了松下夫人，按照正常的程序，今天应该火化完毕。

据渡边信之介所说，他和松下在新房分手，然后回家。这是说谎，爱子小姐目击到他们走向公园。公园距离新房大概两条街的距离，松下修治自己走到公园，不对，松下身上有抓扯的痕迹，公园附近都是下班的人流，一个人拖着一个人走太引人注目了。

犯人没有什么反侦查意识，不然西服上的褶皱会扯平，在新房粘上的白色粉末也会拍掉。所以抓着松下拖行也应该是看上去合理的举动。

[这条街上跟银座一样，宿醉的男人太多了。]

对，宿醉。

松下在爱子小姐身边呕吐地很厉害，亚硝酸钠初期会导致呕吐，松下那天没有吃什么腐败的食物，山崎和渡边都没有事，从饭店带回的饭菜也没有问题。呕吐后的松下很虚弱，渡边架着他，装作是拖着醉倒的同事并把他带到公园小树林的隐蔽处......

[警察先生，您别想多，我们只是想在小树林里......额，亲热几下......没想到碰上了尸体。真是不愉快的经历，这年头杀人犯也会选地方哈.......]

所以是在小树林里试图捂死松下吗。用东西捂不同于扼杀，痕迹不明显也很快就能消失，只可能是死之前动手不然不会留下痕迹。那样的话，捂死松下的渡边就不知情亚硝酸钠的事情，所以渡边和犯人只是碰巧撞上了吗......

亚硝酸钠不会下在矿泉水里，那......

工藤翻出现场的照片。松下倒下的地方不远处的草丛里，一个空啤酒瓶静静地躺在那里。这个玻璃酒瓶上沾有松下的指纹，瓶里也检测出了松下的唾液。

啤酒的话......

桌上的手机震动起来，打断了工藤的思考，他看了眼来电显示，是早乙女尚弥。

“喂，早乙女君，人带来了？”

“额，不，我去到店里，店员说她今天休息，给了我她家地址。路上路过山崎健人母亲所在的医院，就想着去拜访一下......那个，我现在在医院，他们说....嗯......”

“说什么？”工藤疑惑地问道，他望向窗外，天空灰白，一只白鸽窝在空调机上梳理羽毛。警视厅楼前旗杆上的旗子呼啦啦地被风吹着，看来屋外还是寒风萧瑟。

“他们说山崎健人的母亲在五天前就已经去世了，死亡证明开了，遗体也火化了......但是很奇怪不是吗，他......”

去世，五天前？

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudou: I know u love me, I know u care~  
> Kuroba:.......
> 
> 嫌疑犯渡边信之介竟然自杀了？！双重犯案？死者却是同一人？

09

8:20am

工藤挂了电话，转而拜托另一名刑警去取山崎健人母亲的死亡鉴定书。

山崎的母亲五天前去世，而案子是三天前发生的，那山崎说案发当天去看望母亲......这个说法很奇怪，不过也可能是去医院办相关手续，但是他为什么不明说呢......太过悲伤不愿面对现实，还是要隐瞒什么呢？

工藤皱着眉，反复阅读了山崎的口供。

态度臭屁的房屋中介职员，你撒谎的理由是什么？

……

9:00am

“帅哥亲自把我带到贵局，有什么事吗？”

小林优子翘着腿坐在桌子对面，工藤和早乙女面对着她。小林优子捋了把银灰色的长马尾，从随身的小包里拿出烟和打火机，叼上烟，涂有鲜红色指甲油的手指敲了敲火机然后推到桌子中间，抬头冲两位刑警眨了眨眼。

早乙女尚弥拿起火机，给她点了烟。

小林优子满意地笑笑，把桌角的烟灰缸放到自己面前，吸了口烟后吐向工藤，烟雾缭绕中笑着说道：“我以为你是那个会给我点烟的人，帅哥。”

面前这位女子21岁，一所普通大学的大三学生，身材娇小，染了银灰色的波浪长发，一顶咖啡色贝雷帽软塌塌地搭在头上。她穿了黑色包身毛衣和藏青色法兰绒长裙，肩上搭着挑不起来的米色毛呢大衣。她脸上化了不合年龄的浓妆，看起来像二十七八的人。

“我不抽烟，也不喜欢身边的人抽。”工藤冷冷地说，瞥了一眼早乙女，早乙女像是做错了什么似的撇开了头。

“嗯哼，控制欲很强。你很快就会了，香烟是个好东西。你们想问什么快问，我下午还有事呢。”小林的嗓音慵懒而沙哑，看着他们的时候眼里没有光亮。

“小林小姐，我想了解关于你父亲的所有事情。”工藤直接了当地问道，早乙女叹口气摇摇头，“当年打伤你父亲的三人，其中一位从你打工的饭店走后死在了公园的树林里，死因是亚硝酸钠中毒。你有那个能力在饭菜里下毒。”

你是犯罪嫌疑人之一。

小林优子吐了吐舌头，翻个白眼靠在椅背上。她看看早乙女，又看看门，把飘来飘去的视线停留在工藤身上，挑眉。

工藤撇撇嘴，微微点头。

她换上迷人的微笑，把烟搭在烟灰缸上，伸手去拽工藤的领带，另只手抚上了工藤的下颌，抬起他的下巴低声问道：“我告诉了你，你能给我什么？”

“和你在审讯室的破桌子上翻云覆雨，你从进来这间房间开始，看我的眼神一直在想这个不是吗？你想躺着还是坐着？”

工藤扯松了领带，低着头笑。

听闻此言，早乙女尚弥不可置信地看着工藤，明白了什么后“腾”地一下站起，膝盖却磕到了桌腿，重重的“当”的一声，听着就疼。他不在意似的捂着通红的脸像纯情的高中生，快速离开了审讯室，轻飘飘地留下一句“不打扰你们了”。

小林优子松开了手，哈哈大笑起来，那笑声像个被拉响的尖锐汽笛。

“他还是个处吧哈哈哈哈哈.....”

工藤整整领带，一脸的无奈，他没想到自己会说这么......直接的话。他想起了黑羽快斗柔软的肌肤......不知不觉他的脸也有些红。

“你也是吗？哇你脖子上是咬痕吗？我靠想不到啊，我以为你单身呢。”

“什么？不，不是，好了我们停止这个话题。我已经把他支出去了，你可以说了吧？”

“是我们。我还是对你比较有好感，虽然他琥珀色的眼睛也很迷人。”

小林优子重新夹起那支烟，弹掉烟灰，送入自己口中。她一甩长发，眼睛看向不知何处，陷入回忆。

“那是大概15年前吧，我六岁，我，我母亲，我父亲一起住在浅草，现在不是了。我父亲是做生意的，那几年他买股票亏惨了，家里负债累累，他就借钱找人还钱。就借到了松下修治那几个人那里，呵，这种做法也不过是拆东墙补西墙罢了。”

小林把烟碾了，低垂着眼睑。

“突然有一天，那三个人来到家里，叼着呛人的劣质烟卷，手里掂着钢管棒球棒，骂骂咧咧地闯进我家。父亲让我从后门跑，我就跑啊跑......”

小林停了下来，她那双美丽的杏眼此刻满是泪水，快要溢出。工藤递给她面巾纸，她无言地接过，擦掉眼泪，顿了一会儿再次开口时声音多了分哽咽。

“我跑到母亲工作的地方，等我们报了警回到家，父亲他.....”她拧着眉，右手食指和大拇指掐着上嘴唇的嫩肉，“父亲他倒在地上，流了好多血，我这辈子没见过这么多血。后来为了给父亲治疗家里卖了房子，我被送回母亲乡下的老家上学。”

工藤静静地听着，给她适当的安慰，不然，他能做什么呢？看着伤心落泪的小林优子，他想起了黑羽，黑羽的父亲去世的时候他是不是也经历了极度的悲伤。十五年过去，记忆中的悲伤未被忘却，二十年和十五年又有多大区别呢？

“后来父亲勉强康复回去工作，在批发市场收货的时候被松下修治和山崎健人杀死了，被货箱砸中头部。母亲不久也病逝了。”

“杀死？”工藤插了话。

“我敢肯定是他们两个人，我去找父亲的时候看见他们离开，他们脸上的笑容我这辈子不会忘记！后来证据不足，再加上那个破放债公司在警局有人，这件事当成事故处理了。操，我如果有那个机会，一定会杀了那两个混蛋再剁成肉馅，至少砍了他们的命根子。”

工藤有些害怕了，小林优子说这话的时候眼神中露出的赤裸裸的杀意让他不寒而栗，那是深入骨髓的恨意。黑羽深埋心中的仇恨和悲伤，这十几年一直被压抑着，再加上白马警部的死亡......

天啊，如果酒井晃士没被同伙杀死......

“对了，山崎健人还活着对吧？”小林扬起嘴角，笑得诡异。

“你要冷静，你杀了他会被判处故意杀人罪，在监狱度过余生。”

“哈哈哈你放心吧，刚上大学有点本事，曾发了疯地搜集他们的消息，想着就算把命搭进去也要给父亲报仇雪恨，一直没得手，后来想想，父亲一直教导我要做一个好人，对社会有贡献的人，至少不能去害别人。我是不会违背父亲的遗愿的，更不会脏了自己的手。做一个好人，这是我还活在这世上的唯一理由啊。”

小林笑了笑，那笑容苦涩但温柔，十分迷人。

“我......”工藤尝试着说些什么来安慰他，就像和黑羽在一起的那晚。

“不用，”小林及时阻止了他，用涂着鲜红指甲油的手指指着工藤，“我放下了过去但不会忘记过去。你把给我的吻留给你家那位小姐姐吧，不管凶手是谁，给山崎健人一拳就好，谢谢啦？”

工藤为难地笑笑：“真是自恋，谁会亲你啊。”

而且，那位已经不是我的了。

目前不是。

……

9:15am

藤井不是井：[哥哥大人，你们局里有没有一位姓工藤的警部~]

尚弥樣：[你是在拜托我吗嘿嘿嘿。但是我只认识一位姓工藤的警部补。不过姓工藤的很多啊，名字知道吗？]

藤井不是井：[啊啊啊抱歉，是警部补。只知道可能和黑羽快斗认识，黑羽老师这次和警视厅合作，可你们还把人家带走了，回来后理事长找他谈了很多次，给人家带来了多大的困扰啊。]

尚弥樣：[不要怪我，是警视总监要求的，他似乎和黑羽医生过不去，不过如果是黑羽医生和工藤警部补的话那就对上了。工藤新一，这里最有潜力的刑警，你哥我的搭档。]

藤井不是井：[切，你别给人家添乱就行。]  
藤井不是井：[据说他和黑羽老师是一对。黑羽老师乖乖地被他带走，他可是踹了黑羽老师的门诶，他们是不是真的在交往？]

尚弥樣：[我不知道，警视厅还没有流言蜚语。反正他现在在审讯室和女学生翻云覆雨呢。]

藤井不是井：[......翻云覆雨？]  
藤井不是井：[啊？？？！！！]

尚弥樣：[笨蛋，这反射弧。]

……

9:52am

“渡边信之介跑了，高木刑警那组在追捕。”早乙女在休息区叼着烟，往自动贩卖机里投币。

“跑了？”工藤皱着眉拉开罐装咖啡的拉环，往嘴里灌了一口。

“说是路上非要去卫生间，在便利店停车让他去了，结果从卫生间的小窗户逃走了，不过他也跑不远，高木刑警他们一定会把他抓住的。”早乙女耸耸肩，打开小瓶装可乐的瓶盖，左手夹着烟弹掉烟灰，再次送入口中。

“如果人不是渡边杀的，他跑只会加重他的嫌疑，这对他很不利。除非他觉得自己杀了人。”工藤喝完了咖啡，起身把易拉罐扔进垃圾桶，“松下死前被人试图捂死对吧？在毒药发作的时候，渡边动了手，他自然而然地以为是自己杀死了松下，再加上警察又来找自己，害怕被抓的渡边就开始了逃跑之旅。”

早乙女赞同地点点头，发出‘不愧是工藤新一’之类的感慨，草草抽完烟和工藤回办公室去写小林优子的审讯报告。

“那个，工藤先生，小林优子怎么样？”早乙女笑着搓搓手，嘴角上扬。

“不是凶手，有充分不在场证明也没有动机，她去世的父亲的遗言是让她做个好人，我相信她不会违背的。”

“不是这方面，是那方面。”

工藤有些莫名其妙地愣了一会，大脑快速运转后露出一副嫌弃的表情，他摆摆手赶他走似的，先走一步。

“我们之间什么也没有发生，再说审讯室是有监控的，忘了吗？”

末了他又补充一句，拐了个方向，急急忙忙地走向警视厅门口：“那个，你单独写报告，我去帮高木刑警，我看了山崎健人母亲的鉴定书和住院消费资料，有几个疑点，事情不会这么简单。”

“啊，我一个人写啊......”早乙女扶着额头，发出一小声惨叫。

“让你瞎猜！”

……

11:06am

竹内凉抬起膝盖重重地顶了一下黑羽靠着的椅背，突然的袭击把他惊醒，他坐起来揉揉眼抱怨他扰了自己的好梦，是和平时一样的欠抽语调。

竹内凉刚和东医大的理事长铃木卫见完面，理事长苦恼得又苍老了几分，谈话的时候食指不停地敲打着桌面，是内心焦虑的表现。警视厅的到访给学校带来了不太好的影响，绕了半天圈子理事长问他应不应该辞退黑羽。

他回答不能。

竹内认识黑羽是通过四年前一起弑父案，那位父亲囚禁了亲生女儿五年，实施强奸及殴打虐待她，女儿一次趁父亲醉酒猥琐她的时候用链子勒死了他。女儿患有精神疾病，可以减刑，竹内将鉴定书送到专案组的时候碰巧遇见送尸检报告的黑羽快斗，那时的黑羽快斗身着医生的白大褂，在楼梯间被死者的母亲及亲戚围攻，他们要求黑羽快斗在死者患有疾病那栏添上恐惧症，对于女性的恐惧导致他伤害女儿，他们威逼利诱甚至递上了一沓福泽谕吉。

他们的理由是，失去了父亲的孩子不能活在父亲恶劣罪名的阴影之下以及死去的亲人需要一个好的名声。

后来他才知道那群人设法找出了黑羽盗一的案件刺激黑羽。适得其反，无理要求被黑羽严正拒绝，忍耐着没有动手，众人散去后愤怒的一拳砸向了过道的墙壁。

同年，震惊日本的vankens贩毒集团案件告破，黑羽快斗也被卷入其中，养了快一年的伤。他在病房内被白马探悲痛的母亲控诉过失杀人罪，后因证据不足被驳回。出院后辞职，被竹内凉推荐到东京医科大学当教师。

其实他有自己的小私心，作为心理学者，他想知道经历了诸多的不幸的黑羽快斗到底还能撑多久。

“警视厅的高木刑警打来的，有件案子让你去看看。”竹内双手抱胸，手里拿着黑羽的手机说着，突然看到黑羽露出的沮丧表情，有点意外，“你怎么了，没睡好？”

黑羽揉揉乱发站起身，“嗯”了一声，一甩穿上大衣，从口袋里摸出车钥匙，拿上手机，就走了。

很明显不想继续进行对话。黑羽平时充满朝气，就算处于消极状态也不会明显表露出来。看来是发生了很不好的事啊。

失恋了吗？

竹内对自己表示赞同，点着头离开了办公室，搭电车回了东大。

……

11:28am

“看来上天不忍心将我们分开。”

工藤悄无声息地站在黑羽身后，突然说了一句。身后的同事们来来往往地忙着，交谈着，两人围着死者圈出的小空间却很静寂。工藤站了一会儿，刚才他站过来的时候看到黑羽动作明显的一顿。他正蹲在死者面前，手带着胶皮手套翻开死者的眼皮。

寒风吹动他们额前的碎发，掠过眼中美丽的蓝，彼此眼中却只剩落寞。

工藤搓搓双手，揣进皮夹克的口袋，又把手拿出来，扯下脖子上的围巾，要给黑羽围上。

“分不开是工作原因，过几天我就递辞呈。”

黑羽站起来，推开工藤的围巾，转身直走，他不知道去哪里，只是想离开这个令人窒息的尴尬氛围。工藤抓住他一只手的手腕，另一只手拿着围巾，像那天一样，只是这次不知道说些什么。

黑羽也没有挣开工藤的手，他转回身来，低着头，摊摊手。

“还是说正事吧，最后一次和你合作。呵，来嘛，愉快一点嘛。”

黑羽扬起了嘴角，露出爽朗的笑容。

工藤没有笑。

“我说，二位不要再神情对视了好吗？咱回到案子上来好吧？”高木刑警不知什么时候插到他们中间，对着尸体说。

二人尴尬地看了对方一眼，蹲下身面对尸体。黑羽先开口。

“死者渡边信之介，死因是被尖细锐器从脖颈戳进大脑致死。渡边死亡后被凶手从商场8层高楼推下，可怜的商场，说不定会因为这件事而倒闭。证据是倒地后溅出的血迹不是喷射状，而是血管破裂后脑摔碎后自然流出的一滩血，死亡后心脏停止跳动自然也就没有了血压。这里不是第一现场。”

“果然，黑羽君干净利落地还和以前一样，工藤君以前还没来不知道，那时候说高效率破解案子的最佳阴阳间搭档，非黑白莫属，负责查明死因的黑羽医生和负责调查案件的白......额，抱歉......”高木涉看到黑羽僵硬的微笑后突然意识到了自己的失言，连连道歉。

“没关系。”黑羽淡淡地说道，像是在街上被人不小心撞到道歉后随口一说。

“高木先生！”从远处跑来一位警员，手里拿着证物袋，站定敬礼说道，“在屋顶发现了渡边信之介的鞋和一封遗书，遗书上写着对案件的忏悔，交代了案情。”

“哈，看来凶手想让渡边信之介背锅。笔迹也不用对比了，肯定是他的笔迹。”工藤接过证物袋，读起了遗书。如警员所说，开头为对家人的抱歉，接着是对死者的控诉和歉意，自己杀死他的理由和手法。“‘我在给他醒酒用的矿泉水瓶里投入了过量的亚硝酸钠，他中毒后倒地身亡......’‘他向我借了400万，我用于还房贷的存款，养孩子需要用很多钱是我原先没有预料到的，和妻子大吵了一架快要到不可挽回的地步了，我要松下还钱，他还不起，哪怕100万都还不了，他拿去买新房的装修材料还有不靠谱的股票，听到这样的答复，愤怒让我不能控制自己的理智......’应该是犯人用什么办法逼迫他写的，有没有可能持枪威胁？”

“三人大学时候替人要债的那个公司隶属于vankens集团，不过只是一个小的项目。考虑到这点，可能还有未清的余党。案件升级，我去和目暮警官联系一下。”高木起身去打电话。

黑羽把注意力从尸体上挪开，转过头看了一眼离去的高木，虽然是平静地一眼，但工藤看到了蓝色海洋下深藏的暗涌。黑羽起身离开，跟上了高木，他们之间说了些什么，工藤只是看在眼里。

嫌疑最大的渡边信之介被人杀害，只有可能是凶手所为。渡边不惜冒险从警察手下溜走，而现在又被凶手杀害，就证明他是动手试图捂死松下修治的人。但是，渡边逃跑说明他不知情死因为亚硝酸钠中毒，被伪装成自杀还费劲写了遗书，凶手知道他对松下的恨意，也知道他对松下做了什么。只可能是渡边主动告知凶手的，关系好到能向他倾诉对一个人的恨意......

山崎健人。

山崎健人的母亲死于膀胱癌，上半年病情稍有好转可前一周又突然恶化，山崎负担不起巨额的靶向治疗药物，用的还是之前一直在吃的药，多输了几瓶药水不过效果不大，这些都只是缓兵之计罢了。工藤回忆着山崎的住院消费资料，突然多出了几个零可不是什么好事。后来经历了一场紧急手术后在ICU与五天前离开人世。

如果山崎有借给松下的400万的话......

“高木警官，”工藤站起身，走到高木身边，“凶手是山崎健人。”

黑羽望向工藤，他看到了那双天空般湛蓝色的双眸中闪烁的光，正义的，自信的，机敏的，他所永远爱着的。

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 案件的真相浮出水面！！！  
> 黑羽快斗和工藤新一一起在警视厅过夜，工藤悄悄调查vankens案件却被黑羽发现，黑羽会怎么做？

10

12：09pm

山崎健人被逮捕的时候正在自家吃着泡面，还有着汤水的三个泡面桶落在一起，放在茶几上，茶几边的垃圾桶里是各种调料包的包装袋，沙发上有两条毛毯，他腿上盖着其中一条。山崎听到门铃响后，穿着羽绒坎肩趿拉着拖鞋就快速来开门了，看到警察吓了一大跳连忙关门，但已经太晚了。撂倒他的警员说他身上有股搜汗味儿混合着劣质烟卷的味道。

工藤也跟去了他家，一栋很普通的居民楼。屋子的玄关处有粉色的棉拖鞋，洗漱间也有几瓶护肤精油和另一只牙刷，另一条浴巾。主卧衣架上挂了件米黄色的针织披肩，他拿起来闻了闻，上面有很淡的女性间正流行的香水味——鸢尾花香。他打开了床头柜，里面放着一瓶刚刚拆封的YSL反转巴黎EDP，但味道不是这个，他喷了一点在袖口闻了闻，这瓶香水的味道更像是曼陀罗花香。

看来着间屋子时不时有女性居住，但不是同居，衣橱里的衣物不少，卫生用品也很全，绝不仅仅是睡一晚就走的关系，可是从香水味的持久程度来看......两人吵架了？女性至少有一个星期没有登门拜访了，还是说因为山崎的缘故被卷入了麻烦......工藤回想起那张照片，他搂着的那名女性应该就是香水的主人了。

被高木和佐藤强行架过来的山崎健人极其的不配合，嘴一刻没停一直喊冤，脏话连篇十分欠扁，直到佐藤警官急了在警车里拔出枪他才怂怂地闭上了嘴。高木涉说如果耳朵能拆下来他一定要拆下来洗个干净，外加紫外线杀毒。

二话不说把他关到审讯室里问话，山崎漏洞百出，十点三十分到十一点二十八分——他们并没有告诉山崎渡边的死讯——他在哪里干什么支支吾吾地说不清，问了半天一会儿说一直在家，一会儿又说去了朋友家刚回来。工藤和高木站在单面镜外无奈地看着早乙女和山崎说急了飙脏话，早乙女居然处于上风，他第一次高兴地觉得自己的搭档十分的深藏不露。

两者僵持不下，工藤看出了早乙女的疲惫，他敲敲审讯室的门，跟早乙女换，准备下一轮进攻。

他刚想通了一个很重要的点。

黑羽以迅雷不及掩耳之势闪了进去，双手合拢做出拜托的手势，再配合恰到好处的微笑wink......

“工藤警部补，我有点问题要问他啦。”

招架不住啊。

黑羽单独拎了个椅子坐在门口的墙边，翘着腿看着手忙脚乱的山崎，和让山崎手忙脚乱的工藤。山崎在工藤的连番追问下失了阵脚，很多答话自相矛盾，于是搬出了那一套自以为能让对方哑口无言的二连问。

“怎么下的毒，有证据吗？”

早乙女和高木并不知道，也没有掌握相关的证据。高木之所以把山崎抓来是因为他相信工藤新一的侦探推理，也相信自己刑警的直觉。他回答这问题的时候都巧妙的避开，早乙女就糊里糊涂地编一个，结果都被山崎逮住不放。

“很简单，我现在有些明白可怜的你为什么只能在房产中介公司混日子了，好歹想个高明一点的办法啊。”

“哇呜，讽刺挖苦加同情，帅呆了警部补先生。”

工藤蛮不高兴地给他一个眼神，示意他安静。名侦探刚刚进入状态，等着大展身手。

“这件案子你做的非常完美，不在场证明也做了，替罪羊找好了，关键性的证据也提供给我们了，渡边的杀人动机也有了，就等着我们给渡边信之介扣上杀人犯的罪名。这个案子可以结了呢。”工藤掰着手指一项项列出来，然后自信一笑，“但是你有一个致命的疏忽——酒瓶太干净了。”

“什么酒瓶？”

“松下死亡现场滚落在一边的酒瓶。那个瓶子里里外外除了剩余的啤酒和指纹，其他什么也没有。”

“这不是很正常的嘛，我还以为是什么呢。工藤新一也就只有这点能耐啊。”山崎故作轻松地笑了几声，双手抱胸身体靠在椅背上。

黑羽在后面坐直了腰，认真地听着，马上就要进入他想要知道的部分了。

“我仔细想想，真的太正常了呢。哪有人喝水会吧唾液弄进水里呢？更别说是醉的一塌糊涂的松下修治。这个酒瓶上的指纹还是反手抓瓶子，他是拎着啤酒瓶干架去了吗？”工藤反手抓起桌上的矿泉水瓶，比划了几下。

山崎健人安静了，脸色逐渐变得苍白，他微微前倾。

“渡边信之介没有什么反侦查意识，从他对犯罪现场的处理方式就可以看出来了。但是啊，连衣服褶皱都没捋平的渡边信之介会准备好一个倒掉了啤酒的空酒瓶来扰乱侦查。一个普通的酒瓶乍一看并没有什么疑点，但还是感谢技术人员对其进行了调查。”

“这又怎样，你在这里耽误我的时间说这些？他杀了松下和我有半毛钱关系？”

“你们三人是大学同学，也曾经给同一个公司要债，一起打过架犯过事，怕不是早就把彼此当成兄弟了，这么无情不好吧？不过因此好兄弟的背叛才更加不可饶恕吧。”

“你这家伙，到底在说些什么啊！装模做样地讲了一堆，你以为你是谁啊，就算是警察我也......”山崎突然愤怒地站起，撸起袖子照着工藤的脸挥拳。

“母亲。”工藤也不躲闪，淡淡地吐出两个音节，山崎愣了一下停住手，“希望令堂离世的时候没有太痛苦。”

工藤站起身，按下山崎悬在半空的手臂，让他坐下，山崎方才的怒不可遏渐渐从他脸上褪去，反而露出了难以掩盖的悲伤，他的眉毛拧在一起，嘴角向下撇，双手捂住脸不再作声，就那么埋头沉默着，当时的痛苦似乎再一次席卷他的大脑。

黑羽见山崎这样，眼睑低垂了下来，看向一个不存在的点走神，十指交叉，右手拇指来回摩挲左手拇指的关节。

[乖，快斗把三文鱼便当吃完，吃完之后数十个数我出现在那个过山车的最上方，好不好？]

[我现在不饿嘛。]

[听话，演出结束我教给你一个绝密的小技法。等我回来哦。]

[好~]

他看到父亲在母亲耳边说了几句话，嘴唇一张一合。母亲点点头，和父亲拥抱着交换了一个吻。父亲望着他笑，不说话，伸手摸摸他的头。在观众的欢呼声中走出后台，在舞台上站定鞠躬问好。

一声响指，成群的雪色白鸽冲向天空，在蔚蓝的天空下展翅盘旋。

一声巨响，冲天的大火将表演的横幅烧毁，坠落，橙红色的火舌席卷了会场的一切，母亲抱起他狂奔，他转头看向身后，钢架摇摇晃晃随时会坍塌，过山车早已不见了踪影，更别提他温柔的父亲。滚滚浓烟升上天空，驱散了白鸽，遮蔽了天空，但这些黑烟无法融入蓝天。身边人群尖锐的的叫喊声，各式机动车的鸣笛声在耳畔环绕，那些声音似乎要将他的大脑震碎，或者把他从这场噩梦中震醒——他更期望后者。

他搞不懂，他把三文鱼便当扔在地上，在母亲的怀里挣扎，嚷着问父亲为什么没有出现，为什么不在自己身边。

等他完全地彻底地明白了，悲伤的泪却再也流不出来了。

…...

[希望令堂走的时候没有太痛苦。]

黑羽用食指的指关节敲敲自己的眉心，意识清醒了几分。他眨眨眼，望向工藤的背影。

他常常会突然忘却自己身在何处，满心满眼都是父亲的影子，伸出手却总也触摸不到他。那倏然间的惊悚，似一个无底的深渊，无论他怎么努力，世界美好的一角已无可挽回地沦陷。

......

“你们果然调查出来了。是的，我是说谎了，我那天去医院是因为太伤心......我不敢相信她就这么走了，我想去她呆过的地方感受......”

“顺便和给你出谋划策的人碰面商量接下来的对策？”

“工藤警部补别这么跳跃嘛，早乙女先生和高木警官已经有点跟不上了。你也得让我们的嫌疑人先生听明白他的幕后主使是怎么利用他的啊。”

“无偿协助犯案，什么样的家伙才会做这种零回报率的傻事。”

“精神不正常的反社会人格吧，还是自恋型。”

“他家附近？”

“很有可能。要小心，估计是破罐破摔的那种。”

“拉倒吧，心思细腻的很，全身而退的麻烦类型。”

“惯用手法罢了，有点能力的都这么干，档案室里堆成山的A级强行犯的卷宗看了没？”

“你那是多久以前了，新堆的三分之一都是我办的，再说，现在改成电子文档储存了。”

“高木先生，”早乙女通过单面镜看向审讯室，对高木说道，“黑羽医生一直都是这样......额，我也不好形容......”

“当年他和白马探也是这样，他们思路很快，很有默契，讨论案件时经常你一言我一语的，我们也不知道他们在说什么，听起来前后没有关联的话，但是等他们讨论完了案子也差不多告破了，剩下的工作就只有取证。”

“工藤先生是久负盛名的高中生侦探，到现在快十年了吧，还有白马先生，我都能理解，但是黑羽医生？”

“黑羽医生脑子也好使得很，他在警视厅干过一年，你不知道，那时候真是一段轻松的日子啊。虽然现在工藤来了破案率噌噌地上涨，但法医那边人手不够优秀的人又太少，顶梁柱法医组长又快要退休了，很多案子会被拖很久导致信息减少，人死的时间长了什么都有可能发生。辛亏这次目暮警官联系了黑羽，不然松下修治这案子悬，得感谢他不是敌方成员啊哈哈哈哈哈......”

早乙女扶额转过头去看审讯室的情景，默默后悔自己打开了前辈的话匣子。

工藤直勾勾地盯着山崎那张悲愤交加的脸。

“你被耍了，彻底地被耍了。”

“工藤警部补一脸认真的说这个我有点想笑。”

“那就把笑憋回去，安静。山崎先生，”工藤挺直了身子，双手交叉放在桌面上，像是要下达判决一样，转而对山崎说道，“这个计划相对来讲，很完善，我承认，确实令我感到棘手。但这段时间你没有制造充分的不在场证明，你连自己去医院这种很容易编出理由的事都做了不在成证明，刻意绕了远路，让监控拍到你，这次却没有，如果是我的话会去便利店买点东西，小票监控都能证明当时我不在场。你是没收到指示吧？渡边信之介的电话里有昨晚和你的通话记录，但这没什么可疑的，如果你这段时间有不在场证明的话。”

工藤顿了顿，观察到山崎渐渐变得苍白的脸色，换了个貌似温柔些的口吻。

“你已经被你的策划人抛弃了，”他把‘弃子’这个词换掉，“为了让我们在你这里结案，毕竟谁能想到一件由私人恩怨引发的毒杀案笼罩着三层迷雾呢？”

黑羽一字一字地反复嚼着工藤的话语，逻辑很强，同情的语气能让嫌疑人原本坚定的信念动摇。他已经看到山崎飘忽不定的眼神了——他看向左斜下方，皱眉撇嘴，一直沉默着，额头出了一层薄汗。

[只要攻下了嫌疑人的心理防线，让他认罪即使是快斗君你也能做到。]  
[大多数人犯罪都是有理由的，找到驱使他们走向极端的那件事，然后具体对症下药。]  
[大多数人是需要被拯救的，只是真相大白于天下是远远不够的。]

“你的女友，很久没来你家了吧？”

“你怎么知道的？！”

山崎健人猛地一抬头，用发颤的声音问道，声音不大但很有力。他瞪大了双眼，面部的肌肉抽搐了几下，身体在不住地发抖，双手攥拳放在膝盖上，力道大得第二指节关节都泛了白。

“香水味，还有物品的摆放，生活用品的数量......但从你给她买的香水的价位来看，你们应该不会分手才对。本来粘腻在一起的两人很甜蜜，她却突然不再登门，是去哪里了呢？”

山崎没有说话，只是用坚硬的门牙咬紧了下唇，他紧皱着眉，肩头颤抖得更明显了。他松开拳头，在牛仔裤上来回蹭着手掌——手心出了汗，整个人呈现出焦躁的状态。

攻下了。

屋里的三人沉默着，陷入了僵局。

看来还需要一点帮助。

黑羽双腿蹬地往后错了一下，折叠椅的金属腿划在审讯室的白色地砖上发出刺耳的响声。

山崎听到响声的一刹，突然站了起来，椅子被掀翻了，像是这个声音让他下定了决心。他用力捶打桌面，扯着嗓子大声叫喊，整个人呈现出一幅崩溃的状态。早乙女敲敲单面玻璃——他想问是否需要帮忙，被工藤摆摆手拒绝。待山崎稍稍平静后，他做了个吞咽动作，深吸一口气，扑通一声跪在了工藤面前，伏在地上低着头。

“山崎先生！有什么事好好说，我会全力帮你的没必要这样。”工藤起身蹲下去扶他，山崎很僵硬地跪在地上不肯起来。

“我，我全都告诉你，警官先生，杮宗嗣那家伙就是个混蛋，惨无人道灭绝人性，他竟然.....他有什么资格......他...他就是个恐怖的怪人......呜，我真是个混蛋，竟然，竟然......”山崎健人双手抱头，颤抖着哭出声来，撕声叫喊，抽泣着语无伦次地吼了不成句的话和不明的音节，忽然他抬起头，握住工藤干燥白皙的手，满脸的鼻涕眼泪，乞求般说道，“警官大人，求求你，救救十合子吧！请你一定要救救她啊，一定要，一定，要救她啊！！！”

工藤握住了他的手：“山崎先生，山崎先生你先别哭，看着我，别哭看着我，你放心，我一定会尽我所能，实现你的要求的。”

工藤感到他的手渐渐放松了下来，像是终于完成了什么生命中最重要的事情一样，松了口气，他的眼中重新有了光亮。山崎重心后移瘫坐在地上，还在倒着气，他盘起腿，把头低垂着，从口中轻轻飘出一句。

“我都干了些什么啊，十合子......”

黑羽起身，推开门和刚要进来的高木打了个照面，点点头，离开了审讯室。

......

9：27pm

“你还没走？”

工藤端着咖啡走到办公室属于自己的那张桌前，去发现那张桌子早已被人占领，而那人把他的大衣搭在椅背上，手指间转着笔，听见他的声音抬起头往后看了一眼，随后又重新把注意力放在面前的纸张上，他面前的笔记本电脑上正呈现着一张暗红色的照片，工藤走近些发现那是渡边信之介死亡现场，他摔的头破血流的照片。渡边的枕骨摔得粉碎，地上似乎还能看见白色的骨渣，脑浆迸裂，暗红色的血流了一地，整个头部和颈椎错了位，呈现出一幅诡异的扭曲姿态，再加上他因惊惧而圆睁的双眼，连工藤新一都倒吸了一口凉气，黑羽放大了图片研究颈椎横突附近的一个倒三角型的伤口。

“刚完成解剖，我还在写报告，渡边信之介的。哦，电脑是早乙女的。”

他眼睛不离屏幕，很简洁的回答，回答得完整而礼貌，是普通同事之间的交流方式。

窗外飘着雪，不知是从什么时候开始下的纷乱飞舞着的鹅毛大雪。工藤走到窗前，楼下已经被一片白雪覆盖，看不到一点深色的柏油路面，旗杆旁的灌木丛也被遮盖，不见一点绿色，国旗在风雪中抖动着，白色的底色像是要与这雪融为一体。天早已黑透，大楼的橘黄色灯光虚晃了空中的星，照射在雪地上，像是黄昏映在白墙上的一抹橘黄落到了白雪织成的薄被上。

“今天一定要交吗？怎么回去？”

“目暮警部催得紧。我没开车，只能坐地铁回去。”

“电子版的报告会不会快一些？”

“我习惯在纸上简单写写。对了，早乙女已经走了，他让我转告你，你委托他找出来的卷宗他给你放桌上了。”

“哦，谢谢。”工藤把咖啡放下，把那一大摞卷宗收进抽屉里，黑羽瞟了一眼没问什么。

“山崎健人怎么说，认罪了吗？”

“啊，是的。他的情绪平稳下来后马上开始了审讯。他确实是听从一个名叫杮宗嗣的男人的指示，他说他们是在酒吧遇见的，杮宗嗣听见了他和渡边骂松下修治的对话，主动提出帮忙，然后就有了接下来的一系列事件......但杮宗嗣没动过手，亚硝酸钠确实是下在啤酒里，杮宗嗣教他的，开封一瓶新的啤酒，把药倒进去，再用不牢固的胶水粘上瓶盖，嘱咐在松下喝醉了以后再递给他这瓶。那一包药本来是一半下在啤酒里，另一半下在饭菜里，好把罪名栽赃给饭店。即便不能通过这个认定是饭店的人动的手，也能拖延一下警方的调查。但山崎太紧张，忘了这回事，手一抖全部下在了啤酒里，这解释了山崎身体里含量高得吓人的亚硝酸钠。”

“原来是这样。那渡边信之介就是负责确认松下修治中毒身亡的人，可是他们没算好，那一段时间是夜市活动高峰期，即便拖着醉汉不会被在意但目击证人还是很多的。那证据在哪里呢？”

“不，山崎没有告诉渡边整个行动，酒吧遇见后联系杮宗嗣的只有山崎，松下死亡那晚他们两个是纯粹碰巧撞上了，山崎的运气不错。关于证据，山崎说杮宗嗣拿走毁掉了，为了不留痕迹。”

“这不可能。假如杮宗嗣毁掉那个酒瓶，他就没有和山崎谈判的筹码了，万一阴谋败露，他得保证自己不会被供出去。”

“所以那个酒瓶在杮宗嗣手里并且还完好地保存着，他们相互制约相互帮助。呵，这个杮宗嗣是个不简单的人物。”

黑羽沉默了一会儿，放下手中的笔，转过身来望着工藤湛蓝色的眸子，轻声说道：“要小心，一定。”

“放心。”

工藤扬起嘴角，他爱的法医担忧他的安全，他要让他完全的放心。

工藤看看表，是一块黑色表盘金色指针的DW，黑色的表带戴在他手腕上衬托出白皙的皮肤。

“时间不早了，你还有多少？”

黑羽翻看自己手底的纸张和鉴识科发来的资料。

“一半吧，差不多一点能做完。”

“那你就睡警视厅吧，我正好也有事情要做。”

“早乙女抱来的卷宗？”

“嗯，那个不允许带走。”

黑羽轻轻“嗯”了一声，专注回自己的事情上了。工藤也坐到隔壁早乙女的桌边，翻开那一大摞，支着头翻看卷宗。黑羽扭头看见工藤端起咖啡杯又补充了一句：“会对神经系统造成影响的，为了健康，还是少喝些。”

工藤点点头没有说话，放下了快要送到口中的咖啡杯。

......

2：12am

嘶，好冷。

黑羽快斗打了个哆嗦，撑着身子坐了起来，却发现工藤新一挤在自己身边，一米一的宽度对于单人折叠床来说太过奢侈，两个人则会感到拥挤了。工藤搂着他的腰，穿着白衬衫睡得正沉，他们两个人盖的棉被落在了一起，两个人的大衣都堆在了黑羽身上，他心情复杂地叹了口气，下了那张折叠床。

洗手间在哪里来着......

黑羽打了个哈欠，他注意到工藤坐过的那张桌子上的小台灯还没有关上。

他走过去，一边吐槽工藤警部补的粗心一边要关上灯，却在眼神瞄到卷宗的一刹那停住了手，手僵硬地悬在半空，冷空气顺着宽松的衬衫抚上他的腹部，他打了个哆嗦，但更让他感到寒意逼人的是这摊在桌面上的卷宗。

vankens，暴力案件，跨国运输毒*品路线及人员安排，警察及社会人群牺牲名单，组织成员资料......

工藤新一，真不愧是你。

黑羽皱眉，他有点反感这种横插一脚的作风，但无论如何都要帮助别人不顾自己的性格恰又是令他着迷的一点。

他揉揉脸，长呼一口气，鼓起勇气翻开了牺牲名单。那时候他在医院躺了一年，关于案件的消息全靠社会新闻和同事的转达，他出院后又不得安宁地被白马探的母亲找上门来，因而没有机会接触这些书面的报告资料。面对众人的非议，他实在是筋疲力竭，认真地写了辞职信递到新任法医组长手中就转身离去，干脆利落。他想切断一切和过去的联系，可他不知道他自己的心给悲伤留了位置。

他看到白马探一脸严肃的穿着警服的证件照。当年他还嘲笑他太过严肃，顶着一张臭脸像是准备赴死一样。死因那一栏中写的是肺部枪伤造成的失血过多。再下面几栏就是多到写不下的生前的功勋。

他甩甩头，冷意使他又醒了几分。

他翻到组织成员资料那一页，他想看看那个几乎把他的心折磨死的混蛋的下场是怎么样的。

酒井晃士......s.....sa......在这里。

但他却愣住了，因为从心底涌出的寒意而微微颤抖，他瞪大了双眼，嘴唇微张。这是偷拍的一张照片，照片上的大叔大概三十大几，有些长的短发中掺杂着几缕银丝，脸色很憔碎，看上去和那晚见到的人并无二样。

如果照片上的这个人有鼻梁上快要延长到左眼的泪腺的刀疤的话。

酒井晃士被同伙杀死于自己公寓的地下停车场中。

也就是说......

“替罪羊啊......还真是高明呢......”

黑羽仰头长叹一声，他努力保持镇定，全身的血液似乎要一股脑地冲向大脑，咬紧牙关做了几组深呼吸。他左手握紧了拳，心中腾起的一股怒火使他不能自己，他的呼吸急促，血循环加速，心跳也加快了。他奋力捶向桌面，发出一声闷响，桌边高高落着的卷宗滑落下来。黑羽把卷宗按原样摆放好，抽走了酒井晃士的资料。

新一很注意细节，关于刀疤的事我跟他说过，如果他发现这个酒井晃士并没有死，他一定会第一时间冲去调查，他是个独立行动的家伙，更不会告诉我，如果酒井把枪口朝向了工藤......

黑羽把酒井的资料对折塞进大衣的口袋里。

我的和他之间的恩怨，我自己来解决，即使同归于尽，连累新一，连累别人这种也事绝不能发生第二次。

风雪已止。

黑羽快斗从洗手间返回，躺回到拥挤而温暖的折叠床上。他注视着清冷月光下熟睡的爱人，心中涌起一股淡淡的悲伤，他轻轻抱住工藤，沉浸在他的柠檬似的气息中，许久，耳语道。

“对不起。”

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because some special resons, I cannot often log in ao3,so if you like my works or you have some ideas wanna share with me, please leave comments.  
> 暖冬is also serialized on lofter.  
> Thk u very much for your supporting.
> 
> 本次案件的嫌疑犯似乎与四年前杀死白马探的酒井晃士有联系？黑羽快斗沉默的低下了头，被工藤注意到了......

11

6：20am

他这一次没有不辞而别。

而是蜷在被子里安静地睡着，拽着被子的一角，眼睑紧闭，没有了清醒时偶尔的凛冽目光，呼吸平缓像一只乖巧的猫。冬季的早晨天空一点儿一点儿翻着鱼肚白，云朵还未被染上朝霞的粉红。工藤被枕边的手机震醒后快速关掉了闹钟，确认没有吵醒黑羽后悄悄起了床，把被角给黑羽掖好。

他第一次见到黑羽平静的睡颜，这一回梦境的另一端没有痛苦回忆的纷扰。他把手机静音，偷拍了一张照片。

工藤站在咖啡机前，手撑着大理石台面，盯着那个嗡嗡响的机器把咖啡吐出来。他挠挠后脑勺，打了个哈欠。昨晚一点多才睡，又刚刚被手机闹钟叫起，他打算喝点咖啡提提神。昨天黑羽终于完成了报告，十二点半关掉电脑伸着懒腰发出一声疲惫的哀嚎，然后二话不说倒头就睡，估计今天白天也是精神不佳。

咖啡机发出了已完成的嘀嘀声，工藤把自己的马克杯撤下，换上待客用的白瓷杯，按下开始按钮。咖啡飘着沁人的香气，工藤端起杯子抿了一口，味道正好。西装口袋里的手机震动了一下，随后是频繁的震动。

[@全体人员 8：30远程会议室召开专案组全体会议，务必全员按时参加。]

下面是一连串的[收到]，工藤在键盘上也敲下这两个字，发送出去。

还有一条目暮警部发来的消息。

[黑羽君负责分析渡边信之介的死亡报告，提交结论，通知他出席会议。]

咖啡机吐出最后一滴咖啡，便哼哼着泄了劲儿，紧接着发出机械而有节奏的嘀嘀声。

7：00am

“这次你们要求我来分析报告了？上次分析我报告的法医先生不在吗？”

黑羽穿好了衣服，正在把折叠床收回柜子里。他身着加厚白衬衫，下搭深蓝色牛仔裤，睡了一晚上衬衫有些皱了。工藤身着规整的黑西装，标准的身材被修饰得很好。他把自己的备用的一套西装借给黑羽，开会穿得太随意不太好——这是工藤的理由。

还蛮合身的。工藤心中雀跃了一下，转过身扬起嘴角笑出一个好看的弧度，撩了一下额前的碎发

他把咖啡递给黑羽，对方道谢，接过，懒洋洋地靠在桌边问他有没有糖。

“还在记恨吗？”工藤从口袋里摸出来给他的那一袋，迟疑了一下把自己的那包也给了他。“这次目暮警官让我叫你去，具体原因不清楚。”

“再怎么说我也不是警视厅的法医，案件的具体内容我没有知情权，叫我参加会议真的没问题吗？你不加糖？”黑羽把两包糖都倒到咖啡里，看着白色的晶体一点一点地溶解，染上颜色。

“目暮警官发话应该是没事，你对这些资质很深的老刑警来说也算是熟人了吧，至少他们都知道你......你喜欢吃甜的，从你的酒吧吧台的小甜点能看出，展示盘里的提拉米苏没有被动过的痕迹，如果是给客人准备的闭店前店员会放到冰箱里保存，看来是给你留的，不过，”工藤喝了口咖啡，放下杯子，把远处堆在早乙女桌上的卷宗收到抽屉里，抱起那一大摞纸费了他不少力气，“估计那晚你也没吃。”

黑羽没有说话，也没有点头，只是埋头收拾工藤凌乱的桌面，把自己写报告时随手写写的纸张撕碎扔进垃圾桶里，然后将昨晚存在早乙女电脑里的文件打印出来。古老的佳能打印机嗡嗡地响着，把白色纸张染上黑墨后一张张地吐出来。一股不是很明显地臭氧味儿飘进了工藤的鼻腔。

他站在那里看着，右手拇指一直在摩挲食指的远节指骨，心里想着事。

天空已经明朗，苍白色的天空某处隐藏着垂头丧气的太阳，它发了光但罢工发热。空调室外机上覆了三厘米厚的雪，一只白鸽飞来落在白雪上，咕咕叫了两声，仅仅是做了短暂的停留便飞走了，留下两个三叉型的爪印。

他注意到自己桌面的台灯被关掉了，他有些疑惑。他昨晚实在是太累，忘记自己是否关上了灯，不过从桌面上摊着的卷宗来看并没有被人动过的痕迹。为了把案件中可能隐藏的暗线找出来，翻卷宗时他总是摊得满桌都是，弄得很乱，不得不承认这是个不好的习惯，好在乱中有序。有这么多细节的场景能被准确记忆而且还原，那对方一定是个观察力很强的人。不过，如果是黑羽的话......

完美复原也不是没有可能。

......

尚弥樣：[没想到你的黑羽老师竟然还在警视厅工作过。]

藤井不是井：[什么？？警视厅吗？黑羽老师从来没说过。]

尚弥樣：[看他也是不会说的样子。那就让大哥我来告诉你吧！(oﾟvﾟ)ノ]  
尚弥樣：[黑羽先生四年前是法医组组长哦，还被卷入过vankens的案件呢，那时候你埋头苦读准备考大学，可能没怎么关注这个大案子。]  
尚弥樣：[不过案子结了之前他就辞职了，不知道什么原因。]

藤井不是井：[哥你怎么突然关心起黑羽老师了？又是从哪里得到的消息啊？]

尚弥樣：[今天开会，黑羽先生分析死亡报告，正讲着呢。]  
尚弥樣：[开会前，也就是他还没来之前，有人知道他要来，在和其他刑警小声议论，顺便给我也普及了一下。]  
尚弥樣：[把我吓了一跳呢，还以为他们在说我，我是专案组最年轻的成员，第一次碰见动用这么多警力的大案子，有点怕怕~莫非这就是前高中生侦探工藤新一先生的死神体制而你哥我就这么被传染了？？？]

藤井不是井：[你够了X]

尚弥樣：[我告诉了你这么独家的消息，感谢感谢我好吧？下周五梅亭的天妇罗套餐作为答谢~]

藤井不是井：[敲诈！！！赤裸裸的敲诈！对了敲诈未成年人的钱财判几年？嗯？？!]

尚弥樣：[嘿你这个家伙，不是说好了我帮你打探黑羽先生的消息你请我吃饭的吗？]

早乙女嘟着嘴敲键盘，没注意自己的搭档和黑羽医生已经在后排就坐。

......

8：42am

“渡边信之介于上午九点四十八分从familymart的洗手间小窗逃出，随后B组迅速在便利店周边展开搜索，未果。于十一点十四分接到群众报警，距便利店直线距离五公里处的日本银行总部发生一起跳楼自杀事件，待C组的高木刑警领人于十一点十九分赶到现场，死者已经没有了生命体征，经确认，死者为不久前逃跑的渡边信之介。”

目暮警部发言完毕后坐下，另一位刑警起立发言，黑田管理官坐在左斜前方，两边坐着另几位高官。他手肘支在桌面上，双手交叉抵着下巴一言不发，倒是很认真地听着。阶梯会议室正前方的电子屏幕投影的是渡边死亡现场的画面，还有便利店到日本银行及周边地区的地图，路线被描红，沿路的几栋高层建筑被圈了红圈。

渡边没有交通工具，那段时间又是上班高峰时段快要结束的时候，目击证人会很多，但从其他警察的的走访结果看，并没有多少人目击到渡边，即使有，也是含糊不清的答案。

便利店监控拍到的最后一个镜头，是渡边慌里慌张地跑向了大路，大路那片区域超出了监控范围。从交通部调取监控，方圆五公里的录像查了半天，也就拍到几张疑似渡边和另一位陌生男子的模糊身影，他们开着车，陌生男子的面貌被口罩墨镜所遮挡，坐在驾驶座上，后座上可能坐着渡边，因为只看到了疑似衣物的色块所以无法给出准确结论。那车开的很快，明显超了速。

有点不正常，同伙开车来带走他的话一般会选择监控不多的单行小路，开出市区，地理范围扩大了数倍后想找到他们就不是那么容易的了。可这位同伙反而往市区里容易堵车的繁忙路段开，好像巴不得被警察快速逮到才好。难道他就是为了让警察快些发现他吗？然后呢？

另一名刑警结束了发言，黑羽站起身，屏幕上已经换成昨晚工藤见到的那张渡边的血腥照片，他举起了绿色的激光笔，刚要开口分析死因。

“前几次会议没见过你，你是哪个系的？”

突然问话的是从名古屋新调来的理事官藤本修警视正，他留着平头，带着圆框金边眼镜，眼神温和，脸部松弛的皮肉随着说话时的嘴部动作一颤一颤的，不言时嘴角向下撇但不是有意而为之，温和的眼神和撇着的嘴安在一张脸上有一种违和感。

据传说，藤本修能记住每一个见过面的人的脸。

黑羽被他问得一愣，把刚要说出的时间词生生咽了回去。

“我是东京医科大学的教师，受目暮警部的委托做渡边信之介的司法解剖。”

“名字呢？”

“......黑羽快斗。”

“我明白了，辛苦了黑羽医生，请继续。”

黑羽说话声音不大，但这四个字还是意料之中地为他造成了困扰。前排的刑警纷纷扭过头向后看，这使黑羽坐在最后排的刻意变得毫无意义。他们有的只是看了一眼，有的年轻些的一直失礼地盯着他看，像是要看透他的灵魂，黑羽脸上倒是一直挂着礼貌的微笑。

目暮警部咳嗽了几下，结束了这个插曲，示意黑羽继续。

“死者渡边信之介，于昨日十一点十分左右死亡，死因是延髓呼吸中枢的呼吸神经元受创导致的窒息而死。”

“不是跳楼自杀吗？”

“请看后脑最下方的倒三角形的刺伤，”黑羽打开激光笔，绿色的光点绕着那个伤口晃了几圈，“这个伤口6.03厘米深，刺穿呼吸中枢。从深度来看，凶手体重70公斤到75公斤左右，靠体重把凶器刺入死者延髓。死者头部的血迹不是呈喷射状，而是头骨碎裂后自然流出的血，说明坠落之前没有了血压，也就是说心脏已经停止了跳动。”

“渡边的坠楼地点，经体重和楼高的计算分析，不是自己跳下楼的，也不是意外坠楼。那个地点，除非以百米冲刺的速度冲出房顶，靠惯性往前几米再坠落才能达到。这么费劲的自杀方式是不会被心如死灰的自杀者采用的。”

“死者右颈部横突有一处和后脑一样的伤口，这两个伤口判断是用有尖无刃，类似冰锥的器具致伤的。”

黑羽翻了下一页报告，屏幕换成渡边两个伤口的3D还原模型。

“死者口腔粘膜破损出血，肝脏、肾脏有不同程度损伤，生前被凶手殴打过。死者双手掌指关节有暗紫色的淤血，说明他当时实施了自卫反击。有意思的是，死者的右手手指间测出了硝烟反应。”

硝烟反应。又复杂一分的案件引起了众刑警的窃窃私语。

“确定吗？”

“确定，死者身上没有枪伤，擦伤也没有。枪握在死者手里。死者和凶手有过激烈的斗争，或者突然出现了第三者，鉴识科在楼顶只发现了死者的点状血迹，无法完全还原当时的情景。汇报完毕。”黑羽坐下，整理手中的文件，脸上没有什么表情。

工藤有点担心他，拽拽他的西装衣袖跟他咬耳朵。

“没事吧？”温热的气息呼在黑羽耳廓，他躲了一下，比了个叉表示现在不适合交谈。

“凶手应该是刺了两次，第一次没有刺到，第二次才从脑后刺入，杀死了渡边信之介。然后把他从银行大楼抛下，在警察到达之前混入办公人员中离开。”黑田管理官分析道，“工藤警部补，你怎么看？”

他突然被点名，清清嗓子起立，说道：“赞同。我认为，山崎的证词里提到的杮宗嗣，是头号嫌疑人，这起案件的幕后元凶可以认定是他。而且他手中握有证明山崎健人的罪行的关键证据。”

“关于杮宗嗣，我调查了他的背景，”早乙女尚弥起立说道，屏幕上换成了杮宗嗣的档案资料，“男性，31岁单身，大阪人，在新宿的一家familymart打工，住处在练马区九太郎町2-5-13 203室，今日是星期六，他正常休假。山崎健人声称杮宗嗣绑架了自己的女友铃木十合子来要挟山崎，不过山崎健人不知情渡边信之介死亡一事，可以认定是杮宗嗣独立犯案。”

黑羽揉揉乱发心中百感交集，感叹自己早该趁着风雪夜离开这个是非之地。他抬头去听工藤的发言，却在看见屏幕上的杮宗嗣的资料那一刻惊了一下。

照片上的男子五官立体，头发浓密，嘴角微扬的标准微笑，是很受年轻女性欢迎的类型。工作，学历，一切都是那么正常，但是......黑羽注意到了杮宗嗣姓名下的罗马拼音。

kaki soushi

如果重新排列的话......

sakai koushi 酒井晃士

自己念了半天他的名字竟然没有察觉到，只是个巧合......吧？

“也就是说嫌疑人有可能在家啊......高木，带上你们组去杮宗嗣打工的那家便利店。工藤，带你们组去杮宗嗣家，把人带回来。其余人听从各自的组长分配，这周之内必须结案，散会！”

众人起立，鞠躬，三步并两步地快速离开了会议室。

“黑羽？”工藤伸出手在他眼前晃了晃，黑羽一言不发地站起来，径自离去。

“什么啊，刚才还好好的......”

觉察到什么我没注意的点了吗？不对呀，那他应该跟我说的啊，还打算自己单枪匹马去逮捕犯人吗？

“工藤先生，走了！”

工藤摇摇头，没再想什么，急慌慌地拿上手枪别在腰间的枪套，跟着早乙女上了车。

......

10:23am

木门吱呀一声打开，又被轻轻地关上。今日的风吹得很猛，本该被呼啦一下重重摔上的门显然是被谁挡了一下，再按下把手关上。

黑羽听见喀拉一声响，门被上了锁。来人在门口站了一会儿，向他走来，脚步声很熟悉，他已经猜到了来者的身份。

“今天给你擦台子的人是谁呢？”

“藤井惠子，她戴着胶皮手套还不忘发消息，和他哥哥，你敢相信吗？”

黑羽穿着白大褂坐在试验台边，鼓捣着什么仪器，头也不回，没好气地说道。竹内放轻脚步走进实验室，黑羽后脑的乱发被深色橡胶绑带压得乖巧了许多，估计是带着护目镜。

“按道理来说应该是男朋友。”竹内贫了个嘴。他站在黑羽身边，试验台上有几瓶试剂瓶和摊开了的一纸包白色粉末。

“你来干什么？”

“上个月约的常规心理咨询啊，办公室找不到你，恰好遇到看见你去向的学生。我倒想问你，人体解剖学教师跑到化学系的实验室，还在用电子秤秤一些不知道是什么的白色粉末，很奇怪啊。甲基苯丙胺？”

“不，不是。跟你没关系。”

“到底是什么......”竹内伸出手要拿桌上的试剂瓶，黑羽猛地伸手抓住了他的手腕，力道很大竹内惊呼一声。

黑羽没有说话，松开了手用玻璃棒搅拌起了烧杯中的透明液体，但是用眼神很明显地示意他不要再靠近。竹内怔怔地缩回手，再一次看到了几年前，满心复仇的黑羽眼中的凛冽，像是冬日的寒风，猛烈而刺骨，没有一丝暖意。他往后退了一步。

“今天就取消吧，心理咨询。我还有别的事要做。”他的凛冽消失了，似乎意识到了自己的失态，脸色重新变得柔和起来。

“五毫升百分之二的氢氧化钠溶液，加水稀释的硫酸，三氧化......什么？还有这个备注英文名称的液体。警视厅委托你做什么化学毒药了吗？”

“竹内凉，拜托你，这是我一生中唯一一次的请求：当你没来过这里，今天没见过黑羽快斗，走出门后不要告诉任何人。好吗？”

竹内沉默了，他只看见黑羽身着白衣的背影，看不见他此时的神情，不再是平日的欠抽语调，他沉下心，第一次严肃而认真地请求他。

一生中......唯一的一次请求吗......

“我知道了。你以为我为什么把门锁上啊，就知道你在搞什么见不得人的东西哈哈哈哈哈......”竹内重重地拍了一下黑羽的肩膀，戏谑地说道。此举是为了让黑羽放下警惕，他试图通过接下来的交谈阻止黑羽的念头——他大概能猜到些，或者套出点信息通知工藤新一让他阻止他。

但他并没有看到黑羽放松下来。

“嘛，也不一定会派上用场。”黑羽把透明液体装进密封玻璃瓶里，收拾台子上的试剂。

黑羽摘掉护目镜起身要走，把玻璃瓶塞进了口袋，竹内伸手拦住他。

“去哪？”

竹内竟然有些紧张，面前的人脸上是完美的扑克脸，只是笑着推开他的胳膊。

“去确认一些事情，我很快就回来不用帮我请假哦，快点回东大吧，天气预报说今晚可能还有雪。”

他摆摆手，踏出了实验室的门，白色衣角在他眼中只是晃荡了一下便不见了踪影，等他回过神来，冲出去，决心不惜一切代价要阻挠他的时候。他的身影早已从幽暗的楼道消失了。

竹内狠狠地捶了几下自己的脑袋，恨自己真混蛋。作为黑羽快斗的心理咨询师理论上他不能干涉患者的行为，但是作为朋友他也应该把他关屋里阻止他！

因为他看到了黑羽眼中不曾出现的发自内心的兴奋和仅仅在转身离去的一霎那流露出的......

杀意。

......

“这次案子破了，工藤先生你能升职警部吗？”

早乙女紧跟着工藤，试图用聊天来调节紧张的气氛，但显然不是时候。

“执行任务的时候别废话，集中注意力。”

工藤从腰间抽出枪，指着杮宗嗣家公寓老旧的房门。门上只有剥落的米黄色漆皮，一小片一小片的像是让人看不懂的现代抽象画作。真枪实弹的机动队员已经顺着墙边站好，绷紧了全身的弦，渡边的枪很可能落到了杮宗嗣的手里，一声令下，他们就会冲进去，目标有任何的危险举动就立刻开枪射击，初步打算是只让他丧失行动能力。

工藤做了个深呼吸，抬起手肘用衣袖擦掉额头上的汗。

好了，冷静下来。他握紧了枪，准备好了应对他设想的十三种情况的措施，快速把这些措施在脑中过了一遍。

“我数三个数，就冲进去。”工藤舔了下干燥的嘴唇。

“3......”

“2......”

机动队员端起了枪口。

“1！”

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 工藤负伤，黑羽很担心他，但是黑羽接下来的言论使工藤不安起来......

12

2:12pm

他听到了有节奏的滴滴声，一位年轻母亲牵着她的小孩从身边急匆匆地走过，高跟鞋踏在楼梯台阶上发出的清脆响声逐渐加快。

希望不是他要搭乘的那个方向的电车。他把饭团放进背包里，裹紧了大衣，快步随着人流走下楼梯。

果然，池袋方向的列车刚刚开走，他只看到了列车猩红色尾灯的匆匆掠影。不远处看上去是高中学生们抱团发出了遗憾的感叹声。

黑羽刚从警视厅出来，打算从樱田门搭乘有乐町线的电车前往池袋，在那里换乘丸之内线回新宿的东医大。他换了自己的西服，外罩长款黑色羽绒服，一本正经地去警视厅向高木涉巡查部长提出查阅松下修治案件到目前为止的全部调查资料和报告。高木涉倒是没怎么犹豫就答应了。

[黑羽医生你很少参与调查，多数时候解剖了遗体就不再过问案子了。你来找我我高兴还来不及。放心，目暮警部认可你，不用管别人的话。啊啊，快些结案才好，佐藤警官为此很是苦恼呢。]

他往里走了五个车厢的距离，站在自动贩卖机旁规矩地排着队。他偏过头，贩卖机的玻璃窗映出了他略显疲惫的面容，海蓝色的眸子像是蒙上了一层灰雾，看上去有点颓丧，他揉揉脸，指尖的冰凉让他更加清醒了几分。

他靠在贩卖机的玻璃窗旁，将自己从人群中隔离。他从口袋掏出手机，低头刷着新闻资讯。关于松下的案件没有什么进展，媒体的报道还停留在渡边信之介的自杀案上。他翻了翻评论，竟然连“随机杀人的连环杀人犯”这种猜测都冒了出来，对于名侦探来说这案子拖了太久啊。

【......练马区九太郎町发生一起枪击案，刑警一死一伤，无群众伤亡，据目击者称......】

练马区九太郎町？

[.....男性，31岁单身，大阪人，在新宿的一家familymart打工，住处在练马区九太郎町.....]

等等。

那不是杮宗嗣住处的区域吗。

一瞬间，不安如潮水般席卷黑羽的大脑，他心里一沉，恍惚间有种坠入黑暗深渊的失重感，猛然一惊拉回思绪，好不容易温暖了的手指却又变得冰冷。

枪击，刑警，一死一伤。

他害怕了，他感到恐惧，像是一股恶寒自下而上的侵蚀着他。警视厅的行动，身为警部补的工藤新一一定会冲在第一线，他是正义的化身，是为了他人燃烧自我的烛。如果真的发生了枪战，无论怎样情况新一都无法全身而退。

他和白马探很像，但不一样。

该死的奉献精神。

万一他和白马一样......

列车飞驰而来，给地下道带来了刺骨的寒风，寒风撩动他的发梢，他的衣摆，他满是担忧的心。月台受到列车压上轨道的力的影响而从脚底传来震动，一下一下地如鼓般敲打在他的心房。

[一死一伤]

他愣愣地站在原地，那一份不安始终无法从他的内心消除。

他后来回忆到，那是他最感情用事的一次，理智与他分别，只剩心猿意马的心。

他转身，迈出步子，一步，两步，他奔跑了起来，挤过人群，迈上扶梯，搭乘通往练马区综合医院的的电车——那家医院离案发现场最近，如果受伤到了死亡的程度，时间就是决定性的要素。

他撩了一把额前的碎发，掌心沾到了一层薄汗。此时他满心满眼都是工藤湛蓝色的眼眸。他迈上台阶出了地下铁，一路向前。他不在乎自己是否差点被汽车撞到，不在乎满是怒意的汽车鸣笛，不在乎从行进的人群中传出来的抱怨声和谩骂声。他恨不得立刻、马上飞进医院的急诊科确认警部补的安危。

他奔跑在路上，只有路边未融尽的雪和刺骨的寒风与他作伴。

——你已经决心远离他，已经决心要跟他一刀两断了，即便他躺上你的解剖台你也应该不为所动地完成解剖，然后一如既往地扬起微笑对助手们说辛苦了。

他加速奔跑，踏过地面上的残雪，练马区综合医院的大楼已经进入了视野范围内。

——你当初将他推开，将自己与他隔离，因为他太耀眼，太纯粹了不是吗？  
——你不是不愿他沾染你过去的肮脏，和酒井晃士的破事还没完不是吗？果然，身边重要的人又身处危险之中，又是因为你。

他将右手伸进口袋，紧握那个小小的玻璃瓶。随后又松开，加快摆臂提速跑进医院的急诊科。  
他扒住前台的大理石面，对着面容姣好的护士，努力平复心情，尽可能抑制住喘息，用平缓的语气说道。

“上午有没有一个姓工藤的警察送过来？！”  
“嗯......住院部504房间.....诶！先生请等一下——”

四年来的冷静，为什么要在这次破例。

可能只因为他，是最独特的吧。

如果只有一次，向天发誓这最后一次，能不能将尘封了的感情重新填满我的心扉。  
能不能，这自私的、珍贵的最后一次......

502......503、504！

黑羽喘着粗气，猛地一拉病房门，急切盼望着见到的面容映入眼帘。他三步并两步地踏进屋内，带来一阵凉风，直冲对方扑过去。病床上的人闻声放下平板，扭过头，露出感到意外的神情。

“啊，く（ku）......”

他刚刚张口想要说出对方的名字，那意外的神情被黑羽放大的脸变成了惊讶。对方紧紧搂住他的身体，紧得工藤有些难受。工藤也伸出手抱住他，刚刚与死亡擦肩而过的工藤此刻觉得自己真的很幸运，捡回一条命还见到了黑羽对他的安危担忧地心神不宁的样子。

这和以往的黑羽快斗真的很不一样。

两人相拥着静默无言，黑羽拧着眉双眼微阖，一副痛苦又幸福的样子，他细长浓密的睫毛轻颤，过了许久，他缓缓睁开眼，嘴唇微张，欲吻还休，突然意识到了自己的失态似的想要起身与对方分离。

工藤倒是一点也忍不住，在黑羽将要起身离开的一刻扣住他的脑袋，咬上他的唇瓣，唇上传来一丝微麻。黑羽瞪大了双眼。他内心的惊讶更多的被惊喜所替代，他不知道是什么契机使工藤突然献上一个吻，但他毫不犹豫地决定享受当下。工藤手的力道有些大，像是要把黑羽揉进身体里。他撬开他的贝齿，伸出舌在温暖的口腔中扫荡，勾起他的舌，与之缠绵。

这自私的、珍贵的最后一次。

他能感觉到黑羽的喘息和心脏的剧烈跳动，想必是一路狂奔过来的。他伸手将黑羽的碎发捋过耳后，指尖触碰到的乱发下藏了湿漉漉的汗，手指轻轻撩拨冻得微红的耳垂，捧起他冰凉的脸，但这个吻持续了很久，像是要把之前欠下的补上一样。

他的动作时而轻柔时而粗暴，时而舒缓时而激烈，掌握得恰到好处。黑羽半推半就地接受了这个吻，直到感到缺氧般晕眩，手腕发力推开了工藤，撇开头沉默不言。工藤故作委屈地撇撇嘴，把平板电脑锁屏放到病床旁的柜子上。

他刚刚正在看纸质版档案中缺失的关于酒井晃士的部分，两年前建立的老案件的电子档案终于派上了用场。他感到有些奇怪，像如此重大的案件居然会发生信息遗漏的事件吗，而且还是跟白马警视总监的公子有关的案件。

“你没事，真是太好了。”黑羽如释重负地后退一步，扯出一个尴尬又苍白的笑。他搓搓手，有了几分暖意后脱掉了羽绒服，放在一旁的折叠椅靠背上。他整整自己的西服，打量起工藤新一。工藤穿着医院松松垮垮的病号服，脸色苍白，额头有个已经结痂的小擦伤，“右臂受伤了？”

“啊，不要紧，子弹擦伤。等最后一个检查结果出来就可以出院了。”工藤挽起袖子，露出包扎好的右臂给黑羽看，听见黑羽小声吐槽了一句这个绷带绑的不好看。

“那，有机动队员牺牲了吗？”黑羽语调沉了下来。

工藤一愣，满脑子问号，飞速旋转了半天的大脑得到无解。

“谁死了？”

“我读到一条新闻说一死一伤，你伤了那还有一个死的......”

？？？

工藤歪着头想了半天：“哦——，你是说早乙女尚弥吧！他还活着但是肺部中了枪，已经抢救过来了在ICU躺着。同事说跟随救护车的小医生给他盖了个白单子，送到医院时接手的医生还以为他已经凉透了。写新闻的人怕不是看走眼，妄自做出了结论，也太不严谨了。”

[肺部中了枪]

黑羽神情严肃了起来。（黑羽愀然（你够）

“左肺下叶穿过肋骨但没贯穿肺，做的取弹手术？”

“是贯穿伤，距离太近了......”工藤皱眉，伸手要拿床头的矿泉水瓶，黑羽抢先一步拿了过来，拧开盖子递给他。“你怎么知道的？”

“猜的。”

“你有事瞒着我。”

“没有。我区区一个老师哪有那能耐瞒住警部补大人呢。”

“法医组长真是高看我了呢。”

刚刚还充满了甜腻热烈气息的房间瞬间冷却，黑羽又后退了一步，靠着墙站着，两个人有点剑拔弩张的势头。

“我说了，没有。”

黑羽扯出一个微笑，坐到了椅子上。刚才跑了半天，精力体力耗费有点过度了，困倦感渐渐侵上他的大脑。

“那我倒要问问你......”工藤转过身去拿平板，他要质问黑羽有关酒井晃士的纸质版档案的事——他已经基本可以确定黑羽动过他的桌面了。

“哦哦，黑羽老弟啊！你怎么来了？”

目暮警官笑着走来，从工藤的角度可以看到，目暮警官和身后的高木涉进门的时候手里举着枪，他们看到黑羽后快速收了起来。莫不是黑羽刚才在楼下造成了骚动？

工藤一想到黑羽边跑边喊，“工藤新一，工藤新一警部补在哪间病房？！”一脸的焦急但实际上自己只是受了点小伤就想笑。笑的同时又有点小伤感。

“听说有警察受了伤，正好在这附近，于是我就赶来了。比起工藤警部补，早乙女君怎么样了？”

黑羽要起身，目暮警官摆摆手示意坐着就好，他让高木涉继续去忙，叹口气踱步来到窗边。

天色阴了下来，估计不久之后就会飘起雪花。

“目前情况还算稳定，可怜早乙女君刚参加工作没几年还很年轻，要是有什么后遗症......犯人真的太可恨了啊！”

“抓住了吗？”

“没有。确切来说，杮宗嗣根本不在家里。那个家里没有任何人，甚至，我怀疑杮宗嗣也不存在。”工藤仰起头喝了口水，拧上瓶盖放回床头，拧着眉愤愤地说道。

“我们被犯人弄的小机关给耍了。”

“耍了......？”

“犯人用绳子轻轻勒住枪的扳机，利用枪身缠绕绳子让绳子能有力地固定住，绳子的另一端系在门把手上，等我们强行破开门，就会“扣下”枪的扳机.......早乙女的反应力真的很强，得好好感谢他啊，工藤老弟。”

“是。”工藤应道，偏过头露出了疑惑的表情，“但是啊，目暮警官你不觉得奇怪吗？在我和早乙女被送到医院之后，我们组的组员应该对杮宗嗣的公寓做了地毯式的搜索，可是没有人汇报发现疑似证物的物品，已经确定杮宗嗣会为了跟案子撇清关系而保留证据，目的是威胁山崎健人免得把自己抖出去。那么重要的证物不放在自己家里......难道是大型超市的储藏柜之类的吗？但是山崎健人那天喝了不少酒，酒后一激动说出谎话来的可能性也不是零......”

目暮拧着眉思考了一下。

“工藤老弟说得很有道理，那这样吧，我让高木组再去杮宗嗣家里调查一边，看看是否遗漏了什么。佐藤组去他家附近所有的自助储物柜调查一下。那我先走了，我让小林君留在这里，等你检查结果下来就通知我，他就在外面的椅子上。”目暮语速越来越快，上头给的压力让他有些心急，他摆摆手，快步离开了病房。

“如果是我不会这么做。”

“诶？”

方才一言不发的黑羽突然说了这么一句，工藤转过来看着他，他双手插着西裤口袋，靠着墙低垂着头。

“为什么这么说？”

“因为啊，那么想藏一片特别的树叶，当然是放进森林里咯。”

他抬起头，他那大海般的眸似乎满是活力，阳光向上。

这是他得意的扑克脸，就像他们刚见面时的那样。

“如果没有森林的话，就自己去创造一个。”

......

[我只是担心，他这种类型的人，多数走向了犯罪的道路。]

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑羽快斗不顾竹内凉的劝阻，执意要走向深渊。  
> 工藤新一独自前往山崎健人的家中，却被埋伏在此的酒井晃士威胁，他只好放下武器，却被......

13

15：37

他看的出来。

黑羽是真的动了气。

那双明眸在看到自己缠着绷带的右臂后便沉了下去，他所喜爱的海蓝色变得暗淡，不过黑羽下一秒就熟练地换上了扑克脸，扬起了微笑。

创造一片森林么？

工藤支起腿，十指合拢，微微阖上眼，回忆着整个案件的细节，在记忆宫殿里穿行。

[如果是我不会这么做。]

“黑羽君，你会怎么做？”工藤新一目视前方，装作随口一问。

“如果是我的话......”黑羽坐回到床前的椅子上，裹紧了羽绒服，“杮宗嗣、渡边信之介和山崎健人为了讨论案件，需要一个相对独立的环境。酒吧KTV人多眼杂，酒店开房会有记录，购物中心大型超市是理想环境，混在人群中反而会不那么显眼，对吧，工藤さん？”

“不行，他们讨论的话题太敏感。”

“行驶的车辆中呢？在路上边随便转悠边讨论，很私密。”

“不是的，他们的情况无法乘坐出租车，只能自己开，之前调查渡边去向的时候没有找到有关他们的画面，离渡边的死亡地点不远处是那块区域的交通枢纽......”

“也就是说一定会被拍到啊。”

“是的，所以只剩下......”

山崎健人家？

工藤愣住了，这件案子的一块关键拼图已经出现在自己眼前。在自己家中可以有足够的私密性，他们在房间里做什么都不会有人知道。山崎居住的小区是老小区了，监控设备不是很完善，很多地方会被忽略。而且上次只是去山崎家实施抓捕，并没有在他家展开细致的调查，也就是说很多信息并没有被发掘。

恐怕杮宗嗣是因为注意到了山崎家中他女朋友的衣物，从而萌发了用女朋友威胁山崎的想法。

山崎健人被捕当天喝了酒，家中应该有剩下的酒瓶，今天不是收可回收物的日子所以酒瓶还在回收点，证据还在！

“车站卫生间的残疾人隔间？或者街边小巷？可是那样的话无法找到他们的踪迹。”

黑羽冥思苦想后试探性地问了工藤。

“车站卫生间有可能，他们三人可以乘坐不同的电车到一个中转站，用手机联系碰面。”

工藤马上接话道。

这不是刻意隐瞒，他心想。黑羽方才的眼神在他脑中再一次浮现。

这是为了他的安全。

“嗯......那我帮你转告佐藤警官，让她去换乘车站调一下监控？”

“好，麻烦你了。”

黑羽给了他一个微笑，说了几句嘱咐的话便起身离开了。

好的，那么对于杮宗嗣来说，山崎健人家是一个很好的地点，可以进行长时间的、深入的交流。

也是一个藏东西的好地方。

工藤打开平板，调出山崎健人逮捕行动的报告，却不小心点到了杮宗嗣的身份资料。杮宗嗣的照片、加粗的汉字姓名和罗马音首先映入他的眼帘。

他的手指却悬在了返回键上。

kaki soushi

重新排列后不就是sakai koushi吗.......

酒井晃士？

工藤皱起了眉，左手食指抵在下巴上，盯着纯白色的被罩陷入思考。

原来如此，怪不得黑羽开会后匆匆离开了。

“工藤先生，您的检测报告出来了。没有别的问题，办好手续就可以出院了。”清爽利落的女护士敲敲门，小步走来，面带标准微笑冲工藤举起了手中的夹板。“明天下午三点来找青木医生换药，持续一周后再做个复查。”

“哦，对了。工藤先生，有一位姓白马的先生找您，现在让他进来吗？”

窗外一只乌鸦高调地飞来，落在细长的树枝上，抖掉了枝上的积雪，展开乌黑的羽翼，发出了高昂的鸣叫。

......

5：30pm

“......那么，人的颅骨会带有性别特征，”黑羽放下粉笔，拿起讲桌角的泛着黄的颅骨，“女性的前额会比较陡，而男性比较缓和，女性的眶下缘比较锐利，而男性的比较粗壮。”

黑羽顿了一下，抬眼看向阶梯座位上的学生们，一个熟悉的身影被他捕捉到了，那位青年脸上有着藏不住的怒色，黑框眼镜，茶色短发，坐在最后排像个乖宝宝一样安静地听课。

竹内凉。

什么风把他吹来了，临近新年了不忙着准备期末试题吗？

“女性的颧骨会比较纤细，而男性的比较粗壮。”黑羽继续说道，手指描过标本的颧骨，“女性的枕外隆突不明显，男性的会突出。女性下颌角度比较大，而男性的趋近于直角——所以打上去或被打会很疼。”

同学中有人发出了轻笑。

“女性的眉弓不明显，男性的会相当突出。由此可见，这位标本先生是男性。在判断性别上耻骨联合也是很好的选择，甚至可以具体到年龄，这个下节课再讲。以上！”

黑羽刻意放缓了收拾教案的动作，微笑着与最后一位同学说再见后，把笔记本电脑抱在怀里，单插兜靠在讲台上。天色已晚，同学们离开的时候顺手关上了座位上方的灯，竹内凉板着脸从黑暗中快步走来，他的脸拉得很难看，双唇微微发抖，像是下一秒就要爆发。

“找我有事？”

黑羽见竹内也不说话干瞪着他，问了一句。

“辞职申请是怎么回事？”

竹内问道，并不是很好的语气。他感到很气愤，自己当初一再恳求理事长招聘黑羽，警视厅造访后自己还是坚持留下他，现在铃木理事长一封黑羽的辞职信拍在他脸上，火辣辣的疼。

“理事长找你了？”

竹内凉没有回答，往前上了一步，站在黑羽面前，站在了冷白色的光下。他从口袋里抽出揉得皱了的信函，甩在讲台上，啪的一声。

“为什么？你曾经说过你不会再揪着过去不放了，你亲口告诉我你放弃了！”

“哇呜，心理学者，控制你自己的行为，冷静。”

黑羽低垂着头，额前的碎发挡住了他海蓝色的眼，再加上昏暗的光线，看不清他的神情。他这种沉默的态度只会令竹内更加焦虑，他又问了一遍。

“为什么啊？！”

“一些个人原因啦。没事啊，空闲的时候还是可以一起吃饭的嘛。”

竹内仿佛又看到了三年前的那个黑羽，有梳理型人格倾向，选择远离众人、在心中筑起高墙的他。这个心理学者不太会掩饰内心的想法，况且他面对的是有着娴熟的扑克脸的黑羽。

“我以为在以往的咨询中，你已经完全信任我了，现在看来，是我想多了......一直以来，你从没卸下过防备吧。”他苦笑一声，后退一步紧握着拳。

“竹内さん，我从来没有欺骗过你。”黑羽见他没有动作，拍拍他的肩，拎起背包，“回来找个时间好好谈谈吧，我还有重要的事，抱歉要先走了。”

“去见酒井晃士，我没猜错吧？”

黑羽顿住了，他转过身来，温柔的眼睛中蕴含着极其痛苦的神情，他扬起嘴角，露出了微笑，但不是一切都能靠笑容来掩盖的。

“又是那副表情，能让你露出那副表情的也只有他了吧？”

“嗯。”

一副明明痛苦，却装成什么事都没有，强撑着坚强的样子。

黑羽承认了，竹内疾步走过来紧紧抓住他的双臂，黑色镜框后是藏不住的激动和担忧。

“你要去哪里？找到他之后你要做什么？如果不是受到外界的刺激你怎么会突然辞职，是警视厅的人为难你了吗？要不我去和理事长说说暂停接受司法解剖的委托。是这个案件和四年前的事件有相似的点吗？你是不是担心工藤先生会和白马警部一样——”

“竹内凉！”黑羽大喊一声，眼神冰冷而决绝。竹内确实被震慑到了，他似乎是第一次见到黑羽爆发的样子，但估计这不是全部，他这样的反应恰恰说明了竹内猜想的方向是正确的。

“竹内さん，求你了，不要再问了。”

黑羽快斗有两多年没有说过“竹内さん”这个称呼了，一阵寒意涌上竹内的心头，他清楚地知道，他已经处在崩溃的边缘了。

就像三年前一样。

问题是，该怎样，又由谁来把他拉回来呢？

“抱歉，我只是想作为朋友......看来让你露出那副表情的那个‘他’恐怕是工藤先生吧。”

“我们之间只是实验者与被实验者，咨询师与患者的关系。咨询师不能干涉患者的行为，初次见面你就说过的，对吗？”

黑羽把手伸进羽绒服口袋里，握紧了那个玻璃瓶子，对方察觉了他的视线，他露出了礼貌的笑容。

“是啊，但是，朋友可以。”

“我不想伤害你，我身边的人......”黑羽扭头就走，顺便关上了灯，诺大的教室陷入了黑暗，“都遭受了不幸。”

“竹内，一直以来谢谢你了。”

“站住！”

竹内追上去，但是晚了一步。他离开了教室，带上了门，门关上后发出了奇怪的响声。

“喂！”竹内使劲下压手把，向里侧拽门，却发现门锁被卡住，怎么也转不动，他拼命地拍门，门外只有渐渐远去的脚步声，寂静的阶梯教室回荡着他的嘶吼，“黑羽快斗——！”

......

7：23pm

啊，真的好冷啊。

工藤新一拖着身体，踏上最后一节台阶，搓搓冰冷的手，抬起手腕看了眼表，表盘上显是四点来钟。

诶，什么时候停了？

他从医院离开，伴着夜空悄悄飘荡的雪花来到了山崎健人的住所。他刚刚吃完晚饭，现在不知怎么的有点头晕。可能是伤口的原因吧，他想到。在医院的时候受到了白马警视总监的拜访，警视总监似乎又苍老了几分，头顶金发渐渐稀疏，变得苍白。他跟工藤说了很多，像父子一样叙旧，不知怎么的，话题拐到了四年前的案件，他认真且严肃的对他说了白马探的遗言。

四年前，白马警部经过抢救后清醒了几分钟，在那宝贵的时间里，他对黑羽说的那部分话。

信息量有些大，工藤警部补一时也没理解到他的意图。

上次警视厅倾力抓捕黑羽快斗，工藤以为他们之间的关系已经有了不可弥补的裂痕，他以为警视总监恨死了间接造成自己儿子死亡的黑羽，但现在看来，并非如此，或者说黑羽单方面地对他产生了误解。

工藤揉揉头发，白马警视总监告诉他而非黑羽的原因恐怕是希望能转达一下，为什么是他呢......是高木刑警告诉他自己和黑羽关系不错？但是黑羽一直不接电话。

奇怪。

工藤收起手机，从口袋里掏出山崎家的钥匙，在医院的时候他拜托别的警员送过来的。

他临走时去ICU看了早乙女尚弥，那个活力满满的家伙安静地躺在病床上，还在昏迷，嘴里插了管子，身边围绕着冷冰冰的仪器。躺在那里的本应是他，他怎么也没想到踹开门后迎接他的是一颗子弹，他怎么也没想到向来轻浮的早乙女瞬间用尽全力把他拽到一边，替他挡了枪，子弹穿过早乙女的身体，擦伤了他的手臂。

那时候他发誓，赌上平成时代的福尔摩斯的荣誉，一定要亲自把犯人逮捕归案。

工藤把钥匙插进钥匙孔，却发现门轻轻晃动了一下。

没锁？

他伸手推了下门，老旧的门吱呀一声打开。他浑身的神经顿时紧绷起来，房间里有人，可能是小偷，或者是来销毁证据的犯人，这肯定打草惊蛇了。

屋里没有开灯，窗外的繁华都市闪烁着五彩的霓虹光，光亮映在客厅的家具上，他听见了窸窣的响声，但那响声很快停止了。他快速从厨房操作台上抓起水果刀，轻手轻脚地走向半掩着的卧室房门。

整个房间重新变得寂静，仿佛刚才的声音是他的错觉。他捏紧了刀柄，缓慢地、像是走在雷区一样，向卧室走去。他的心跳得太快了，他试图压抑住自己逐渐加快的心跳，缓解紧张的情绪，但没有效果，他只能让自己尽量冷静下来。他的皮鞋踩在木地板上，忽然一下子发出了刺耳的嘎吱声响。

卧室里突然传来连续的呜咽声，像是受了委屈的小狗，声调越来越高，并且越来越激烈。

糟了。

他猛地一下踹开门，一名女性被绑住了手脚，坐在床上哆哆嗦嗦地哭泣，满脸的眼泪和汗。她头发乱糟糟的，衣衫凌乱，但都还完整，身上也没有明显的暴力造成的伤。

“啊，你是山崎先生的......”

工藤在记忆里搜索，她和山崎健人在同一张照片出现过，看来她就是铃木十合子。他把水果刀放下，打开了卧室的灯，走过来结她身上的绳子，不过绑着她的不是普通的麻绳。

“尼龙绳和......轧带？”

那位女性突然发了疯得大叫，但是声音都被胶条封在了嘴里，只能发出唔唔的声音。

“抱歉，弄疼你了？”

一瞬间，一只胳膊突然从工藤身后窜出来，勾住了他的脖颈，对方比他要高，那人发狠地往后勒，几乎要把他举起来。工藤也只能尽最大力去掰，女人的喊声，自己的心跳声，对方的低语，一时间充斥在他的大脑。

可恶！

工藤一个肘击打上了对方腹部的某个位置，对方吃痛地缩回手，工藤才终于逃离苦海，他在那里不住地干咳，捂着自己的脖颈，抬起眼来，对方的面孔撞进眼里。

看清对方的长相后，他瞪大了双眼。他见过这个人，在vankens相关档案上。面前的男性大概四十大几，有些长的短发中掺杂着几缕银丝，脸色很憔碎，鼻梁上有一道延长到左眼泪腺的刀疤，一脸杀气。

酒井晃士。

“晚上好，工藤新一。”

是比他想象的还要苍老的雄厚的男低音。

工藤退后几步，不自觉地做了吞咽动作，他悄悄从西裤口袋里掏出手机，背在身后想要给警视厅发信求救，却被酒井晃士发现了，酒井迅速拽他过来，一手打上他的脸，一手夺过了手机，扔出了房间。

十分清脆的一声。

工藤被那一掌扇得有些懵，但还是用力甩开了他的手，扑到另一边夺过了那把水果刀。

该死，手枪在小林那里，早知道不溜出来了。

“你和黑羽快斗很像，而且都爱搞小动作。他跟你提过吗？”

“你这个混蛋！”

“连词汇都用的一样。”

酒井从后腰拔出枪，指着工藤。

“哼，把刀给我，宝贝。”

工藤冲他坚决地举起了刀，两人僵持着，之后工藤一步一步冲他走来，刀尖对准了他的心脏。

“为了公众的利益，我很乐意迎接死亡。”

“呵，狗屁的英雄主义。”

酒井把枪对准了十合子，那位女性吓得够呛，浑身颤抖，一直在摇头，眼里满是哀求。

“牺牲你还是她，或者是.......”酒井晃士在结尾巧妙地拐了个弯，不怀好意地笑着，“他？”

工藤没有明显的表情波动，只是攥紧了刀柄，骂了他一句。

最终，他放下了胳膊，把刀放在脚边，踢了过去。

“放她走，别去找他。”

酒井笑着走过来，把刀抵在工藤的额头上，年轻的警部补不为所动，只是倔强地瞪着恶人，不敢放松一丝一毫。

酒井把手枪收回腰间，然后瞬间双手用力击打上工藤的双耳。

两阵风过来，伴随着痛觉的是双耳的耳鸣和温热液体的流出，还有愈来愈严重的晕眩感。

不行，撑不住了。

他放松了肌肉，跪倒在地上，脸颊贴上冰冷的地板，眼前一黑，意识离他远去。

最后他好像在而耳鸣声中听见酒井晃士又对他说了什么，那张脸上的笑容越发地猖狂。

“那么，”酒井踢了工藤几脚，确认他是真的晕过去了之后，看向了铃木十合子，可怜的女人不停地颤抖着，眼泪止不住地流，“你也就没有用了呢。”

他拿起了水果刀，向她走去。

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

14

8:23pm

黑羽快斗合上手机，他抬头看眼面前的居民楼。寒风吹过，风灌进了他的领口，他连忙拉上领口的拉链，把双手伸进口袋，哆嗦了一下。

“山崎健人就住在这里吗......”

黑羽快斗小时候励志成为一名出色的魔术师，为此他用心努力跟随父亲学习魔术。虽然理想没能实现，但学得的本领还可以用在其他地方。比如说，在说谎的警部补的后颈偷偷地粘上一个追踪器，直径5毫米，纸片般轻巧。之前警视厅监视过黑羽一阵子，他们在他衣领内侧贴了个差不多的追踪器，黑羽发觉后拆下来拜托别人帮忙做了个升级版，如今派上了用场。

黑羽快步走进居民楼，却发现电梯按钮上方的屏幕滚动着ERROR，楼梯间就在大门右侧。他又返回去，推开楼梯间的门，声控灯闻声亮起了光，在头顶光源的帮助下，他看到了一名趴在地上的、浑身是血的女子。他吓了一下，快速恢复了冷静，蹲下身撑开女子的眼皮用手机手电照射，还是清澈的，对光也有反应，他又去摸女子的颈动脉。

“还活着.......太微弱了。喂，能听见我说话吗？”

女子俯卧在地上，头发凌乱，混着血和汗，白净的衣衫被撕扯破烂，染上了鲜红的血，血顺着大腿，描摹出几道曲折的血痕，周围地面上有狰狞的血手印。他抬头看向楼梯，台阶上有一道断断续续的、摩擦留下的血迹，墙边还有着溅出的血点。黑羽快斗蹲下身检查了女子的伤势，松了口气。

“没有伤及要害.......呼，滚下来的么......总之，先叫救护车。”

黑羽做了个吞咽动作，他打开手机，一愣。

[未接来电：警部补（9）]

啊，之前静音了来着。

顶灯熄灭，楼梯间又陷入了黑暗。女子突然动了一下，伸手扒住了黑羽的裤脚，她发出有气无力的呜咽，黑羽吓得喊了一声，声控灯又亮起，这次他看清了女子的脸。

“诶！你是山崎先生的......”  
“救、救我......求求你......”

女子抓紧了黑羽的裤脚，浑身发抖，黑羽一边夹着手机联系医院，一边扯下她的衣摆撕成布条，给她包扎了一下。女子蜷缩起身体，抬起头看了他一眼。

“你、你不是在......吗？”

尽管她说的一部分话黑羽没有听清，但从她的疑惑来看，她把他当成了另一个人。仅从外貌来说当成了谁不言而喻，而她在什么情况下看见了“他”让黑羽不敢想象。女子没有伤到要害，黑羽让她躺平，把羽绒服脱下来给她盖上。

灯又一次灭掉，他打了个寒战。电话已经挂断，他决定在这里等救护车来。他时而向楼梯上看去，皱着眉咬唇，内心急得火热，他攥起了拳，手心出了一层薄汗。

焦躁，不安，担忧。

楼梯间门被推开，来者看到这副情形吓得大叫，慌张地后退，黑羽看清了来者的面容，伸手抓住他的衣领。

“黑羽老师？！”  
“长久川？你这家伙怎么在这里！”

长久川吓得哆嗦，手中的塑料袋掉到地上。这个楼梯间灯光昏暗、似乎是血液的液体溅了一地，地上躺着的白衣女人更是惨不忍睹，他不敢去看，可是黑羽快斗一副要揍人的表情，长久川也只好硬着头皮回答他。

“我、我住这儿......三楼......”

黑羽把他拽进来，往墙上一甩，把手机塞给他，板着脸一字一顿地说。

“密码是0504，让它保持畅通，我已经打了急救电话，你留在这里等救护人员来。顺便......”黑羽看了一眼地上的女人，咬着牙说，“救护车到的时候打110，就说这里发生了杀人事件。明白了吗？！”

长久川疯狂点头，紧紧抓着手机，他眼神躲闪，似乎有话要说。黑羽重重地拍了一下他的肩膀，做了个深呼吸，转身抬脚向楼梯奔去。

“黑羽老师，我很抱歉——”长久川终于大声地喊了出来。

黑羽的身影很快消失在阴暗的楼梯，他没有回应。声控灯又灭掉了，长久川吓得尖叫，灯又亮了起来，他愧疚地低下头，打开黑羽的手机，按他所说的保持畅通。

过了几分钟，急救中心打来了电话。他很负责地把受伤的女人交接给救护人员，协助他们把她抬上救护车，目送他们离去后，不明所以地按照黑羽的吩咐拨打了110。

“诶，那是什么？”

长久川走到墙角，蹲下身，把一个装有透明液体的小玻璃瓶捡了起来。

>>>

嘶，好疼......

被一阵刺痛唤醒，工藤新一艰难地睁开眼，他用了几秒钟来回忆，意识到自己的处境后猛然坐起身，却发现枪口抵上了自己的眉心。酒井晃士把拇指从工藤的眶上缘上拿开[1]，颇有深意地看着他笑，浑浊的眼睛中带着露骨的凶狠。

他很随意地掂着枪，似乎并没有扣下扳机的打算。

“表情不错嘛，工藤先生。很想杀了我吧？”

工藤匆匆环顾一下四周。酒井趁他晕过去的时候把他转移到了客厅，他右手边是茶几，左手边是有窗一侧的墙壁，卧室门紧闭，灯全部关着，屋内仅靠窗外的霓虹灯光来照明。工藤躺在窗边的地板上，他身处光线最强的位置，酒井蹲在他对面，从他这里只能看见酒井模糊的面容。工藤向远处瞟去，那把水果刀沾了血被丢在卧室门口，工藤身上没有伤口，可想而知。

“我只想把你送进监狱！”

怒火从心底升腾，工藤大声回答，丝毫不怕惹怒对方。醒来之后令工藤惊讶的是，酒井晃士没有对他做任何束缚。不过他的脑袋还晕着，耳内的闷塞感还在，听力减弱了很多，对方的话也是勉强才听清，他决定先不轻举妄动。

“哼，不愧是工藤新一......当年真是疏忽了，应该去把你也杀掉才对。”酒井晃士撩起垂到眼上的发丝，发出懊恼的一声叹息，随后握紧了拳说道，“你的存在坏了我的事，不过，也更有挑战性了。”

工藤眯眼看他，从他的口型看懂了后半句话。

“什么挑战性？铃木十合子在哪里？”

“山崎的女人大概还活着吧，我把她扔出去了，如果她能坚强地离开这里去通风报信，你的警察同伴们就能来救你了呢。在那之前，希望你能满足我一个心愿。”酒井晃士刻意避开了工藤的提问，自顾自地说道，“让我见识一下日本警察的救世主的推理。呐，推理一下吧，我为什么要杀死那四个人？”

这次的案件算上铃木十合子也只有三人，难道说他要在这里把我也杀掉吗......工藤攥紧了地毯上的短毛，外耳道又传来一阵刺痛，脑袋内响起了嗡鸣声，他艰难地开口。

“杀死前三人为了掩盖这起案件的真相......最后杀掉我来羞辱警视厅......”

酒井晃士愣了一下，“误会了啊工藤先生，暂时不会动你。我是指已经死掉的四个人：渡边信之介，松下修治，白马探，黑羽盗一。”

酒井看着工藤费力思索的表情，得意地咧开嘴角，褶子一层层堆在可怖的脸上，他压低声音缓慢地吐出了四个名字，像恶魔的低语。

“......为了什么？”

酒井晃士把枪别在后腰，歪了一下头，悠哉地说道：“这就要靠你来推理了，工藤先生。”

工藤新一气得发抖，他攥起拳，指骨泛白，他命令自己的大脑飞速旋转。排除渡边和松下的同学关系，这四人唯一的共同性就是都和黑羽有过联系，不管是生前还是死后。如果说20年前黑羽盗一的死是对黑羽快斗伤害的开始，后来的vankens案件就是加深恨意的陷阱，而黑羽毫无防备地摔了进去，摔得体无完肤，他挣扎着爬出来，带着结痂的伤口再次启程，却又将被挑破新生的嫩肉。

必须阻止酒井晃士。

那天晚上，黑羽在睡梦中流泪，紧紧地握住自己的手的场景浮现在工藤眼前。

“你为什么要摧毁他的人生？！”

酒井晃士抹了把胡茬，挑眉看着工藤，“摧毁人生，没错，请继续。”

“20年前黑羽快斗还是个孩子，你没有理由盯上他。那时候正是你们vankens组织猖獗的时期，从你的等级来看，当时你还只是个替他们干脏事的小喽啰。同时期世界著名的魔术师黑羽盗一红透半边天，他的世界巡演，容有成千上万的人的会场成为了你们交易的好地方。”工藤顿了一下，一阵眩晕袭上大脑，他稳住身体，再次开口，“后来被发现了吧，黑羽盗一先生联手警视厅打了组织个措手不及，于是你们伪造了那起巡演东京站的演出事故进行报复。”

“在那之后，你注意到了黑羽快斗。”

黑羽快斗顺着血迹上到了5楼，血迹从2楼半起变得断断续续，他发现了一段沾血的宽大透明胶带挂在扶手的铁杆上。看来是犯人用透明胶缠上伤口来止血，山崎的女友撑着扶手时，沾上液体失去粘性的透明胶脱落掉了。

“呼哈——，在哪......”他喘息几下，追踪器能显示的范围已经是最大，他只好沿着过道一家家地寻找异样，像是堆积在门口的垃圾或是挤爆了信箱的信件，又或许是被撬过的门锁上留下的刮痕。

黑羽直起身来，单从门来讲，面前这家没有什么问题。他从裤子口袋里摸出工藤新一的警察证，调整呼吸，用额头的汗抹平凌乱的流海，按下了门铃。

“第二次遇见纯属巧合，你们碰巧在高屋山道遇见他们，白马警部在你们的暗杀名单上，四下无人，突然袭击控制住没有武器的他们，然后果断动手。”

“毕竟是很出名的警部，关东名侦探其中一位。杀了他，一来能铲除潜在的威胁；二来，那可是警视总监的公子，对那群无脑警察的打击很大吧？”酒井笑笑，那双浑浊的眼睛映出了光，他微微前倾，露出欣慰的表情，“继续。”

从体型上来看，我单挑酒井晃士胜算不大，只能先拖延时间了......

“现场留有一把手枪，枪上有黑羽快斗和白马警部的指纹......你想嫁祸黑羽，伪装成白马警部对他拳打脚踢之后被黑羽夺过手枪杀死.....可是你不知道的是，白马警部是左撇子，指纹却是右手持枪留下的。”工藤回忆着档案，现下推理分析得出结论，他自己也很震惊。每吐出一个字，他的心似乎又痛了一点。

“怪不得那家伙现在还能自由地到处跑，真是失误啊失误。”酒井察觉到了工藤过长的停顿和沉思的神情，“工藤先生是现想的吗？”

“只看完了档案，还没来得及推理。”

“真是优秀啊，继续说。”

“帮助山崎策划杀人计划也是想通过他们传递信息，对身为法医的黑羽传递‘我回来了’的信息。当然，如果黑羽没有接这个案子，我没有调查出背后的你的话，你一定会再次下手，直到把黑羽钓上钩。”

“何以见得呢？”

黑羽快斗鞠躬和住户道别，已经是第5家了，只剩前面两家......黑羽刚要摁下门铃，耳边传来剧烈的响声，像是什么东西爆掉，或是枪声，但是这声音太过飘渺，像是只在他脑内回响了几下，他没有在意。

大概是太紧张了吧。  
新一......

黑羽甩甩头，不停地按门铃按钮，门内传来由远及近的骂声，黑羽低头看眼工藤的证件照，赔着笑面对开了门的住户。

“两名死者，死因都和呼吸衰竭有关。杮宗嗣家的埋伏也是，瞄准的是肺吧。你想用各种手段来暗示他，让他手里的手术刀成为杀人的利器。”

酒井大笑着拍手称赞，不停地晃头，“太精彩了，工藤先生。真是太精彩了，你和他长得差不多，却比他强太多了。没错，我想，在和他的搏斗中杀死他，他奔向我挥起凶器的那刻。”

“闭嘴。”工藤咬着牙，挤出来这么一句，“这点你四年前就可以实现，你一定还有别的目的。”

是什么呢，到底目的是什么，和四年前不同的如今，现在有什么要素是那时不具备的，当时缺少了什么......

“看你臭着脸思考的样子，真是可爱。”酒井半调戏地说道，手前伸要摸工藤的脸，工藤没有动，只是发狠瞪他，酒井反而缩回了手。他从工藤新一的蓝眼睛中看到了四年前的那晚，黑羽眼中的凛冽。

不知为何酒井竟然有了退缩。他在心里嘲笑了自己一下。

假如黑羽在这里，或者酒井把我囚禁起来，甚至杀了我，能满足什么当时没有的条件吗，孤立无援的黑羽，只剩他们二人的四年前，酒井为什么不动手？明明很容易就能......工藤拧着眉拼命思考，汗珠顺着脸颊滑下，指甲戳进掌肉里，留下红痕。

[四下无人]

啊！原来是这样啊。

“呵......哈哈，哈哈哈哈——”工藤突然想通了，他仰头笑了出来，笑得肩膀上下抖动，尽管头因此更疼了，他还是要放肆地大笑。

酒井不明所以地看他，笑容渐渐消失。

“你废了半天劲，前思后想搞出来这么个案件，到头来还是被我破了。你真是太蠢了，你把证物藏在那么傻的地方哈哈哈哈哈。这一切都只是为了满足你的控制欲和表现欲，还有你那一点可怜的自尊心。还真是心思细腻的麻烦类型哈哈哈哈。就这作案手法还想搭台表演？太——”

酒井晃士沉下脸，他扬起手一拳打向工藤的下颚，没有让他说完话。工藤闷哼一声后仰倒地，酒井压上来双手掐住工藤的脖颈，工藤很快反应过来抬手去抠酒井虎钳一样的手，在他的粗糙的手背上挠出血痕。工藤挣扎着吸气，动脉流动的声音就在自己耳边，越来越响，一下一下地震动鼓膜，他的呼吸受阻不大，脑袋却越来越晕，快要炸裂，这不对劲。

血管绞杀。

这个混蛋！工藤狠狠骂了他一句。

5分钟，最多了，大脑供血一旦......

霎那间，他突然想起了痛哭的山崎健人。

那副撕心裂肺的样子......如果我死了，黑羽也会哭的吧......

眼前的狂暴的酒井逐渐模糊，工藤咬紧牙关，他知道更疼痛的还在后面。

他找到酒井心理防线破碎的那点了。

酒井晃士捞起他的脖子砸向地面，磕到后脑，脑子突然懵掉，意识瞬间离他而去，眼前仅剩酒井狰狞的脸。工藤手上很快泄了劲，酒井好不容易腾出右手，攥紧拳，泛白的关节击打上工藤的下颌和颧骨。一下、两下、三下......见鲜血糊了工藤的脸，方才乱挠的手无力地垂下，酒井才低吼一声，住了手，支起身大喘着气。

“哈啊、哈小兔崽子挺能耐啊，怎么不说话了，嗯？！”

酒井松了手。工藤经历了片刻的灵魂抽离，他猛吸一口气，开始颤抖着咳嗽，涎液混着血顺着嘴角流下，弄脏了地毯。他眯起眼瞟了一眼酒井，见对方松懈，迅速蜷起双腿蹬着酒井的胸膛踹开了他，酒井失衡跌倒，工藤双手撑地，一个后翻站起身，抓起一把修眉刀扑过去刺向酒井的眼睛。

掉到茶几底下的修眉刀，要感谢粗心的铃木小姐啊.......工藤在一瞬间想着，他压在酒井身上，修眉刀的刀片距离酒井的眼球只有一厘米。

“能把你打败我死了也没有关系，大不了同归于尽！”

工藤大喊道，他把口中的血啐到酒井脸上，就像工藤见过的大多数杀人犯一样，酒井的斗志被这个挑衅的举动燃起了斗志。工藤的手腕被酒井紧紧攥住，他们一个下压，一个上顶，双方僵持了很久。

“你丫非得搞得血刺呼啦的！行，满足你！”

肾上腺素飙升带来的热血沸腾的快感使工藤暂时忘记了疼痛。工藤使尽全力，手臂不住地发抖。他的意识被分离成两层，一层承受着脑内的晕眩，另一层和酒井搏斗。

晕眩越来越严重，他有想呕吐的感觉，一瞬间的恍惚，被酒井抓住机会借力把他甩到左边。修眉刀刺破了酒井的侧脸，工藤的后背磕到茶几的桌角，咚的一声翻身摔在了地板上。

不能在这里倒下，绝对不能！

我还没有......还没有——！

黑羽快斗与自己对视的时候，那双海蓝色的眸子闪着星光，那是他对他的真挚感情的流露。  
他给自己开了一道裂缝，从他们共同度过的第一个飘雪的夜晚开始，那道裂缝就存在了。

他鼓起了勇气，他对我抱有期待，我必须有所回应，必须把他拉出来！

[那就由我来救赎他吧。]

工藤痛得倒吸一口冷气，强忍着疼痛撑起身，快速挪动身体与酒井拉开了距离。他们同时站起来，工藤后退几步，抹了把嘴边流下的血，他的脑袋炸裂般疼痛，眼前一阵星光闪烁，看不清酒井晃士的身影。身体有不属于自己的不真实感，工藤差点无法找回平衡，他咬破嘴唇使自己保持清醒，举起那把小修眉刀对准酒井。

酒井放松下来，慢慢靠近他，看着工藤努力保持镇定的样子，酒井咧开嘴笑了。

“垂死挣扎罢了，工藤先生。”说着，酒井右手背到身后，握紧了什么东西，“接下来是摧毁黑羽快斗的最后一步——又一个人因他而死。等到我死在黑羽快斗手下，黑羽快斗杀人犯的身份被成功塑造的那刻，全国的犯罪者都会被我震惊。”

“还有什么比把一个秉承正义的受害者变成杀人犯，更让人有成就感的呢？”

“如果被卷入不合情理的事件的人，就此放弃自己的人生，同样做出不合情理的事，就输了。快斗是不会输的，没有人比我了解他。”工藤抹了把脸上的血，撸起袖子，摆出接战的姿态，他的声音沙哑，带着一股不容质疑的决绝与威摄，“我不会让你把他变成杀人犯的，绝对不会！”

“你不过是把受害者逼迫成杀人犯来获得快感，从意志上‘杀’人来彰显你的‘本领’。呵，我还没嘲笑你劣质的作案手法嘞。不择手段地证明自己，你是有多自卑啊，酒井晃士！”

“[快斗]吗？为素不相识的人而死，白痴警察还真是感人啊。”

酒井晃士傲慢地扬起下颌，冷笑几声，拔出手枪扣下了扳机。

“砰——”

又来了，枪声一样的声音，还夹杂着人的喊声。

黑羽隐隐不安起来，他拐过拐角，在破旧的房门前停下，这是最后一家了。

他按下门铃，久久无人应答。他发现门似乎没有上锁，轻轻一推，门被轻易推开一条小缝，门槛上还有暗红色的血迹。

“不会吧......”黑羽喃喃道，毫不犹豫“咣”地推开门。屋内很黑，暂时看不出什么异样，他慌张地开了灯，来到客厅，一片狼藉：被划破的布面沙发，歪倒的衣架，碎了满地的餐碟......地毯上有一小片已经干涸了的血，还有一块黑色的手表。

黑羽走上前去捡了起来，是一块黑色表盘金色指针的DW，它理应戴在工藤白皙的手腕上。表盘摔出了裂痕，停在4:16。

难道说从4:16到现在.......

“工藤新一——！”

黑羽快斗大声喊道，但当然无人应答。

他的呼吸变得急促。他动作粗暴地踹开每个房门寻找工藤的身影，期间他注意到厨房刀架上的空位，角落里的弹壳，电视机旁的弹孔，结合地上的血......他不敢去想。一圈下来，他在狭小的浴室里发现了洒在墙上的小片血迹、一地的啤酒瓶玻璃碎片和盛满浴缸的水。护肤品一类的瓶瓶罐罐被扫到地上，整个浴室凌乱不堪。

！

来晚了吗？

再一次......再一次害死了我珍视的人吗......

黑羽扶着门框，站在浴室门口，对着墙上的血呆呆地发愣，他头脑一片空白，精神紧绷着，四肢越发地无力。

四年前的那晚发生的一切不受控制地在脑海中闪现，此刻的精密仪器像个坏掉的播放器，不停地、一次又一次地循环画面，每一帧都染上了抑郁的蓝。枪声再一次响起，还有人的喊叫声，这一次他终于听清了，那是他自己的声音。

酒井晃士开枪后，他奔向白马时的喊声。

再次经历一般，真实得可怕。他闭上眼，那画面越发的清晰起来，即便是早已遗忘了的细节也浮现出来。再次睁开眼，抬起手，鲜红的血染红了他的掌心，他一惊。

眨眼间，那片红色消失了。

是幻觉。

不过是幻觉而已。

他不停地默念道，试图使自己冷静下来，但管理情绪的区域还是罢了工。

黑羽一次次被迫看到白马中枪倒地后，痛苦地喘息，暖棕色的眼眸暗淡下去的样子。他再一次被痛苦的记忆缠绕，再次经历了一般，无法脱身，如同在病房的那段日夜。他再一次身陷于无边无际的黑暗之中，在这个深水一般寂静的夜晚，冷白的霓虹灯照进房间，他沉溺在冰冷的深海之中，刺骨的寒意将他浸透，从指尖到心尖。

身体不住地下沉，沉入未知的海底，除了绝望和窒息般的痛苦还剩什么呢。

这种该死的事情......还是发生了第二次吗......

他做了个深呼吸，颤抖着迈步，像是踏着飘渺的云雾，没有轻重的实感。黑羽走上前，观察那片血迹，理智还有一丝残存，他必须从这个现场看出些什么线索。鲜红刺痛他的双眼，恐惧感快要将他打倒。他甩甩头，没有起到任何作用。

“可恶！给我停下！”

至少现在不能倒下！

黑羽迫切地想从这个逃避状态逃离，一时的暴躁使他做出了伤害自己的行为，他面对粗糙的墙壁，狠狠撞了上去，几次下来擦破了额头，血从鼻梁分流，滑下脸颊。

悲伤已经没过脖颈，再多一点就要将他淹没。

在疼痛的帮助下，总算是摆脱了闪回的记忆，虽然不彻底，但也够他静下来分析现场。他觉得如鲠在喉，只有痛哭一番才能缓解痛楚，但却又发不出半点声音，流不出一滴泪水。

“这个高度......大概是伤在腹部......利器，捅进去又拔出来，出血量不大，很可能还活着。”

寒气贴上他的皮肤，只穿一套西装还是太冷，他打了个哆嗦。

“这个酒瓶......”黑羽蹲下查看地上的碎片，他抬起头，注意到浴缸里的水。

看来带有唾液的酒瓶就是这个了，准备了大量的水，是打算随时销毁证据吗.......

等等......

这个房子里没有人，那摊血部分还是液态，也就是说伤者离开这里没有多久。

电梯已坏，楼梯只有一个。想要离开这个居民楼，必须从我刚才走过的路线离开。进门那刻听见了救护车的鸣笛声，停在公寓门口会引起围观，拖着一个人无法避开群众的视线......从出血量来看，如果是一个人身上的伤，那那个人不可能以正常人的状态离开......

先藏起来？

黑羽把手表揣进口袋，冲出门绕到空调外机那侧，被拉下的逃生梯还保持着开启的状态，栏杆上也沾有斑斑点点的血迹。他向上看去，楼上的逃生梯全部被拉下来了。

果然！

黑羽冲回楼梯间，疯了一样拼尽全力地跑上楼顶。他满脑子都是生死未卜的工藤新一，忽视了几近极限的身体。

往下走不通，那就往上走。天台少有人去，空旷，宽敞.......

无处可躲。


	15. Chapter 15

15

“酒井晃士！”

黑羽大声喊道，他爬到楼顶后一脚踹开天台生锈的铁门，冷风扑了个满怀，扬起额前的碎发。他看到了记忆中的那张脸，和那晚相似的夜色下，丑陋凶残的相貌平添了一丝憔悴。

酒井晃士微弓着身子站在天台边缘，闻声扭过头来看一眼黑羽，露出了满意的微笑。他大笑几声，尾音拉得老长，老旧的声带振动，笑过之后的嗓音沙哑。

“看，我说了他会踹门吧。当年他被打个半死还能从地上跳起来一刀杀死了我的同伴，爆发力很强，太情绪化，自控力太差。”

黑羽顺着酒井的目光看过去，悬着的心终于放下。工藤新一在平行于自己的不远处，藏在排水管道后，靠着墙。天台呈狭长的长方形，楼梯间出口在左下角，地面上铺设有透气扇管道。

还好，不是空旷的房顶。  
但是酒井晃士没有下死手……该不会，是在等我？可他怎么有把握我一定会来.....

黑羽右手背后，装作握着武器的样子，面对酒井缓缓踏出几步。酒井一手捂着上腹部，一手举起示意自己没有威胁性。他微微弯着身子，手有些发抖，明显是受伤后的虚弱状态。根据受伤位置粗略判断，酒井伤到了肝脏，不然他不会在黑羽冲上来时连身板都没挺直。

看来浴室的血迹是酒井晃士的。居然还能强撑着，吃了止痛药么......

黑羽始终面对着酒井，贴着墙壁移动到工藤的位置，他蹲下身，多亏了今夜的圆月和周边建筑的灯光，天台还算明亮，但也无法看清工藤的脸。

“黑羽君......”

工藤缓缓抬起头看他，脸上沾有抹开的血迹，气息微弱，几乎观察不出胸膛的起伏。他的声调很奇怪，kuroba-kun这几个音节音量忽高忽低，他湛蓝的眸还是那样清澈，却透露着无力感。他冲他扯出一个故作安心的微笑，黑羽慌了神，紧皱着眉瞪大双眼，他眼神中的讶异和抑制不住的怒意表露无遗。他颤抖着抬起手，抚上工藤的脸颊，那些血已经干了，抹不掉。他看到从外耳道流出的血，瞬间明白了一切。他只穿了一件衬衫，白衬衫上染了大片的红，工藤的右臂垂在身侧，伤口似乎裂开了，左手虚握一把水果刀撑着地面，他身上可能还有更多的伤，但在这个光线下实在看不清。

冬日的夜晚总是伴随着呼啸的风，寒风冻红耳尖，吹疼脸颊，拂乱刘海，最后刺入皮肤，渗入血液。黑羽能感觉到自己在发抖，面对酒井晃士，方才的满腔怒火似乎变成了恐惧。这情境实在是太像了，他克制不住地回想，心跳加速血压随着升高，血又从额头的伤口缓缓冒出。

他不知道自己露出了怎样的表情，他看到工藤皱起了眉，有些心疼地看着他。

“别.......”工藤发出一个气音，勉强着扯出笑容。他抬起左手握住黑羽的手腕，想让黑羽冷静下来，“我早就......做好觉悟了。”

有那么一瞬间，黑羽又感到了溺水般的绝望感，他只是摇着头，喃喃自语。冰冷的水包裹全身，寒意直逼大脑，他无法思考了，丧失了思考能力，他见过这副表情。

仿佛再说，我不会有事的，又或者是......替我活下去。

再一次.....再一次！

他宁愿露出这副表情的是他自己，然后独自死去。杀害好友的、把警部补伤成这副样子的恶徒就在眼前，空白的脑海中浮现了三个清晰的红字。

杀了他。

像是恶魔在耳边低语，有声音催促他快些拿起武器，了结酒井晃士的性命。这声音随着沸腾的血液涌上大脑，他的太阳穴突突地跳，冰冷的指尖暖了起来。他握紧了拳，闭上眼。工作时各式被利器杀死的尸体的死状浮现了出来，伴着涌出的鲜血，披上了酒井的脸。

或许......酒井说的对，他作为法医，再专业不过了。

黑羽把西装外套脱掉搭在工藤肩上，扯掉领带解开领口的纽扣，瞟了一眼酒井晃士。工藤蹙起眉仰脸看他，那双蓝眼睛变得陌生，没有一丝柔和，像是冰冷的深海，像是寒冬屋檐下尖锐的冰棱。

黑羽面色凝重，他顿了一下，抓起工藤手边的水果刀，冲了过去。

“快斗！”工藤没有预想到这个情况，他愣了一下，想要抓住他的手，却抓了一场空。他的手僵硬地悬在空中，他望着那边，微微张口，像是要说些什么。

酒井晃士没有躲，甚至是保持着笑容被黑羽一下撞倒在地，别在腰间的手枪滑脱出来掉在旁边。再睁开眼时，黑羽快斗攥着刀跨在酒井身上，膝盖顶着他受伤的部位。黑羽扬起胳膊，决绝地向下刺去。刀尖却停在了酒井的喉结上方，只要再往下两厘米，这把刀就能刺破皮肤、筋膜、肌肉、气管......他会挣扎，会抽搐，最后死去，变得冰凉僵硬。

黑羽瞪着酒井浑浊的黑眼睛，他喘息几下，眯起眼，握紧了刀柄，俯下身，他在犹豫。

“犹豫什么，动手啊。紧张忘了解剖步骤？”

黑羽扼住他的脖子，咬紧了牙关，额头伤口渗出的血滴落下来，落在酒井脸上，酒井回以戏谑的笑容。说真的，黑羽很想就这么把刀刺下去，让鲜血喷涌而出浸透双手，把做错事的自己一并毁掉。他一直在忍耐，从踏上天台看到酒井的脸开始，可怖的记忆又开始在脑内闪回，无法停下。黑羽的嗓音低沉下来，愤怒夹杂着疑惑，他缓缓问道，声音打着颤。

“你为什么不躲......”

“呵，怎么？工藤新一在你心里不及白马探吗？不能为了他杀人吗？”酒井晃士并没有回答，只是自说自话。

“冲动之下做出的蠢事，一次就够了。”

“也是，毕竟是血的教训。你去给他道过歉吗，去他的墓碑前？”

黑羽的气息混乱起来，他垂下头，坚决有力地把刀刺进酒井的右肩。

“你给我闭嘴！”

黑羽吼道，酒井晃士挑衅的话语触及了他的底线，他放弃了保持冷静。

酒井晃士痛得呲牙咧嘴，但他逐渐兴奋起来。抬起双手做投降状，在黑羽松懈的一刹那单手拎起黑羽的皮带顺势顶跨把黑羽从他身上推了下来，紧接着两腿一蹬弹起身蹲在地上，咬牙拔出肩上的水果刀转身扑向摔倒在地的黑羽快斗，酒井俯身用臂肘压迫黑羽的脖颈，黑羽不住咳嗽起来，他吃力地一手顶住酒井下压的小臂，一手握住酒井拿刀的手，双方僵持着，刀尖就悬在他的眼睛上方，一转攻势。

“为什么不插进我的心脏？看看，这就是手下留情的后果！”

“咳咳、谁会为了，为了你这种人渣.......唔！”

酒井加大了手肘的力度，气管被压迫黑羽快斗快要无法呼吸，他蹬腿扭身想把酒井从身体上方踹开，但这些努力太过微小，他的双手在地面上胡乱抓挠，右手指尖偶然间触碰到了那把枪的枪柄，他快速把枪扒拉到手里，另一只手去抠酒井肩上的刀伤，撑开被割裂的皮肉，酒井吃痛一声，疼痛让他条件反射地后仰，黑羽顺势坐起身捏住酒井的下颌，再次把他使劲按倒在地上，用枪柄几下砸开酒井攥着刀的手，把刀滑到远处。枪口怼上他的眉心，酒井没有露出丝毫的惊慌，反而是用满意的语气轻描淡写地说了一句。

“哟，不错啊。”

黑羽把枪上了膛，又指着酒井。

“不错个屁！”

工藤好不容易站起身，扶着墙拖着受伤的腿走近了些，他看到扭打在一起的两人，想大声呼喊，却只能把呼之欲出的话语硬生生咽回肚子里——黑羽端起了枪。黑羽持枪的姿势虽然标准，但从他发颤的肩膀和食指搭在扳机上的错误动作可以看出这是他第一次把枪口对准人。工藤不能惊动他，黑羽快斗此刻正处在高度紧绷的状态，如果受到刺激大概率会失手扣下扳机——

“黑羽......”

“开枪啊！给他报仇！”

酒井晃士捂着腹部的伤口高声喊道，看来是止痛药失效了，或者是新一轮的剧痛让他拧着眉面容扭曲，额头冒出豆大的汗珠。这个丑陋的、邪恶的犯罪分子却用仅有的精力嘲讽黑羽，来激怒他。黑羽愈发握紧了枪柄，绷直的手臂微微打颤。

“为什么......”黑羽缓缓问道，语气中听不出什么情绪，“为什么那时候，不杀了我......”

“因——为——你反抗我，我不在乎你杀了谁。让同伴因自己而死更痛苦不是吗？再说，我警告过你了。”酒井晃士说，“如果不是你，那个警部根本不会死。你害了他，现在却还心安理得地生活着，甚至还在当法医，心理素质真是太强了，呐，对你来说——”

“白马探到底是什么人啊？”

黑羽愣在那里，胸口突然疼起来，鼻头一酸，他红了眼眶，眼眶里泪水打转，只不过这一切没入了夜色，不见踪影。

“看来他对你来说根本就不重要对吧。本来我想让你平安从这里离开，带着工藤新一的尸体。算是阔别四年我送你的一点小礼物。”

黑羽瞳孔紧缩，神情凛冽起来，扑克脸彻底破碎，此刻的他听从了内心的冲动下定了决心。

以牙还牙以眼还眼，一直是他的座右铭。

他把枪别在后腰，右手叠在左手上扣住，双臂伸直，垂直向下用力来回冲击猛压酒井的胸骨中段。动作行云流水仅在几秒之间，酒井没来得及反应就被胸部的闷疼夺走了注意力，几根肋骨肯定骨折了，胸内似乎有一股气要撑爆这具躯体，他痛得倒吸凉气，本能地反抗挣扎，黑羽勉强控制住他。

“什么感受——？”黑羽又用力按压几下，停了手。汗珠滑落，在眼眶打转半天的泪水终于溢出，他大声呐喊，“我问你什么感受？！疼吗，能喘气吗？你回答我啊！”

“你当时为什么不杀了我？！为什么啊——！”

“咳咳、在犯罪史上留下姓名......向世界......证明我、我的实力——世界一流的魔术师、日本警视总监的公子，日本警察的救世主......没有第二个人可以做到！没有！全世界的人都会知道我的名字！哦，还有——”

“从受害者变成了杀人犯的魔术师之子！哈！报仇的机会就在眼前，来，杀了我啊！”

酒井晃士越说越激动，血从他的嘴角流下，风吹拂着参杂白发的刘海，他面容颓废，无力地躺在地上，眼里却散发着病态的光。他呵呵笑了起来，转头看向工藤这边，抽动嘴角扬起胜利的笑。

工藤回以酒井一个愤恨的眼神，他转而看向黑羽，满脸担忧。工藤手扶着墙试着站起身，还没等直起身子就跌坐在地上，刚才酒井的那一枪擦破了他的左腿。

“就因为这种事......就只是因为这种事！！！”黑羽甩甩头，攥起拳崩溃地吼道。他抽出枪来，重新上膛，把枪口抵上酒井的下巴。

“不是你的错，黑羽快斗，造成那一切的人是这个混蛋，不是你啊！”工藤扶着墙喊道，“这个混蛋只是为了变态的自我表现欲，为了博眼球为了出名。即便你今天选择开枪杀死他，我也不会同情他的，他把你变成了一个罪犯，这个选择，不可理喻，就算没有任何理由，这个错误的答案也不能被选择！”

“不用再劝他了，工藤先生，用虚假的安慰胡弄他真的好吗？你我都知道，他不反抗，那个警察就不会死。”

“放屁，白马探本来就在你们的名单上——”

“闭嘴！”

工藤收起到了嘴边的话，他敢肯定黑羽绝不只是对他说的，也是在对内心那个原谅自己的声音说。

他不允许自己被原谅，尽管那一开始就不是他的错。

黑羽的胸口翻腾着，恐惧、愤怒和压抑，浓烈又复杂的情感。他反复剖析他们的对话，露出不解的神情，眉头微微蹙起。工藤仿佛看到了他红了的眼眶，仿佛看到了他眼角的泪。

但他触摸不到，曾经，现在，或许将来，他无法为他拂去泪水。

“如果就此停手的话，他们的死就没有任何价值了。任何人死后都只是一块会腐烂的肉罢了，你觉得呢，黑羽医生？”酒井大口喘气，拉风箱一样的难听声音，“下不去手？即便你父亲被我炸成碎片，同撩被我杀死，工藤先生被打成这样你都无法动手杀了我吗？”

“快斗——”

“真是懦弱啊，难道说你冷漠到这种程度了吗？或许是你见惯了这些，在你眼里他们——”

黑羽忍无可忍地举起手枪，用毕生最大的力气击打酒井的下颌骨，他一遍一遍地砸酒井的脸，每一次挥臂都带着绝望的愤怒，却避开了他的眼睛和颧骨。他咬紧牙，打断了酒井的鼻梁。枪柄与骨骼碰撞的闷声弱了下去，鲜红的血从酒井的嘴角和鼻腔流下，酒井咬牙承受着疼痛，他痛得无法讲话，只能发出微弱的呻吟声。酒井晃士的血很快糊满了脸，夜色下粘稠的暗色液体沾染了黑羽的袖口。

很快黑羽的理智夺回了控制权，他终于住了手，站起身，看着酒井晃士破相的脸，像是工作时的场景，这样的感觉令黑羽感到恐惧，酒井方才疯狂的话在他脑内盘旋，住进了他的心似的，久久无法散去。

“黑羽......”

黑羽快斗瞬间抬头，条件反射地转头看向工藤新一，没顾上扑克脸的伪装，满脸的绝望。对方投来的眼神很复杂，不过黑羽没有精力去想。远处高楼闪烁着的探照灯，一明一暗，照亮黑羽被泪水浸透、美得惊人的蓝眸。犹如淡蓝色的火焰，跳跃着，海上蒸腾的雾气散尽，没有了平日的沉静和凛冽，有什么情绪从心底释放了出来，像火一样。

满腔的怒火夹杂了难言的酸涩，渐渐地，悲伤渗透了黑羽的心。他感到痛苦，心脏像是被人揪住用力扯下，淋漓的鲜血喷涌而出，但是，整个人似乎轻松了许多。他想到在警视厅的往日，想到酒井晃士，想到工藤新一，泪水在眼眶打转几圈，便顺着脸颊滑落。

他想要大哭一场，想要一个温柔的怀抱，想要抛弃一切令他感到痛苦的回忆，但他只能看着工藤，不说一句话。他站起身，面对繁华的都市，寒风吹干脸上挂着的泪水，此刻他只觉得迷人的霓虹灯晃眼，黑羽不停地摇头，美好的过往在脑中循环着，他在其中挣扎，无法摆脱。

千言万语，最终还是通过最直接的方式发泄了出来。

“啊——！”黑羽扯着嗓子吼叫，呕出了他一生的痛苦。他嘶哑绝望的嗓音响彻天台，撕破寒冷的夜空，传到工藤耳中，撞在工藤心上，世界突然静了下来，那声音也逐渐远离了他。

黑羽举起了枪，颤抖着对准酒井晃士。突然黑羽瞳孔紧缩，怔怔地看着自己手上的血，他下意识地后退，呼吸急促起来，那双带来魔术的手、探明真相的手，此刻染上了酒井和工藤的血。

我站在这里，到底在做什么啊？

指尖回暖，意识抽回，他调转了枪口，冲着夜空连续扣下扳机，打光了弹夹，手枪的后坐力震麻了他的右臂，他也只是麻木地承受着，黑羽把枪一甩，喘着气缓缓跪下，他抬起双手，长呼一口气，放慢了喘息，但是......他缓慢俯下身，却被工藤拉起按在怀里。

再也回不到过去了，无论他做什么，都再也回不去了。

本该飘雪的夜空下起了小雨，悄悄低落在他们的肩头。

工藤想，他永远不会忘记今晚，这个飘着小雨的寒冷夜晚。黑羽痛苦的喘息带了哭腔，渐渐弱了下去，他不住地换气，似乎有话要说。工藤加大了手劲，把他紧紧抱在怀里，黑羽当然拒绝，扭动身体试图挣脱，工藤便扣住他的后脑，把黑羽按在自己的肩头，眼泪和血抹了他一身。警部补在他耳边轻声说道，像是春日的暖风。

“哭吧，我永远在你身边。”

黑羽瞪大眼睛，蹙眉深吸一口气，怔了一下，抽噎着想停止哭泣。他抓紧工藤的衣领，把头埋在他的肩窝，什么也没说。

“不许动！！！”

机动队员踹开铁门迅速涌上天台，将他们包围起来，高木刑警跟在他们身后。这时黑羽才意识到楼下不知从什么时候响起的警笛声。黑羽立刻推开了工藤起身后退几步，工藤重心不稳跌坐在了地上。高木惊异地盯着“案发现场”，视线在三人身上来回跳转，他很快搞清了现场状况，做了个吞咽动作，下达了指令，

“21点19分！现场逮捕嫌疑人——”

“黑羽快斗？”

树枝上的乌鸦扑腾几下翅膀飞走了，抖落了树枝上的残雪。

工藤一时没反应过来，“白马警部给黑羽快斗的话吗？”

“......是。”白马警视总监严肃地说。他坐在工藤的病床边，手肘支在膝盖上，十指交叉若有所思地盯着地面，“白马警部他......抢救过来后......清醒了一阵子，我们都以为得到了上天的垂怜，他们两人都能活下去......那时候，他说的话中有关黑羽的部分，我想请你转达给他。”

工藤认真起来，他尝试推理，皱起了眉，露出疑惑的表情，“这么重要的事......我不明白，为什么是我......”

白马警视总监没有回答，他还在盯着地面，脸上是悲痛的神情。这位中年人比上一次见到要更苍老几分，疲惫的眼角似乎新添了几道皱纹。

[抱歉不能和他一起......]  
[......是我连累他了，也许一开始就不该支持他......]  
[说不定这个时候的他已经成为了世界级的魔术师。]  
[他一定会不停自责的，让他不要执着于过去，面向未来吧。]  
[迷茫的时候，回想一下当上法医的初衷]  
[既然下定了决心。]

和有气无力的话交织在一起的，还有身边妻子展露的笑颜，那时候他们都以为危机已经过去，一切都会变好，不久之后一切都能回到正常的轨道上。

这位父亲紧皱着眉头，发出悔恨的叹息。

本以为那个山道口是最安全的地方，他有自己的私心，他承认。

到底是哪里出了问题呢？

是从他高中时接第一件案子那天，还是大学毕业的那天，他主动敲开书房的门，表明自己要到警视厅工作的那天，抑或是那晚的会议上分配完任务，露出失望神情离去的那刻？

十年前，五年前，还是四年前？

居然已经过了四年了么......

白马警视总监揉揉脸，把脸埋在掌心里，深吸一口气抬起头看向工藤新一。

工藤礼貌地别开视线，却时刻准备好了倾听。

“工藤君。”

工藤回过头来，和警视总监对上了视线。这孩子眼里有着和很久以前的黑羽快斗眼中相同的光。

“你们啊.......”

“？”

“不，没什么。”

即便很痛苦也要面对，只有正视过去才能挺直腰板走向未来。

警视总监脸色变得柔和，缓缓开口，像是在讲一个久远的故事，“白马探那孩子从高中起就喊着要把真相大白于天下，毕竟是孩子，还是很理想主义的。我这个不称职的父亲还是知道的......”警视总监给了自己一个苦笑，“他一直在探寻犯人的动机，他好奇心很强，总是想触及到最人性的那点，而这会让他把自己置身于危险之中，他很优秀，我相信他早就做好了觉悟，同为警察，你明白的。”

他做了个深呼吸，继续说道，“他们关系很好，黑羽君的自责完全是没有必要，当然，我自己也有头脑发懵的时候......探的死对我的打击太大，没能阻止胡闹的内人，我很抱歉。”

“这么长时间了，我反而是越来越不敢面对他了......希望他不会怪我啊。”

工藤想了一下，但还是不知道最后一个“他”指的是谁。

白马警视总监从口袋里掏出一张折了起来的纸，棱角被磨得起毛，估计折痕很深纸也有些皱了，他把折纸塞到工藤的手里，看着他的眼睛。

“还请你把这些话转告他，工藤君。”

风从敞开的窗缝溜进来，撩动工藤的发梢，警视总监没什么表情地别过脸起身走到窗边，没给工藤机会看到他微红的眼眶。病房的气氛更加沉闷了，工藤不知该露出什么表情，他低着头盯着雪白的被罩，攥着折纸。

“哎，这些护士也不关好窗户。冬天的风就这么直吹，一定很冷吧。”

他关上了窗户，自言自语般说道。

“还好，其实......今年的冬天还蛮温暖的，今年是暖冬吧？”

“如果是这样的话今年小麦可能要减产啦，哎，年轻真是好啊。”

警视总监调整好了表情，走过来拍拍工藤的肩膀，动作沉重有力。他冲工藤扯出一个鼓励的笑容，点点头，拿起大衣离开了病房。

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还记得黑羽在化学实验室搞的小玻璃瓶液体吗？

16

6:36pm

“晚上好，工藤君。身体感觉怎样？”

高木刑警急匆匆地走进病房，把慰问品水果礼盒放在床头柜上，有些肉疼地多看了一眼，脱了大衣搭在折叠椅背上，他并没有马上坐下，而是在公文包里翻找着什么。工藤新一把便当盒盖上推到一边，擦擦嘴，做好了讨论案件的准备。

“又有新的案子了吗？”

“嗯？不是......找到了，这个还有这个。”高木把证物袋放在桌板上，里面装着一张对折的A4纸和一个装有透明液体的小玻璃瓶子，“还是黑羽医生那件案子，现在我和目暮警部这边在负责。我把你那张纸给黑羽医生了，不过他看完什么也没说，收起来了。嫌疑人酒井晃士也到了恢复到了能交谈的程度，正由目暮警部审讯。铃木十合子还在昏迷，不过医生说她身体情况很稳定，不出意外很快就能醒来，已经告诉山崎健人了。”

高木警官坐下，长呼一口气，说：“正如你所说，沾有死者唾液的酒瓶在马桶水箱里找到了。这案子终于要结束了。今天来是有些事想让你知道。”

工藤新一愉快地扬起嘴角，突然想起什么，问道，“黑羽什么也没说吗？表情呢，有什么变化吗？”

“没有。我有观察，他表情没怎么变。你给他写了什么？”

“没什么。”工藤松了口气，靠在枕头上，“这个是？”

“这是从盖在铃木十合子身上的羽绒服口袋里找到的，还有这个玻璃瓶，长久川捡到的——黑羽医生那个学生。”

“这张纸是一张死因报告，法医到现场初步判断用的模板格式，”高木拿出对折的纸，递给工藤，“上面写了黑羽快斗的名字。”

“可能是他接的某个任务的报告吧，最近警视厅好像一直在麻烦他。”

高木没有接话，而当工藤戴上手套展开纸张的时候不由得一惊，瞪大了双眼，或许没有发现自己的手在颤抖，他攥紧了纸张，咬紧下唇，半天挤不出一句话来。

确实，上面写了黑羽快斗的名字，但是是在死者姓名那一栏，表格全部填满，只有法医签字的地方空着。

死因是，呼吸衰竭。

“与呼吸有关么......”工藤低声说道，气氛突然沉闷，病房冷到了极点。工藤新一快速浏览了一遍报告内容便对折起来扔到桌上——实在是太详细周到了。

“黑羽医生说过，死之前一定会写明死因，为了不麻烦同行......天啊，我以为他当时是在开玩笑。”高木揉了揉把脸，思考了一下难以置信地问道，“他是打算杀死酒井后自杀吗？”

“我不知道，或许是吧......但他对此并不坚定。”工藤打开证物袋正要拿出玻璃瓶，“这个又是什么？”

“有机磷，有挥发性。劝你不要动它。脸缠成白包子了啊，工藤警部补。”黑羽快斗额头的纱布已经拆掉了，但还有不很明显的痕迹，他靠在墙边笑了一下，双手抱胸淡淡地看向高木，点点头打了招呼，“高木刑警。”

黑羽快斗的声线透着一股沙哑，睡眼惺忪，他穿着医院松垮垮的甚平，肩上披着一件驼色大衣，几天不见，他的脸瘦了些，苍白的脸上挂着初次见面时的傲气，黑羽望向工藤，神情平静。

“口服中毒在十分钟到两小时内出现症状，轻度头晕呕吐，中度再加上呼吸困难，腹泻，瞳孔缩小，重度则为昏迷、肺的同期和换气功能受到影响而导致呼吸衰竭。”

“当然，有特效解药，解磷定或者阿托品。”

黑羽过来，工藤不大高兴地盯着他，他没有问黑羽这瓶药打算用来做什么，也不想问，至少不是现在。黑羽促狭地看回去，耸耸肩，站在床边，两人就这么僵持着，末了黑羽有些无奈地笑笑，转向高木刑警，“酒井晃士怎么样了？”

“问了好几遍了呀黑羽医生，别担心，有什么事会第一时间跟你说。”

“你们好像需要点空间，我二十分钟后我回来。”高木站起身，找了一个合适的理由。

几乎是在推拉门关上的那一刻，黑羽不再装出轻松的表情，他蹙起眉，快步走到床边着急地问道，“你给我的东西——那张纸？那张纸是从哪里来的？就是那张——”到了嘴边的名字又被生生咽回去，他眼角泛酸，选择了忍耐。

“白马警视总监让我转交给你。”

“白马警示总监......他——他说了什么吗？”

工藤一时不知该怎么回答，黑羽眼中有期待又有恐惧，他攥紧甚平的衣角。

“白马警视总监很抱歉，他希望你不会怪他。”

黑羽的表情凝固几秒，放松了手指，他试着笑了一下，却比哭还难看。他坐到椅子上，似笑非笑，低下了头。

“警部补......”黑羽片刻后抬起了头，轻笑几声。

“谢谢了。”

工藤新一知道他这句话的含义，他无言地望着黑羽依然纯净的海蓝色的双眼，发自内心地扬起嘴角，露出了微笑。

“好好养伤吧。”

黑羽换上轻松的表情，眨眨眼，起身快步离开了病房，他的目光柔和，眼眸闪着星光，这抹蓝色随着日渐温和的风，吹进工藤今夜的梦里。

或许梦里有飘落肩头的雪，有一触即分的吻，还有他发自内心的笑颜。

[3天后]

“肾上腺素、硝化甘油、普鲁卡因胺——”早乙女托着腮，趴在卷宗上用念诗一般的语气说道，“还有‘turbarine’。”

“turbarine？”

工藤新一放下手中的笔，转头看早乙女尚弥。

“氯化筒箭毒碱......这种药导致低血压和呼吸衰竭，注射剂的话立即生效，”这是他从最近在学药学的妹妹在餐桌上提起的不愉快的话题中得知的。早乙女尚弥直起身子，捻起那张A4纸皱着眉从上到下看了一遍，又翻了翻其他文件，“都是黑羽医生负责解剖的案子，turbarine这个是田中翔太故意杀人案，四年前。他从腐坏的组织中验出药物残留，真是专家。”

工藤颇为赞同地挑眉 ，身体前倾把夹克重新披在肩上，拿起水杯，漫不经心道，“嗯......”

警视厅正着手重新调查有关酒井晃士的全部案件，他和早乙女正在调查二十年前酒井晃士首次出现在警视厅视野中的那起案件——黑羽盗一的案子。早乙女不知道为什么调出了黑羽快斗的资料，办过的案子等等。

目暮警部和黑田管理官都劝他现在专心修养身体，不要参与这些耗费精力时间的调查，虽然缺少一位得力的刑警会有些令人头疼。

但是工藤新一怎么可能乖乖躺在病床上休息？

早乙女担忧地看向工藤，他似乎在想着什么，那杯水就那么端着，总也送不到嘴里，还碰到了脸上的纱布，他痛得皱眉。

“工藤先生，你没事吧？”

早乙女又问了一遍，工藤才抬起眼，他眼底发黑发型有些乱，显然是没有睡好，手中的卷宗一直没有翻页，可见也没有把心思没放在上面，他放下水杯。

“怎么了，早乙女君？”

早乙女张张嘴，想说些什么但又打消了那个念头，揉揉酸痛的脖子，“黑羽医生可真是专家啊。”

“毕竟是东医大的教师。”

“曾经是，他辞职了。”

工藤撇撇嘴，一副“我就知道”的表情，叹了口气，随机又严肃了起来，“什么意思？”

“他的学生告诉我的。”

“你说了两次专家。”

“你在想，为什么是有机磷。”工藤把手中的笔盖上笔帽，戳了一下早乙女的眉心，工藤的眼神锐利，就像在办案现场早乙女见过的那样，敏锐、洞察力惊人的侦探，“黑羽明明见过那么多死法，尸检时这些毒物会怎样被发现，又是如何作用，哪个能让人生不如死我相信他都了如指掌。他为什么要用玻璃瓶装少剂量的有机磷，见效慢、痛苦、又有特效解药，在那种情境下怎么可能让酒井晃士乖乖喝下，还不如一针turbarine。”

工藤新一顿了一下，情绪低落下去，他垂下头。过了一会儿他皱着眉抬起头，难过地抿嘴，他的腮帮子还肿着，配上这幅表情看上去有些滑稽。

“那么，只能说明这不是给酒井晃士准备的，”工藤新一又重复了一遍，轻飘飘地像是在对他自己说道，“这不是。”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑羽受伤以来睡眠时好时坏，他非常苦恼，而今晚的梦更是让他感觉心脏被揪住一般难受。

17

[一周后]

“......黑羽君？”

黑羽快斗抬起头，他听到有人在叫他的名字，等他看清来者，他惊讶地差点叫出声来，手中茶匙滑脱掉落在地，他立即稳住咖啡杯重重放在桌上，双手撑在桌台边，做了个深呼吸，揉揉脸挪开手，面前站着的人还在，他颇为头疼地揉揉乱发，“是你啊，”

“白马。”

如同黑羽记忆中的那样，白马探穿着那件大衣，胸口的衣料被鲜血浸透，嘴角和衣领沾着血渍，他双手插着裤子口袋，脸上是温和的微笑。

“黑羽君，我想说很高兴见到你，但是见到你，也就是你又有了幻觉这件事，可不怎么好。”

“发生了什么吗？”

黑羽没有说话，只是盯着白马探愣愣地站着。他自嘲了一下，捡起茶匙扔进水池，端起咖啡绕过来坐到沙发上，在堆满了书本资料的茶几上清理出一块地方，放下杯子。

他垂下头，淡淡地说。

“好久不见。”

黑羽不敢看着他的眼睛，他便低头盯着自己的掌心，这一次没有沾染上血。视线越发模糊，黑羽眨眨眼，他似乎听到有人在叫他，他抬起了头。

落地窗外是温暖迷人的夕阳，树木发出嫩芽，晚霞染上粉红。这是他温暖的家，黑羽可笑地确认了一边这个事实。天空不再是寒冬那种阴郁灰白，清晨的风带上了暖意，不，这是幻觉，或者是梦境。窗外是春日，身上是厚实的衣物，而黑羽此刻只觉得冷，冷空气从脚趾蔓延至全身，指尖微微发麻，他抿起嘴。

“是啊，三年了。”白马咳嗽几下，咳得弯下了腰，他拿出手帕擦掉咳出的血，“还有在做心理咨询吗？记得最后一次见你，你开始接警视厅的委托了。”说到警视厅，他情不自禁地扬起嘴角，回忆着。白马的脸色还是黑羽记忆中的柔和，“一定还是很忙吧。”

“不用紧张，现在的你没有任何问题，一切都在变好。”白马顿了一下，“你容易自责，把什么都揽到自己身上，不论你是否能承受住。不要执着于过去，面向未来，警视厅少了我就你一个人肯定忙不过来，你需要一个至少和我能力相当的人才能撑起警视厅呢......更何况你现在又离开了警视厅。”他想到什么似的笑了一下，又问了一遍，“还在给警视厅帮忙吗？”

黑羽攥紧了拳。

白马探察觉到他的动作，踱步坐到他对面沙发上，十指交叉，翘起腿，压低嗓音低声说道，“我要向你道歉。是我连累你了，如果你去魔术界深造，说不定这个时候你已经成为了世界级的魔术师。”

“白马......”黑羽开口，他觉得这有点不对劲，白马探现在说的话自己竟然有点熟悉，像是在什么地方看过或听过。

“都怪我，是我把你‘拐骗’到警视厅来，白白被犯罪分子打成那个样子——”

“他已经被抓住了！”黑羽突然开口，大声打断了白马，“酒井晃士果然没死，他找了个替罪羊糊弄过去，前一阵子我已经找到他了，我把刀刺进他的右肩——不会有事的，那个位置没有重要的——他绝对被抓住了，不可能再脱逃.......他、他会被法庭审判，执行死刑，然后、然后你就可以——”

白马表情没有变化，直直地看他，那视线让黑羽的胸口疼起来，他突然噎住，呼吸急促而深，他鼻尖一酸，微微张口，声音打着颤，眼前越发模糊。

“对你来说，什么也不会改变，对吗？”黑羽声音渐低，“为死者正言.......但是这根本帮不到死者任何！而且，工藤他——”

“酒井晃士！又因为我……工藤新一被他差点杀死。”黑羽像是想到了什么，又皱起眉，“我珍视的、最特别的人。”

黑羽快斗抬眼看着白马，眼中的蓝，像是火焰，纯粹得不参一丝杂质。

“我......”

那是一个询问的眼神，饱含忧虑和希望。

“冷静，黑羽君，咳咳、这些不是你的错。”白马擦掉血，他知道他要问什么，但他先垂下头思考了一下，张开手掌，蹙眉露出了有些难过的表情。

“我知道。”

“我是你的潜意识，我的语言，我的动作，这一切都是你想象出来的，这是你的梦境，你在折磨自己，然而这是完全没有必要的。就像你所说，改变不了任何，想来你已经意识到这一点了。”

黑羽一愣，眉头舒展开，身体放松下来。

他又听到有人在喊自己的名字，应该是错觉，他心想。

“那就昂首继续向前吧。既然下定决心成为法医，就请坚持到底。”白马抬头看着他的眼睛，直起身子，带着微笑说，“你已经不需要我这个毕业生说教了吧。”

“You are stronger than anyone thoughts, even yourself.”

"This is all I would say."

黑羽张了张口，想说些什么，但又不知从何说起。

白马探突然开始不停地剧烈咳嗽，仿佛有异物卡在他的喉咙里，而他努力地尝试着摆脱，黑羽却只能攥紧拳旁观。缓慢地，白马平静下来，流动的血溢出并拢的手指，‘啪嗒’、‘啪嗒’地滴落地面，他终于放松下来，后仰靠上沙发，脑袋斜到一边，浅棕色的短发垂着，他轻轻合上了眼。

梦，要醒了。

空气在这一瞬间凝固，黑羽什么也做不了、什么也感受不到，除了强烈的窒息感。三年前更可怕，事件发生后，开始有很偶尔的几个夜晚，每一次好友的出现就代表着一场噩梦，可能只是日常的情境，不同方式，但每一次都是因他而死，好在他离去的方式慢慢地变得令人容易接受些。

黑羽IQ400的大脑在睡梦中对待他简直残忍，最开始的时候他真的受不了这个，现在也是，不过，他再也不会感到害怕和无助了。

就像这样，在这样一个宁静的下午，静静地坐在这里，沉痛地缅怀着过去，期待着冬日的转暖，或者春天的到来。

见黑羽没有回答，竹内凉停下转笔，笔头敲敲板夹，又问了一遍。

“昨晚你睡得怎样，黑羽？”

窗外树枝光秃，冷空气包裹皮肤，橘红夕阳映上他的脸庞，阳光透过虹膜，那双海蓝色的眼睛中，浪花般的光亮闪烁着，他看起来还是有些疲惫和无奈，而那明亮的眼睛像是苍凉中开出的小花。他翘起嘴角笑了一下，稀奇的是，一瞬间，这像是竹内凉见过的，他熟知的、敬佩的那个法医黑羽快斗的自信笑容。

“很好。”

他轻声说道。

“工藤新一，”竹内指尖夹着笔在空中比划几下，“令和年代的福尔摩斯，警察界传奇般的存在。我们谈谈他吧，他是个怎样的人，在你的印象中？”

尚弥様：[黑羽医生笑得友善，然后说]  
竹内泠：[友善？]  
尚弥様：[这是我能说的全部，他当时笑的那样.......我找不到词汇来形容。]  
尚弥様：[或许，软？]  
竹内泠：[Hmm.....]  
竹内泠：[然后说了什么？]  
尚弥様：[烛火。]  
尚弥様：[他说工藤新一像烛火一样。]

“为什么这么形容呢？”竹内在板夹上写下“烛火”两字。

黑羽思考了一下，“能发出照亮黑暗的光芒，明亮、柔和但脆弱，客观来讲。”

竹内若有所思地点点头，说，“我更想知道你个人对他的看法。”

“从你整体状态来看你睡得不是很好。”黑羽转移了话题，反问道，“被警视厅叫去，要求交出有关我的记录了吧？患者隐私保护那一套可不好用了。”

“呵，是啊。”竹内纵容了他的小小伎俩，因为不用着急。他双手交叠垫在脑后，伸了个懒腰，他们已经聊了挺久的了，“你真是给我惹了不少麻烦，但这不正是朋友该做的吗。”

黑羽看着他的眼睛，对方回应他一个了然的微笑。

“什么感觉，暴揍他的时候。”竹内兴奋地比划了几下子，“一定很爽吧?”

“不如说是，愤怒冷却后感受到了恐惧。惧怕变成自己厌恶的杀人犯，差一点，就挽回不了了。”黑羽十指交叉放在膝盖上，“你看，十分奇怪地，我记不清当时发生的事情了，但是工藤新一那个眼神.......我好像......吓到他了。”

“看来是你的大脑选择性让你忘记了一些细节，这很体贴。”

“你为什么选择开枪呢？明明已经制服犯人了，你是刚刚辞职的东医大教师，曾经被犯人打个半死，‘结了仇’，又在实验室里悄悄干了些什么似乎见不得人的事情，请原谅我这么说，我有替你保守秘密，但我还是要问。你知道你的所作所为会导致什么吗？”

“我知道......”

“你当然知道，你曾经也是警察系统里的人啊。”竹内声音渐高，但他很快意识到，又恢复了正常音量，“真是见鬼，最近几次我到是先情绪激动的那个。”

“你正在越线，患者和医师，记得吗？”黑羽笑了出来，事不关己的样子。

“记得，当然记得。呼——我希望警视厅不要找你太多麻烦，当然，也不要找我。”

黑羽蹙眉，像是想起了什么。竹内在备注那栏写下几行字。

“换一个话题吧。工藤警部补给你的，有关白马探警部的那张纸你看了几遍？”

“......一遍吧，记不清了。”

竹内怀疑地抬头看他一眼，停下笔从笔记本的第一页开始翻，“嗯......你说你睡得很好，有做梦吗？”

“没有。”黑羽立刻回答。

“好。”竹内叹口气，想说些什么但还是选择了结束这个话题，他有些担忧地望着移开视线的黑羽，合上笔记本。

“今天就到这里吧。”


End file.
